


Caught Between Two Worlds (COMPLETED)

by jessicawhisper



Category: Ace Frehley, Gene Simmons - Fandom, Kiss Band, Paul Stanley, Peter Criss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 53,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava,  an immortal woman with special abilites, great power and wealth tells the story of her life, an adventure and at times a nightmare, travelling the world to escape her villainous cousin Cody who will go to any measure to kill whomever loves her. After having gone through so many loves, and losing more than she wanted, she decided to continue her voyage alone. Alone however, didn’t last long.  From being all over the world to settling down in the states, things got a little crazy when Ava gets catapulted into the world of Sex, Drugs and Rock N’ Roll when she meets the band KISS in 1974.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Caught

Ch.1

 

February 5, 1974, Northern Jubilee Auditorium, Alberta Canada

The speaker system explodes with: YOU WANTED THE BEST, YOU GOT THE BEST, THE HOTTEST BAND IN THE LAND…….KISS!  
I can feel the adrenaline beginning to course through my body at the electricity and energy from the band. Peter Criss rises up on his drum set from the back of the stage drumming like a madman. Gene Simmons comes onto the stage from the left side, tongue out and out of control. Then Ace Frehley comes from the right side staggering and clutching his guitar and finally Paul Stanley runs up on stage full of energy and flamboyance, hyping up the audience.  
“Is everybody READDDDDYYYYY?!”  
The crowd screams ecstatically in reply to Paul.  
“Well O-kay then let’s rock n roll!”  
As the opening chords of Strutter rings out across the auditorium I turn to look at my cousin, Dakota that is just in awe of their energy and out of the corner of her eye notices me watching her. “What…can’t a girl be amazed once in awhile?” “I’m surprised you’re acting this way you’re the one who brought me to this concert to get me in a better mood….” Dakota smiles and says “Well for your information Ava, I have never seen them live so forgive me for the excitement I’m having right now….plus this is good for to you…to just forget for one night” Then my smile falls and I start to feel sadness wash over me as I look on at Dakota and see her trying to back-track and get me back to feeling happy again “No….Ava I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you feel sad…..come on let’s let loose for once.” As I see her grabbing a bottle of alcohol out of her inside jacket pocket. “Come on Ava live a little” as she waves the bottle back and forth in front of me. I grab the bottle from her hand and take off the top of the bottle and take a long swing and gag slightly at the taste. “Ugh….god what is this stuff?” “Just some gin…..” “Why gin? It’s awful….” “Because they have a song called cold gin and I was gonna drink it when they played the song….” I roll my eyes at this because she never usually acts this way….it must be the atmosphere that’s here during the concert.  
As I am watching the band go onto the next song I feel Dakota taking the bottle out of my hand to take a swig of it then hands it back to me. That’s when Paul comes over to where we are and I can hear the screams of the girls around me, including Dakota, growing as my embarrassment does due to Dakota’s uncharacteristic behavior. He bends down to one of the roadies and whispers something in his ear. And as he rights himself back up he looks in my direction and points at me and winks. Dakota’s screaming grows as she shouts “OH MY GOD! PAUL STANLEY WINKED AT YOU OH MY GOD!” I just look at her with this like oh my god I can’t believe you’re acting like this look and she just shakes me and says “You just don’t understand how awesome that was…my little cousin got winked at by Paul Stanley.” I smile and shake my head at her as I see the same roadie that Paul talked to make his way over to us. “Miss, alcohol isn’t permitted at this venue. Mr. Stanley suggests that I confiscate the bottle, and should you wish to retrieve your item after the show, please make your way backstage.”As the roadie goes to take the bottle of Gin away from me, I feel embarrassed that I got called out by Paul and slightly pissed at Dakota because she was the one that brought the bottle into the venue, but since she wasn’t seen with it in her hands she didn’t get in trouble. Then my brain registers the second part of what the roadie said to me. That I just got invited to go backstage by Paul Stanley. I stand there stunned at what I was told as I look over and see that Dakota seems slightly peeved. “I’m sorry Dakota, but he saw ME with the bottle and not you….do you wanna go in my place instead…I mean you are the one that’s more of a KISS fan and well….it was your bottle of booze that got confiscated.” “No cause they’ll just kick me out since all they know is that you were the one with the bottle so you go” “But Dakota—““Ava you better go and tell me EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN THERE. I mean that’s the least that you could do for me…” I look up and see that’s she’s smiling “So…..I can go then?” Dakota laughs and says “yes you have to go or you’ll get your ass kicked by me if you don’t.”  
As KISS ends the concert with Rock and Roll All Nite, I notice that the roadie has returned and says, “Please come with me, Miss.” He opens up the barrier as to only allow me to pass from the crowd into the backstage area Where Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons, Peter Criss and Ace Frehley become KISS. I turn around and see other girls trying to get past the roadies to go backstage but the other roadies stand in front of them passively. And I also see Dakota in the crowd giving me thumbs up and I smile back at her encouragingly even though now vie begun to feel nervous meeting the band. I then continue to follow the roadie down some winding tunnel that led to an underground corridor. He pushes a black door open, and steps into a large room that is buzzing with multiple conversations and contains several make-up bags, guitar cases and half-drunken glasses. Then I follow the roadie a little further and get to a door that is covered with a superman sheet, and I realize that I am about to step into KISS’s dressing room and my hands start to shake due to my nervousness and excitement. And I follow the roadie inside the room as calmly as I possibly can in this situation.


	2. Meeting the band

Ch. 2  
When I enter KISS’s dressing room, they are there right in front of me. Gene Simmons already has two groupies sitting next to him on a sofa. He looks up at me and looks me up and down and winks at me. And I restrain myself from rolling my eyes at his gesture and instead smile politely at him. Then I look to my right and I see Paul, on the phone with someone, and obviously still pumped from the concert. I continue watching him and see him absent-mindedly twirling his hair in his fingers. I smile thinking about how cute he looks and how Dakota would be all over him. He then looks in my direction and catches me watching him and he smiles back at me while I feel my face heating up from embarrassment. Then Peter comes up from behind me breaking me from me ogling at Paul as Peter tousles my hair. As I grimace thinking about how long I spent making my hair look perfect for the concert. He then gets really close to me and asks “who are you?” which is enough to make me smell alcohol on his breathe. But smiles at me sweetly which puts me at ease, making my nervousness disappear. Then I remember that Peter asked me a question and I answer “um…..I brought gin to the concert and got escorted back here to retrieve it….” “OH! You’re a bad, bad girl….” He slurs slightly, and laughs while walking away.  
Then I look back at where Paul is standing and I see that he’s no longer on the phone but staring right back at me. I my thoughts are racing as I try and come up with something witty to say to him when I look up again and he’s directly in front of me. His walking towards me surprises me and I lunge back, to far though, as I start to fall but Paul quickly catches me and pulls me upright. I groan quietly as I look up at him and he smiles down at me and says “sorry I scared you…, so you’re here to get your bottle back right?” as he begins to walk away from me and goes back to the table that he was standing by earlier and grabs Dakota’s bottle of gin.“You know….. That bottle isn’t really mine…” Paul turns around and looks at me with a fake shocked look on his face and says “OH NO! You stole this bottle from someone! Really now….because we don’t condone that at all…” I roll my eyes at his little joke and I tell him “actually it’s my cousin’s she smuggled it into the concert and you happened to see me holding it….” As I walk up to him and I put my hand on top of his hand that’s holding the bottle and I look up at him and say sweetly “so technically….you got the wrong girl Mr. Stanley” as I caress Paul’s hand that is holding the bottle. He pulls his hand slightly away from mine and as he does so I grab the bottle. I look up at Paul and see that he’s searching for anything to say back to me, which surprises me. To see Paul Stanley stammering for words looks kind of comical. I laugh slightly and he pouts at me and says “well geeze kinda hard to think that a girl like yourself wouldn’t be bringing prohibited items to a concert” I get closer to him and look at him with determination in my eyes as I look up at him a see a look of confusion. I quickly grab the back of his neck and pull his head down to my level covering my mouth with his in a hungry kiss. He responded immediately, surprising me. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have ever imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and I opened my mouth with a low moan. I then pulled away quickly and straighten myself out and look up at Paul again and saw lust in his eyes, I smiled at him and stepped closer to him and passed him a scrap of paper and I say “if you ever need anything….call this number and I’ll come to you….whenever….wherever you are” And with that I walked out of the room….but not without one last glance back and saw Paul’s look of inquiry in his face as he stared at the little scrap of paper then back at me. That’s when I felt a strong connection slowly begin to form with Paul as my eyes changed to the color blue, of trust…because I knew when I first saw him that I would be able to trust him with any of my secrets….and that he and the other bands members could prove of use to me in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) hope you guys enjoyed it please leave comments :)


	3. Aftermath of meeting the band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Ava meets the band.

Ch. 3  
Ava walked out of the backstage area of the stage and towards the back exit. When she opened the door she was greeted to her cousin’s overjoyed face. As Ava descended the stairs down to Dakota, Dakota couldn’t stop asking her questions. “How was it?” “Were they nice to you?” “Were they just as hot in person as they seem?” Ava laughed at her cousin and said “well….gene is a manwhore….right after the concert he already had two groupies on his lap...” “Of course he would Ava he’s gene fucking Simmons come on now…” “And peter was tipsy…..” “That’s it he was tipsy nothing else?” “Well I mean he laughed at me…” “WHAT?! That asshole laughed at you! I’m gonna go back in there and kick his ass!” “DAKOTA! He was laughing at me because I told them that it was really your bottle of booze that got me in trouble” “Oh…well in that case…” Ava rolled her eyes as she passed her cousin and started walking towards their car in the parking lot. Dakota looked on at Ava and smirked “wait a second your leaving something out aren’t you?” as she ran up behind Ava and turned her around to face her. “Well I mean….the only real reason that I even got to go back there…well….” “WHAT?! TELL ME!” “I think Paul Stanley was interested in me…” Ava looked up at her cousin and saw her eyes grow huge and Ava laughed slightly and said “wow never thought you would react this way to something that didn’t involve you cousin…” “Paul Stanley is into you! Holy shit you lucky ass!” “Ok it’s not that big off a deal…well I mean I haven’t even told you the best part yet…” “What! What happened?” “I’m not telling you…yet come on let’s get to the car I’m tired and I want to get to our hotel room…” “Alright cranky pants geeze…”  
After awhile of walking they finally get to Dakota’s Jeep that’s parked in the back of the parking lot with both of them gasping for breath. “Well I guess that’s what we get for showing up to the concert late huh?” “Hey don’t blame me Dakota you were the one that took forever to get ready…” Dakota glared at Ava “well I just wanted to look nice for the concert….cause I thought I might have gotten asked backstage but no you did…frumpy…” “FRUMPY! Well this frumpy bitch made out with Paul Stanley so there!” Dakota closed the driver’s side door slowly and looked up at Ava and Ava’s eyes grew at Dakota’s shocked expression as Ava quickly opened the passenger side door and hopped into the jeep and locked the doors as Dakota ran to the passenger side door and started knocking on the window with an angry expression on her face. “I’m sorry….I just couldn’t help it ok…..don’t be mad at me ok….plus when I did see something….” Dakota’s anger subsided at that and she asked “what? What did you see Ava?” “Something’s going to happen to them...i didn’t get a good reading since our powers went kapooie I just saw flashes of things…but they weren’t good…” Dakota and Ava both frown at that and then Ava unlocks the driver’s side door and opens for Dakota as she walks around the jeep and gets in and starts the car. Dakota looks over at Ava with a solemn expression on her face and says “What have we just done…we’ve doomed them for sure….he’s going to come after them Ava…” “Not while we are around them…if we get closer to them….we can prevent it…” “or probably provoke him he’s trying to look for us and since you just kissed Paul and saw into the future he knows that we were in contact with KISS and knows where we are and where KISS is….” Ava rolled her eyes “yippee does that mean I have to get awkwardly involved with them….cause I’m not doing anything weird….” Dakota smirked “no….just become a part of the crew…that shouldn’t be too hard for my cunning little cousin right?” Ava smiled slightly “no not at all….its gonna be real easy just insult one of them about there stage presence and that I can help improve it…” “Good now let’s go to the hotel and gets some sleep we have a busy day infiltrating you into becoming a part of KISS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh what's going to happen next! please leave comments if you like the chapter and thank you for reading it :)


	4. The premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava gets a premonition of what happens in the near future

Ch. 4  
Ava stretched out on the bed in her hotel room. She couldn't help it, as she yawned. She rolled over onto her back next to Paul. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Paul smile at her.  
He leaned over Ava and tilted his head, as though considering something.   
"I wonder..." He muttered, and smiled sexily at Ava. He reached out and gently pulled her towards him. "I wonder...will THIS wake you up...?" He pushed her chin upwards, now they were nose to nose. She could feel his warm breath on him. If she just leaned forwards then... Her thoughts were interrupted as his lips latched onto hers. They were soft and gentle, and she felt everything melt. Her very meaning, her very existence, was pointless. Up 'till now. 

Abruptly, he pulled away.   
"Naaw," she pouted, "I liked that."   
He smiled, his sweet, handsome smile. "Oh I know you did." 

And with that, he pushed her onto the bed and pressed their mouths together. This time, Ava felt different. The kiss was more persistent, more URGENT, almost. She gently broke apart, to breathe. Then, she looked up at Paul who was pinning her to the bed with a smirk on his face. “So….got any new ideas bandmate?” Ava rolled her eyes and shoved Paul off of her “seriously great way to ruin the mood Paul….we were having a moment and you blew it….AGAIN” Ava looked at Paul who was now laying next to her and saw that he was pouting. Ava moves to straddle Paul and she leans in closely to Paul and says “now that I think about it…I do have some ideas….but not about the album…” Then she leans down and kisses Paul as Paul pulls her closer to him. He then flips them over, with him now on top of her. Both of their mouths battling for dominance, when Ava pulls away gasping for breath. When she grips Paul’s biceps and looks up at him with a look of horror on her face as a flash of color invades her eyes. “NO this can’t be happening…no no no no….” As Ava quickly gets up off the bed and runs to the door of the hotel room and locks the door. “What? What’s up?” Ava turns around with her hands in her hair trying to think of what to do as she replies “he’s here….he knows where we are and he’s coming for us….” Paul quickly gets off the bed and goes to the dresser and starts opening all the drawers and takes all the contents and starts packing them in suitcases. “Paul what are you doing?” “What does it look like I’m doing we’re getting the hell out of here and away from him!”   
Soon after both Ava and Paul exit the hotel room and make their way to the elevators when one of them opens revealing a 6 foot tall man with a buzz-cut and a goatee smiling evilly at Ava and Paul “So….Paul is it? Nice to meet you….I just wish it was on better terms” “Cody don’t do this he hasnt done anything to you!” Cody looks directly at Paul and says “he hasn’t…yet and I plan on keeping it that way…” Cody speeds closer to Ava and Paul and grabs Paul by the neck and pushes him down to the ground and puts a knife to his throat. Cody looks from Paul to Ava and smiles at Ava as her eyes grow increasingly red with anger as she runs to push Cody off of Paul but she sees as she is running the knife quickly slash before she can make it.   
Ava wakes up abruptly from the premonition that she saw. She rubs her hands over her face and looks around at the hotel room and sees that it’s early morning. She gets up and goes to the bathroom and turns on the sink and splashes her face with water and looks in the mirror. As she looks at her reflection her eyes change from color to color. “Damn it….” “What?” “AH!” Ava spins around and sees Dakota standing in the doorframe of the bathroom with a smirk on her face. “What? Scared you?” Ava rubs her face tiredly “God don’t do that…..” “No seriously what’s wrong? You look stressed…” Ava looks up and sees Dakota’s face and sees that she really is concerned “did you see something that I need to know about because it sounded like you had more than a nightmare” “it was about Cody….in the future….” “Well the way that your saying it doesn’t make me feels hopeful…does it have anything to do with KISS?” “How-“because you repeatedly were saying Paul Stanley’s name in your sleep…” Ava looked at Dakota and saw something in her face she never thought she would ever see. “Wait….oh my god!” “What…and if it’s my hair I know I just woke up so I know it looks like shit ok….” “No your jealous….yeah your jealous that I’m having premonitions involving Paul aren’t you?” “It isn’t fair…I was the one that was the KISS fan! You just got backstage by accident!” “Well in this case I wish you had this premonition...I saw Cody almost kill Paul” “wait what?! What do you mean by almost?” “I woke up before I could see Cody slash Paul's throat…that’s why we have to infiltrate the band and get me in” “well I can tell you one thing…it’s not going to be that hard with our powers” Ava rolls her eyes and walks out of the bathroom past Dakota who quickly follows her. “Not powers…they aren’t working right... I mean come on look at this” as Ava gestures to her eyes which keep on changing colors. “That’s weird…and it’s never happened before?” “Nope I blame KISS ever since I went backstage I’ve felt…weird” “Like what besides the powers malfunctioning? “ “Kinda like I need to be there with them and protect them….” “Oh no….” “What please don’t tell me what I think you’re going to tell me….” “Well I think you formed a bond with Paul…” “WHAT!? A bond...the hell I didn’t! All I did was kiss him….well more than a peck on the cheek but whatever I deserved it since going through what I’ve been going through lately with all the stress. But a bond?” “I’ve heard of it happening before but it’s really rare” “apparently not since it happened to me ugh…” Dakota hugged her little cousin and said “well at least with the bond formed we will know where they are for their next concert and I can get us in as part of their crewmembers” “I guess…I just…I’m worried” “why?” “Because in the premonition it showed that I end up having a relationship with Paul.” Dakota let go of Ava and looked down at her and said “well maybe it’ll work out better this time; maybe he’ll be good for you Ava.” “Ugh I hope so or I don’t know how I’m going to live with myself.” Dakota spins Ava around to face her bed and says “you’ll be fine...now get ready for the long drive ahead of us…”


	5. Reunited?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava goes to the hotel where KISS is preforming next and meets up with Paul again.

February 18, 1974, Los Angeles California, Century Plaza Hotel, 8 a.m.  
The sun was already starting to blaze as a jeep pulls up to the hotel. Dakota shuts off the engine and looks up at it. “So you’re sure this is the place they’re going to be playing at tonight…Ava? Ava?” Dakota looks over and sees Ava asleep in the passenger seat. Dakota rolls her eyes and takes her right hand off the steering wheel and smacks Ava’s shoulder to wake her up. “ow! What the hell I was sleeping!” “I know…I need to make sure I’m at the right place” Ava opens her eyes and shifts her body to look at the hotel that they were parked in front of. Ava looks the hotel up and down through hooded, sleepy eyes and says “yeah I remember seeing this as I kissed Paul this was where they were headed” “great” Dakota gets out of the car and Ava follows, when they pass a station wagon filled with guitars and amplifiers. As they pass the station wagon, on their way to the hotel entrance they see four tall men exit the hotel. Ava stops Dakota in her tracks and spins her around to face her. “ugh what why did we stop walking…I’m hungry” “Dakota I think that’s KISS without makeup” “what no that cant be them” Ava stands on her toes to look over Dakota’s shoulder and sees the four men lugging the guitars and amplifiers into the hotel when one of them catches her eye. She saw one of them stop in his tracks at look straight at her with his mouth gaping. While the other guys stopped at saw what he was looking at and chuckled slightly and take him back into the hotel with them. “Dakota….that was Paul Stanley I know it was him” “how would you-“ “how could you explain how he looked when he saw me he was surprised to see me” “Ava that guy didn’t even look like how Paul Stanley would look without makeup ok your just desperate to see him again that’s all.” Ava pushed Dakota back angrily “oh really well I have a really good reason for being desperate…I don’t want to see them being killed by Cody for no reason” “well there is a reason….that they had contact with you…SOOOOOO….really if they die it’s your fault” “seriously Dakota! SERIOUSLY?!” Ava briskly walks past Dakota towards the hotel entrance leaving Dakota behind in her wake.  
As Ava enters the hotel and stumbles into someone that was standing right in front of her. As both go to apologize they both look at each other, both wide-eyed. Ava looks up and sees a man that stands 6 feet tall with big hair, a very strong & sexy jaw line and beautiful mahogany eyes staring down at her with a smile on his face. “sorry I shouldn’t have stood next to the entrance” “oh no it’s my fault I wasn’t looking where I was going” “well despite that…I’m Stan nice to meet you” Paul held out his hand for Ava to shake which she gladly shook while thinking about how he used his real name to introduce himself. “I’m Ava it’s nice to meet you” she smiled at him. “So what are you here for?” “Oh you know that band KISS is suppose to play here today” Paul gives Ava a surprised look “who?” Ava laughs “oh you know exactly who I’m talking about” Ava smirks at him “and the only reason why I’ve shown up is, well, I have a thing for the lead singer, he’s….REALLY something” Paul smirks back at her with a glint in his eyes “oh really…” Ava smiles back “yeah I hope to see you there….Stan” and walks away toward the check-in desk. Paul looks at her in line and says to himself “oh I’ll be there alright…” and walks back to his hotel room.


	6. The infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava reveals to Paul her plans about joining the band.

Ch. 6  
Just as he got into the hall out of the view of the lobby he starts thinking about Ava. When he finally got to this hotel room he was in a daze. He opened the door and Peter, Ace and Gene where inside tuning their guitars and looked up at him. “what took you so long you were just suppose to verify with the hotel manager what time we were suppose to go on tonight not go out to get breakfast.” Gene said sarcastically.  
Paul rolls his eyes at Gene’s comment and says “I was busy in the lobby….that girl that showed up backstage, when we were in Canada is here” “OH YEAH THAT GIRL…..” As Ace and Peter quickly grab at each other and mimic two people making out and stop abruptly and laugh really hard. “You couldn’t keep your hands off of her, and then she left you high and dry…” “She looked like she knew who I was…” “How could that be Curly we’ve never been around fans without our makeup on…?”   
“I don’t know but she asked me about us and I played dumb and she said that I knew what she was talking about…maybe she does know what I look like without the makeup?” “Yeah right like that’s even possible…” “You guys should have seen the way she was looking at me, like she was telling me, not verbal but with her eyes that she knew who I was” “well what did she say to you?” “That she’s only here to see KISS because she has a thing for the lead singer”   
Peter gets up from the bed and walks over to Paul and puts his hand on Paul’s shoulder and says “dude that seems like a sure thing…don’t ask any more questions…just…..meet her after the concert and get your freak on since she kind of left you with blue balls last time” “UGH that’s not the point guys! She knows my identity isn’t that not a good thing since we are trying to create an image for our band and some groupie knows what I look like without my makeup on doesn’t that bother you guys?” Paul looks down at the rest of the band and sees that they are back to tuning their guitars like they didn’t hear a word that Paul had just said. “Fine if it doesn’t bother you guys then…I’M OUTTA HERE!” Paul opens the door and slams it behind him as he exits his hotel room and walks down to the lobby.  
As Paul was walking around the lobby he immediately spotted Ava talking with another girl very animatedly. He started walking towards them, when both girls turned in his direction and he notices the other girl has a look of astonishment on her face just for a split second, and then it changed to a smile as Paul slowly walked up.  
“Hey….Stan I thought I wasn’t going to see you until the show tonight? Oh and by the way this is my cousin Dakota.”  
Paul shook her hand and really looked at her. She was about the same height as him, with dark brown hair, olive complexion and hazel eyes; the complete opposite of Ava he noticed who only stood at 5’3 with dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes.  
“I just was going to go for a walk….I had a disagreement with a few buddies of mine so…”  
That’s when he noticed Ava’s cousin elbowing Ava and as a result she responded “oh well would you like us to join you?” In which Dakota responded “oh no you know what I’m kind of tired from the drive….Stan is it ok if Ava joins you?”  
That’s when Dakota got closer to Paul and felt like he couldn’t look away at her eyes as she asked her question and he responded “yes she can” and even still he couldn’t look away as she replied “great…and afterwards Ava is going to take you to our hotel room ok” and even though Paul wanted to tell her that he didn’t want to he still responded “ok”  
And then finally Dakota stepped away from Paul and walked back to the hotel room that she shared with Ava. Paul looked back at Ava and felt so odd and wondered why he responded in the way he did, when Ava led him out of the hotel entrance and out into the early morning sun.   
Ava looked at Paul and laughed slightly at his expression “so you’re wondering how she did that right?” “I couldn’t control my responses why?” “It’s called compulsion, she can make anyone say and do anything she wants…” “Why did she do that to me though…?” “Because we knew it would be the only way that we could get you back to the hotel room”   
Paul stopped Ava from walking and turned her told her “oh sweetheart you really don’t have to do much to get me back into your hotel room” “oh Paul….we weren’t asking you to come back for that….” “How do you know who I am?” “I’ll explain it to you later come on”  
Ava led Paul back to her hotel room, when as they were walking in the hallway Paul and Ava saw the rest of KISS walking down as she quickly got the key from her pocket to open the door before they noticed Paul, but she was too late as she saw them advancing and saw all three men with a smug look on their face as Paul rolled his eyes at them.  
All three of them stopped in front of Ava and Paul and Ava stopped scrambling for the key and looked up at them. “SO….isn’t a little early for this kind of thing Paul?” “It’s not what you think alright…” “yes…I wanted to talk to him….ALONE” Gene looked at Ava with a cocked brow and said “oh really…” as he tried to touch her face, which made Ava step back uncomfortably and glared at him and said “did I say you could touch me….” Gene responded with “whatever come on guys let’s go...” as he walked further down the hallway as Peter and Ace stayed watching Gene walk away. Peter shook his head and said “that has to be the first time a girl told him off for doing something like that…and sorry about that he kind of cant control himself sometimes” “it’s ok I’m used to it” Then Ace looked from Paul and Ava and said with a smirk on his face “so you guys are going in their just to talk…yeah right Paulie use protection!” as he cackled and both men walked away.  
Ava sighed and turned back to the door and opened it as Paul said “sorry about them…they sometimes don’t think before they talk” and they entered the room and saw Dakota sitting on the bed watching television when she saw them come in. “ugh what took you guys so long” “we were….deterred for a moment” as Ava walked toward the bed and sat down next to Dakota and looked back at Paul who was standing by the door.  
Ava patted a spot next to her to sit down, which he cautiously did while saying “so why am I here?” Dakota sat up and looked at him and said “because we need to tell you that you’re in danger…you and the rest of the band and we are the only ones that can help you” “WHAT?! What are you talking about?”   
Ava looked at Paul seriously “Paul we know about you…..and the band you’re in…remember Canada I was the one girl that got away” Paul glared “I knew it was you and what the hell are we in danger from?” Dakota put her hand to her forehead and said “my brother….he’s on a mission to kill anyone that has associated with Ava….and don’t ask it’s a long….long story” “Associate? I just kissed you!” Ava looked at Paul and shrugged “apparently that’s association enough for him to come and kill you plus he knows that we are with you…”  
“So how can you help us then?” Ava rolled her shoulders and laid down on the bed and said “I have to join the band…become a part of it so I know where each one of you is all the time and Dakota will be on the outside at every concert watching for him” “JOIN THE BAND! You know how that’s going to go with Gene!” “Well...we can have a mock try-out then to convince him or tell him that I can help you guys out with your act, which by the way….you need help on”   
Paul glared at Ava and said “can you even sing or play a guitar” Ava was inspecting her the numerous rings on her fingers and said nonchalantly “yes and yes….why would you think that I would even suggest it if I couldn’t do it…”  
Paul sighed “how can I be sure your telling the truth though about all of this…” “Why would I lie about this…your not a very known band and yet here we are…how do you think we figured out how you were here?”   
Paul started thinking about it and said “yeah how did you know we haven’t done any posters around this area yet...” “Didn’t you feel something when we kissed….” “What do you mean?” “Seriously you didn’t feel anything at all when I kissed you?” “I guess I felt something after we parted but….is that how you found us?” “Yep…now go tell Gene and the rest of the guys about me and what I told you about the stage presence and act and how I can help”   
Paul got up and exited the hotel room and stood outside in the hallway dumbfounded at what he was just told as he walked back towards his hotel room to try and convince the band about letting Ava join them in some way.


	7. The interruption

Ch. 7  
Paul stood outside his hotel room trying to figure out how to tell the rest of the band members about Ava and not tell them everything at the same time. “Ugh I’m going to sound insane anyway I look at it…” as he opened the door to find it void of anyone. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door to the hotel room. He sat down on the bed with his hands in his head trying to think of how to tell the rest of the band the danger that they are in when he hears a knock on the door. “Come in” as the door opens and he sees Ava’s head pop in as she looks around the hotel room and sees that it’s only him.   
She fully opens the door and walks into the room and Paul asked “so what’s up I thought I was going solo on this?” Ava rolled her eyes and said “yeah well….I thought about it further and well I’m here to help explain what’s going on.” Paul looked at her straight-faced and said “so pretty much after I left your cousin told you to help me” Ava laughed lightly “yeah…she can be kinda pushy sometimes”  
Paul rolls his eyes and says “you have no idea…Gene is the same way” Ava laughed as Paul moved over on the bed to give Ava room to sit down next to him. Ava stretched her arms as she goes to sit down as Paul tries to not look, which Ava notices. She laughs “don’t try and play like you weren’t checking me out just now STAN….” Paul scoffs and replies nervously “I wasn’t checking you out at all….” Ava rolls her eyes dramatically “uh huh…so where are the guys at exactly? I came here for a reason….” “I think they might be checking out the area in the hotel where we are performing tonight…so you’re really going to stay until they show up?” Ava looks over at Paul with her eyebrows furrowed “yeah why not since I don’t have anything else to do….” “well….I was thinking about taking a shower but---“ “then go take a shower ill just hang here” Paul laughs and says “you sure you wanna be doing that?” Ava turned toward him and looked at him up and down “well its not like I wont be seeing something that I haven’t before” as Paul rolls his eyes as he gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom and closes the door after him to shower.   
Ava sighed and laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling absentmindedly as she heard the shower start up as she asked “hey paul can you still hear me?” and within a second she heard his response of “yeah….why?” “because we need to figure out how we’re gonna tell them about…well me and well the whole situation you know….” “ I guess but you’re the one with the powers and its your idea..i say we wing it…” at that Ava’s green eyes widened in alarm “WING IT?!” she screamed as she got off the bed and walked determinedly towards the bathroom door “what do you mean wing it? How the hell am I suppose to wing it?! Huh? Answer me please on that..” as she tilted her head towards the bathroom door to hear the response she got no answer. “fine don’t help me then….” As she starts walking back towards the bed, the bathroom door opens and Paul walks out. Ava turns around and Paul notices her pissed off expression, which changes to her slightly laughing. “What? What are you laughing at?” “oh my god you look like someone tried to drown you HA!” Then she looked down and saw that he still had a towel wrapped around his waist, Paul looks down and says “oh yeah forgot my clothes so…..” Ava looks at him with a slight grin and says “oh that look doesn’t bother me at all…might bother your band mates though..” Paul walks over to the drawer, trying to find clothes as he says“don’t worry they’ve seen me in worse states before…and please don’t ask about it”   
While talking Ava notices that Paul dropped some clothes onto the floor, so she walks up behind him to grab it. Paul sees this over his shoulder and says “what are you doing? Trying to get a peek?” in response Ava shoves Paul out of the way and picks up the clothes and puts them back into the dresser, while Paul stands next to her watching passively. “wow you really are assertive, thank god im not related to you….kind of feel bad for your cousin to mention it” Ava turns around with clothes in her hands, which she gives to Paul and sits down next to him on the bed. “oh trust me if you think im bad, Dakota is ten times worse then me…she’s super controlling about everything, but I know that shes only trying to help me” Paul just looks at Ava with a smile on his face as he moves his hand on the side of her face to tuck a stray blonde hair behind her ear, and she smiles at the gesture as they stare into each other’s eyes. Ava breaks the eye contact as she glances down and sighs and says “well you might as well change because you never know when theyre going to show up…” Paul leaned close to Ava and said with a gleam in his eye “or we could finish where we left off when you met me backstage at that concert” “uh well I don’t think that’s a really good idea Paul..” “why not its obvious that we’re both attracted to each other….-----“ as the door to the hotel room opens and Dakota walks in to see Paul leaning towards Ava. They both look up seeing Dakota with an enraged expression on her face as she says “what’s going on in here?!”


	8. Dakota caves

Ch.8

Ava pushes Paul back away from her while she sees Dakota out of the corner of her eye advance on Paul. “What the hell do you think your doing with my little cousin?! Huh????” Paul stands up and looks himself up and down and notices that he’s still only wearing a towel around his waist. He smiles slightly and responses “I know this doesn’t look good with me…well dressed like this but I mean it’s mutual…” Dakota gave him a look of disgust and she backed away from him standing next to Ava who still sat on the bed astonished. “Mutual…all your looking for is a one-time fling with her and shes feeling something more than that for you…” Ava stood up and grabs Dakota’s arm “come on let’s go before you make things worse…please..” Dakota looks down at her cousin and sees the blank look on her face knowing something is wrong. “ok come on….” Dakota looks back at Paul who she sees is looking at Ava with a worried expression on his face for her. Ava then leads Dakota out of the hotel room and Dakota closes the door behind them. “I’m still seeing it…why am I still seeing paul and I together in the future if you just interfered…that doesn’t make sense…” “Well maybe I should go in there and make your premonitions about him stop permanently huh? What do yah think about that…” Ava glared at Dakota “why are you acting this way….you know I have a bond with him…so this is to be expected…” “yeah well didn’t think you would take that meaning to heart…its sickening watching you two ugh…” “well its not going to stop so your going to have to live with it ok or else you can just leave…” “ok…then so be it..” Ava looked up at her cousin’s face and looked her in the eyes. “are you sure about this….because I could really use your help on this…plus its better if we don’t split up because---“ “yes I know ava….my brother is out to kill you…YOU not me so it will be better for me if I just break away from you so I can be free from all of this running…because I cant live like this anymore” Dakota notices that Ava gasping and looks down and sees her crying“but then…I wont have you in my life anymore Dakota…and I need you now more than ever…please stay..please we’re all the family we have left”  
Dakota suddenly hugs Ava in a big bear hug “ugh…god you know I hate it when you cry girlie…” Ava laughs “well I knew that it would make it easier for you to cave if I started crying…” “Come on let’s go back to our room we need our rest for tonight…” “oh yeah they’re having their concert tonight I totally forgot about that…we are defiantly going to it”


	9. the afterparty

Ch.9 

April 4, 1974, Hartland, Michigan 12 A.M.

Ava still felt the pounding of the music against her body as she exited the Nordic Arena. But as she was walking towards the exit doors she saw a familiar figure outside of the arena. And before the person could spot her Ava turned around and started walking back into the arena. When she finally got back to the seating area where security was shuffling people away. Ava walked up to one of them and asked “can I please go back in there….i forgot something at my seat” to which the security guard replied “no one is permitted back into the arena. If you forgot something then come back tomorrow to see if any of the cleaning crew found it” Ava sighed exaggeratedly at this so she turned on the charm. Ava stepped closer to the security guard and pouted at him. “But I wont be able to come back tomorrow I took a flight to get out here…please pretty please cant I just go in and check to see if I left something by my seat” The security guard looked at Ava and finally caved letting her back into the seating area of the arena. Once the red curtains were opened for her Ava bolted down the numerous amounts of stairs of the arena towards the stage. When she finally ran down all the stairs towards the floor seating area she ran up to the side of the stage where there was stage crew still breaking equipment down. Ava walked up the stairs on the side of the stage and walked up to one of the crew members. “Hi, uh I was wondering if the band was still here?” the burly man looked Ava up and down and gave her a smirk as he replied “no sweetheart, the groupies already left with ‘em when the concert ended…but you can stay here and wait until we get done and come back with me” Ava smiled up at him and replied “no thanks I’m….ok….I’m actually a friend of Paul’s….and I was wondering where they were staying at….” And with that the conversation turned to a different direction as the crew member gave her a look and replied “oh so your Ava? We were told that if we saw you to take you to their hotel room…so let’s get going…” As the crew member led her off stage and out of the arena she looked behind at the arena and saw the person that was following her still there waiting for her and she smirked as she got into the car and drove away towards the hotel room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as Ava got into the hotel building her heartbeat finally started to go back to normal. She looked behind her outside the hotel and saw no one in the parking lot and breathed a sigh of relief and followed the crew member towards the elevator. Once inside, they start the fast ascent. Ava stood against the hand rail towards the back of the elevator and watched as they pasted level after level of floors in the elevator until finally the elevator halts to a stop and the doors open. The crew member turns towards the right as soon as they leave the area where all the elevators are, with Ava hot on his heels. The crew member finally speaks up and says “you know I didn’t notice you at the concert? And well to be frank you….you don’t look to be the groupie type” Ava laughs in response and says “oh so all the groupies look the same then….” Which causes the man to stammer making Ava laugh harder as they continue down the hallway. “by the way….I’m not a groupie just a friend and fan of the band…” the man glances back at her with a smile on his face as he replied “yeah…that’s what all the groupies say…” as he stops in his tracks and turns in front of a door “well here you are….have….fun….Ava” as he knocks on the door and walks back down the hallway.  
Ava knocked again on the door, which was met with a faint “come in” from inside. She opened the door and entered the hotel room and looked around for anyone in the room when she notices the bathroom door slightly open. She walked towards the bathroom and opened the door fully and saw Paul standing in front of the mirror in full Starchild makeup and costume still.   
When she walked fully into the bathroom behind Paul, he noticed and smiled at her in the mirror. “you know we waited for you…well I kind of stalled them for awhile after the concert..cause I wanted you to come back with us” “I know…when I came back you guys were already gone…so one of the crew members gave me a ride here” At this Ava noticed Paul’s facial expression turn hard, angry. “Did he try anything with Ava because if he did--” “well he kinda tried to but I shot him down…I said I was a friend of yours…and he didn’t believe me..” Paul’s reflection in the mirror rolls his eyes at that. “of course he wouldn’t believe you…he thinks that you’re a groupie because those are the only girls that hang around after the concerts…no offense” Ava laughs slightly and steps to be next to him, standing in front of the bathroom sink and looks down at all the products scattered across it. “it’s to take off the makeup” Paul answers as he grabs a hand towel and dabs it with makeup remover. As Paul moves his hand towards his face, Ava stops him and takes the towel from his hand. “why don’t you let me do that…sit down…” as she motions towards the edge of the bathtub, where Paul sits down as Ava takes the towel in her hand and begins to wipe away his makeup. “so what do you like better?” Paul asks. “What do you mean?” “well makeup or no makeup….” Ava stops taking off the makeup for a second and ponders her answer and finally says with a smile“well it depends…” “on what?” “its depends on which person I like better…the Starchild or Paul Stanley…and right now its kind of a tie” Paul laughs as Ava finishes taking off his makeup and Ava takes a step back to examine her work. “well I think I did a pretty good job…” Paul gets up from the edge of the bathtub and goes to stand back in front of the mirror to see if she got all the makeup, and after a second of examining he smiles and turns around to face her. “great job….might have to hire you as my professional makeup remover person” Ava laughs but stops abruptly when she notices that hes been half naked the entire time that she has been in the room with her, and she blushes. Paul smiles at her when he notices her blushing and asks “what?” as Ava’s eyes go up and down his body oogling him and she bites her lip and mutters “damn…why do you have to be so hot?” As Paul stepped in front of her and said “well it’s not my fault..it’s just genetics” as he grabs her and puts her over his shoulder and walks out of the bathroom with Ava squealing in surprise at his actions.  
When he is finally standing in front of the bed he plops Ava down on the bed, and he lands next to her, with a huff as he buries his face into the mattress. Ava laid on the bed staring at the ceiling when suddenly Paul was pinning her onto the mattress with just his body weight. But lucky for her, Paul hadn’t pinned her arms down, so she slowly slid her hands up his arms, as she smiled seductively at Paul, whose eyes darkened as he stared down at her. “so what are you going to do with me Paul” “mmmmmmm…babe you have no idea….i could do so much to you right now….” Paul moaned as he lowered his face towards her neck and started kissing it as she moaned underneath him. “but you know what you could do for me right now?” he asked “mmmmm…anything I’ll do anything…” Ava replied with her eyes closed. Paul whispered to her “well you could help me take off my boots, my legs and feet are killing me” Ava sighed opening her eyes and looking up at him annoyed “seriously? Really? You had to ruin it didn’t you…” as Ava pushed him off slightly as Paul pouted down at her “pretty please..it usually take two people anyhow since they’re so heavy” “ugh alright” as Paul moved off from ontop of her and sat on the edge of the bed with her as they both maneuvered both boots off of his feet.  
When they got his boots off Paul fell back into the bed and looked over at Ava and smiled and said “thanks for helping me with those…” “your welcome to my help anytime…” as Ava straddles Paul’s waist, and in response Paul gets up from the bed and holds Ava to him closer. “what are you going to do with me Ava” Paul asked echoing Ava’s words from earlier. “hmm I don’t know yet” “ok well if you cant think of anything…..I’ll take the reins” as Paul pulls Ava down with him onto the bed as he begins to kiss her…her lips, her neck as she struggled to kiss him back with as much passion. Because as soon as she got contact with his lips, he moved again, which was beginning to frustrate her. They finally stopped for a moment to catch their breaths as they lay next to each other. Paul gently strokes Ava’s face as she sighs sleepily and yawns. “I didn’t realize that I could tire you out so quickly with a little making out” “sorry it’s been a chaotic evening…so..maybe we can finish what we started later…” Paul pulled her closer to him and replied “ok I’ll wake you up later….go to sleep..” as Paul put his arms around her upper body as Ava drifted off to sleep with her face nuzzled into his chest listening to his heartbeat.

The radio plays a soft melody as she steps out from the shower. It’s an older song that reminds Ava of the days when she was innocent. The smooth rhythm flows through her body starting at her head and traveling down like a gentle wave all the way to her feet. She begins to sway as she walks from the shower stall over to the towel rack where the cheap motel towels are hanging. The floor is cold beneath her feet, but it doesn’t change the rhythm of her stride. Her head hangs heavily as she crosses the bathroom.  
Wrapping the towel around her torso, Ava turns about-face. Staring, almost gawking, she looks at her reflection in the mirror hanging above the sink. Only now, as she inspects the fresh wounds on her skin, has she realized the glow in her eyes — the soft touch of innocence — is gone. “Why did it have to be this way,” she asks her reflection. “If only I had told her when I had the chance. What am I supposed to do now?” As the last word trembled from her lips, the tears in her eyes cascaded down her cheeks.  
Her sobbing takes over; she sinks to the floor and curls up in a ball. Her hair is still dripping wet from the shower, and the conditioner in her curls slides down her face. The smell of lavender fills her nostrils, but it is not calming. Lying there for a while, she continues to dwell on the past. She rocks back and forth to the guitar playing on the radio. “Why didn’t I tell her,” she repeats over and over to herself.  
The song began to end as Ava gathered herself. Standing up she sways again, only this time, not to the music. A splitting pain rises at the peak of her head; the feeling is unbearable. Instinctively she reaches out to grab hold of the sink. Leaning forward, she throws up in the sink. Stomach acid and bits of undigested pasta spill out in varying shade of red and green.  
Her right hand reached up to comfort the spot on her head. It felt sticky; probably left over soap or something. She held her hand tight to her scalp. The pressure helped. Closing her eyes, she removed her hand to splash water in her face. It felt cold but welcoming to her hot skin. She used the end of the towel wrapped around herself to dry her face.  
Gently, she opened her tired eyes. The salt from her tears was wiped away, and she was ready to start again. Ava, now in control, stood up straight and tall. Her reflection’s eyes were cold and unfeeling. She knew it was time to go.  
Faster now than before, she dressed herself in the fresh clothes she had placed on the bathroom floor. All the wounds on her body seemed not to effect how quickly she pulled her on skinny jeans or swung into her leather jacket. She pulled her hair back into a smooth, curly pony tail before putting on her red lipstick. “It only seems fitting,” she chuckled darkly. Hands no longer shaking, she covered all her noticeable bruises with concealer. It’s so hard for a girl to find the right shade, she thought to herself.  
She zipped up the side of her knee-high leather boots and looked back in the mirror for a final inspection. The girl in the mirror seemed so stiff, but her eyes were dead — no life whatsoever. A soft tear rolled down her cheek. “I should have told her how I felt when I had the chance,” she whispered. Then she brushed away the tear and put the most devilish grin on her face. She kissed herself in the reflection before exiting the bathroom.  
The room was as neat as a pin, but that was no accident. Ava hastily walked over to her bag, shoving the remainder of her miscellaneous items inside, and walked over to the bed closest to the door. On the bed laid the girl that was and always will be on her mind. “I should have told you when we had more time. I have loved you since the moment we first met. I’m sorry I never said it before….cousin….”  
Ava leaned down and kissed her beloved on the forehead. Her lipstick blended in with the blood on the girls head. The girl’s skin was cold, but that didn’t stop Ava from taking her hand one last time. She hovered over the face that she cherished most in the world and stared into the dead eyes that matched her own. One final trembling sigh left her body before she gently grazed her hand over the gunshot wound on the body’s neck and placed her hands on the eyes. Forcing the lids closed was a bit tough but Ava wasn’t going to leave her any other way.  
Turning her back, she leaned forward and picked up her backpack, walked to the door, wiped her tears, shook off her sadness and turned back to the bed. “It didn’t have to end this way, ya know,” she said to the dead girl as a sly smirk swept across her face. “I could have let you live.” With that, she turned to the door and walked out.

Ava woke up suddenly from her dream in a panic, at how real it felt. She opened her eyes and all she saw was darkness and wondered where she was as she felt a warm body next to her in bed. She looked next to her and saw that it was Paul laying next to her and let out a sigh of relief, but still felt the worry in the back of her head of will that happen? Will she go so far as to kill her cousin in that way? As these questions kept going through her head she got up from the bed slowly and walked quietly towards the bathroom.  
Once inside the bathroom, she shut the door and turned on the light met with her face in the mirror, but not the same cold, hard face that she saw in her dream. She rubbed her hands across her face and turned on the faucet and poured cold water over her face to calm herself down. As she put her hands bracing herself against the sink she heard a noise and looked over and saw the bathroom door open with Paul rubbing his eyes. “hey what are you doing up…” as he walks behind her and wraps his arms around her body. “nothing….I just wasn’t sleeping well…” “oh…well I can make you sleep better” as Paul smiles into her neck and kisses it. Ava smiles weakly at the gesture as she takes his hands off of her and leads him back into the bedroom, with Paul having a huge smile plastered on his face. “well I did say that you should wake me up later so we could finish what we started earlier so…” as she pushed him onto the bed and kissed him up from his happy trail slowly up to his neck and face.


	10. The attack

Ch.11

The next morning Ava woke up slowly with a smile on her face. She opened up eyes and looked outside seeing the sun slowly rising. She slowly sat up in bed and stretched her limbs which was met with an “ow!” from beside her. She looked over and saw a mass of dark hair from beneath the blankets. She pulled the blankets away to reveal Paul laying next to her, rubbing his nose with an annoyed look on his face. “sorry….i didn’t think I was going to hit you…” Ava leaned in and kissed Paul on his nose lightly. As she started to pull away Paul stopped her and started kissing her. To which Ava responded by pulling away, leaving Paul with a surprised look on his face. “no no no we can’t” Ava said as she scouted towards the headboard of the bed propping her upper body against it. “what?” Paul asked. Ava looked up at him “trust me I would LOVE to…but if we start we aren’t going to stop and we’ll never get out of bed” “well what if that’s what I want..” as Paul started leaning towards her. “ah ah ah…no” ava responded as she quickly got out of bed pulling a sheet around her, leaving Paul pouting on the bed as she walked into the bathroom.  
As Ava hopped into the shower she heard the phone ring. “hey paul….the phone—“ I know I got it….” Paul answered. As Ava took her shower she tried to make out the phone conversation between paul and the other person on the other end. “hey…how’s it going?.....WHAT!? HOW…how did that happen we are suppose to have guards with us at all times..how could someone….---“ At that Ava quickly washed the suds out of her hair and got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and dried herself off. When she opened the door she saw Paul frantically pacing the hotel room with his hands rooted to his scalp. “Paul…what happened?who was that on the phone?” Paul stopped in his tracks and looked at her with dark eyes and said “it was Gene. He said that Peter was attacked last night by some guy….I just don’t know how that could be possible because we always have a body guard with us to protect us but I guess the guy was stronger. Come on we gotta go and see how hes doing..” Paul rush over to her and grabbed her wrist and started to pull her behind him towards the hotel door, when she stopped him and took his hand off her wrist. Paul spun around and looked at her with impatience “why are you stopping?! We have to go!” Ava rolled her eyes “yeah I get that…but I cant go out there looking like this” as she motioned toward the towel wrapped around her body. Paul sighed and went over to his suitcase, opening it and pulling clothes out of it. “here hopefully this fits you…” as he hands her a shirt and a pair of drawstring workout pants.  
Ava stares at Paul who stares back at her “well..arent you going to change I need to see if peter’s alright..” Ava sighed “well I thought maybe I could change without you staring at me..” Paul’s eyebrows go up in surprise “oh really…now your all innocent because last night..well—“ Ava raised up her hand to stop him “alright you have a point..” as she dropped the towel that was wrapped around her and quickly took the shirt and put it on along with the pants and tied them tight. And with that they were off running in the hotel hallway towards Peter’s room.   
When they got to Peter’s room Paul opened the door and entered, Ava following right behind. When she entered the hotel room, she saw that Ace and Gene were also there sitting in chairs next to Peter’s bed. “what happened last night?” Paul asked them, as Ava noticed Gene glaring at Ava. “why is she here? This doesn’t concern her Paul.” Paul rolled his eyes “I let her come with me alright now tell me what happened.” “well his body guard said that Peter was going down to the chicken coop to get another hen and a guy came out of nowhere…and the body guard told him to leave that he was in restricted area, but the guy just stood there with this menacing grin on his face. And he just knocked the guard out and attacked Peter and when the guard came too later he found Peter laying on the ground unconscious. The guard freaked and brought him back here and tried to stop the bleeding and when he realized it was more serious then he thought he called me…so that’s why we’re here.” As Ava got closer to the bed she noticed a gash on the side of Peter’s neck bleeding and at that she noticeable paled. “hey girl are you ok..you don’t look so good” Ace said. Ava gulped and responded “I just don’t do great around blood…that’s all…” Paul stood next to Peter and removed the cloth that covered part of the gash and exposed and he cringed at the massive size and depth. “how come you haven’t called 911, cause he probably needs stitches…” Gene replied “someone’s coming to help, cant have anyone knowing that a member of KISS got hurt last night…” “uh you know I can help…with the wound…” Ava spoke up. Gene, Ace and Paul looked at her in surprise. “hey look who’s helpin’ out Gene maybe she’s better then you said she was…” Paul eyes narrowed at that. “What?” Ace cackled in response, while Ava rolled her eyes. “I don’t care what you think about me Gene, I’m just offering you the help that Peter needs to close up the wound.” Gene’s eyes narrowed “fine..help him…and then leave…” Ava looked at him with a straight face and responded with a flat “fine….” As she walked over to Peter and put the cloth on the nightstand next to the bed and examined the wound. Ava looked away from Peter and back at the others who were staring at her. “well…can I get some privacy can you guys wait until its done” All three started walking out when Ava said “Paul…you can stay I need to talk to you…”  
Paul turned around and walked back towards Ava and Peter as Ace was shooting Paul two thumbs up and a wink, as Gene grabbed Ace shoulder and angrily shoved Ace outside of the hotel room and closed the door behind them. “so were’s all the stuff…the thread..needle…?” Paul asked. Ava laughed and responded “well sweetheart I don’t need that…” as her eyes glowed, startling Paul who stepped back from her as she stood over Peter and examined his wound. “you know Paul I know who attacked him….last night…” Paul stepped closer. “What? How do you—“ Ava put her hand over his wound and healed it. “because the wound is something that…he would leave behind… that I would leave behind….” As she removed her hand revealing no wound on his neck, as he continued to sleep. Paul sat down in the chair that was behind him and put his hands through his hair “what do you mean like a vampire or something….” “mmm…not really we’re something completely different…” “that’s why you told Gene you don’t do well around blood..” “yeah I used to be like a bloodoholic I swear..i was the pariah of my family…I was even worse then Cody..but now…he’s the monster…” As she walked toward the hotel door and opened it so Gene and Ace could come back in to see their band mate. Ava walked back towards Peter and covered the area where the wound was on his neck again with the cloth. And Gene and Ace walked into the hotel room and towards Peter, when Gene stopped in front of Ava and said “we had a deal you help Peter and then you leave…for good..no more following us because Paul doesn’t need any distractions, and you’re a distraction missy…” Ava rolled her eyes “yeah whatever and it seems like you’re the only one that has a problem with me…probably because for some ungodly reason I was the first girl that shot you down…which is a stupid reason to hate someone if you ask me but since I already agreed to it I’ll be leaving then” and with that Ava walked out of the hotel room leaving Gene with a smirk on his face. “hey dude that wasn’t cool man she helped us out..helped Peter…because you and your ego didn’t want people finding out about Peter’s injuries…and she still helped him out…why do you have to be such a dick…” As Ace turned towards a chair near Peter’s bed and sat down.   
As Paul just stood staring at Gene with dark eyes glaring at him, making Gene slightly uneasy, as he walked closer to Paul. “Paul you have to understand why I had to do it she would’ve been the only thing that you would be able to focus on…and what we need right now is everyone in full capacity because we’re starting to book arenas. ARENAS PAUL! Filled with thousands of fans! Just think of the amount of cash we’re gonna rake in man. Just think” Paul pushed past Gene walking towards the hotel door “well if you’re so excited about it…then put some damn effort into helping for once on writing songs instead of basking in the glory afterwards….dick!” as he left the hotel room in a rage, running to find Ava.


	11. ch.11

Ch. 11

All Ava saw was a blur as she sped around the hotel to get back to Paul’s room. That’s all she wanted was to be alone after her confrontation with Gene. She didn’t understand how her not liking him in that way would elicit such a strong hatred. When she got to his hotel room she stopped running and looked down at the knob. “damn it…” she sobbed just remembering that she didn’t have the key to the room. “ah fuck it…” as she took her hand and grasped the knob so hard that it broke off. And she touched the door with one finger and it opened. Once inside she sat down on the bed thinking about what her next move was going to be. “god what am I going to do? Can I really leave? Can I?” Could she leave? She didn’t think she could because if she did…what would happen to them. Cody was clearly sending a message to Ava with the attack of Peter, let alone leaving him alive for that matter. But if she left would he still go through with his plan?  
As she pondered this a shooting pain shot through her making her fall back into the bed, in the fetal position, fighting off the pain with a silent scream. As her eyes opened, they revealed ever changing colors shooting through them. Once the pain subsided Ava got up from the bed and cautioniously walking into the bathroom. Once she did she lurched forward having dry heaves. She leaned her upper body up against the sink and vomited violently until their was nothing left. Ava wiped her mouth and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She saw her face paler now, and her eyes still changing colors drastically. “STOP! Why cant this stop!?” Ava moaned in pain and clutched her head as she turned on the bathtub faucet and watched it start to fill with hot water. As the bathtub was filling with water she stripped herself of Paul’s borrowed clothes and hopped into the tub resting her head on the back of the bathtub.  
Once Ava finally relaxed in the tub, feeling all the horrible feelings slowly drift away, Paul made it back to his hotel room. He looked down at the door knob that was sheared off and pushed the door open. Once inside he noticed that the door to the bathroom was open slightly, so he walked into the bathroom and saw Ava taking a bath. “I thought you were leaving?” “and yet your room is the first place that you stop at to see if im here…” “that’s because I remembered you left your clothes here…” “mmmmhmmmmm…” Ava replied eyes closed.  
That’s when Ava heard rustling and opened one eye and looked up seeing Paul starting to remove his shoes. “What are you doing?” “What does it look like im doing Ava…I mean I surely cant waste a great bath now can I” As Ava closed her eyes again, not wanting to leer at Paul as he undressed, and leaned her head on the back of the tub once again. Ava felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, followed by a “lean forward” as Paul gently help her lean forward in the tub allowing him room so he could get into the tub with her. Once he sat down behind her, Ava laid her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her body and nuzzled her neck. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes when another wave of pain shot through Ava, who instinctively tried to grip the sides of the tub in pain. Paul held onto Ava, as she started to convulse again and again, trying to keep her from falling further into the bath water. Paul held her against himself and tilted her head towards him and saw the flashes of color in her eyes as she groaned in pain. “Ava please tell me what’s happening? What can I do to make it stop…” Paul asked fear resonating clearly from his voice. To which Ava weakly replied “its…its because I healed peter…I haven’t used my powers in a long time and this is what happens if I use a lot of it…I shouldn’t have helped him in that way….i should’ve just stitched him up….but I thought I could do it…that I should because I knew that he was in pain…”  
As Ava clearly started relaxing as the pain subsided, so did Paul, as he leaned down towards her face and kissed her gently. “thank you for helping him….” “well thank you for what you did back there….cause you didn’t have to defend me..you could’ve agreed with him…” Paul laughed at that “ Ava, Gene can be a dick and if he sees me enjoying myself, he get pissed and jealous because of that…because he thinks that I should be miserable like him….and plus I did kinda enjoy calling him a dick” Ava laughed weakly and pulled Paul’s face down for a kiss.   
When they pulled away for air Paul looked at Ava with furrowed brows. “what aren’t you telling me Ava?” Ava pulled back and smiled at him “so im that easy to read huh? Well…I guess I should tell you since it’s been bothering me…I had a premonition last night. That’s why you found me up late at night in the bathroom. It was about me and my cousin, Dakota. I killed her in my premonition and I showed little remorse about it….it scared me…still does… to think I could be capable of killing my cousin…because shes the closest thing I have left of my family.” Paul’s eyes widened at this “how? Why would you kill her…that doesn’t make since because you guys seem pretty close…” “well not at the moment…after our little spat when she found us together..she threatened to leave me for good… and well she said that if I were to see you again that she would have to come with. Stubborn me left her yesterday to come to your concert and she found out and followed me…now I don’t know where she is and this premonition scared me because what if I lash out at her and do something horrible. I mean god knows what ill do now since I started using my powers again.”   
Paul sighed at this and said calmly “how ‘bout we get out of the tub and we can talk about we continue to talk about this when we get out..cause the water’s getting cold.” “ok…” ava responded as she weakly tried to stand up in the tub, and almost falls back down. Paul grabs her by the hips to stop her from falling and stands up quickly behind her. “ok letting you go out first was a bad idea….i’ll get us both out…” as scoops her up by gripping the back of her legs, while stepping out of the tub. Once he was out he set Ava down on her feet and handed her a towel, and grabbed himself one to dry himself off with.  
When they were both dry they walked out of the bathroom, and Paul helped her up on the bed to sit on as he wrapped the towel he had around his waist as he went over to his suitcase to grab them both clothes to wear. He grabbed a t-shirt for Ava and a pair of shorts for himself and walked back towards the bed and handed Ava the t-shirt. “so do you wanna still talk about it?” Paul asked as he put on the pair of shorts, and Ava threw on the t-shirt. “mmm….i’m just freaked out about what I saw in my dream…I don’t know what could’ve happened before it to make me go and kill her the way I did…” Paul laid down next to her in the bed and asked “well…how did you…uh do it…” Ava sighed “I bit her and drank her blood…so much and stabbed her with this special dagger we each have…that’s the only thing that can kill us…” “so you guys are immortal then…” “mmmhmmm…” Ava replied. “so like if I snapped your neck you would come back to life…” “yeah pretty much….BUT don’t do it…cause I don’t wanna have another relapse like I did twice already from using my powers…” “by the way…there’s no way im letting you leave….just an f.y.i. for you…” Ava rolled her eyes at that and looked up at Paul “oh course im not leaving do you really think Gene scared me into leaving…plus I don’t know if Cody will come back or not to confront me or to hurt you guys so its in your best interest to let me stay…” “mmmhmmm…and what about your other cousin, Dakota, when are you going to get back into contact with her cause I think she’ll be helpful..” Ava smirked at that “HA! Your have no idea what her or I can really do at full capacity…we should show you sometime..and tell the rest of the band for that matter…but that’s another thing to do on another day cause right now I feel bleh…” “well let’s see if we can get some breakfast and then go back down to peter’s room to see if he’s awake yet..” Paul said “ok…that sounds good..” Ava replied as they both got out of bed and changed clothes and left the hotel room to see what the accommodations the hotel had to offer.


	12. ch.12

After having continental breakfast near the hotel lobby, Paul and Ava left the area with a doggy bag. Ava opened it up and looked inside of it. “do you really think that Peter’s gonna appreciate this..it’s our leftovers….of a buffet” “hey he’s gonna appreciate any food that’s going to come his way…especially when he finds out that you help him” Paul said with a big smile. “aww….Paulie likes Peter….Paulie like Peter…” Ava chanted loudly dancing around Paul to which Paul laughs at. “what is it so wrong that I care about the guy…hes my friend..im closer with him then Ace or Gene” “why’s that exactly..?” Ava inquired curiously. “well…our houses in new York are in the same neighborhood and we always hangout together when we aren’t playing…” “that’s cool…hopefully he’ll like me then…I mean we’ve met before but we didn’t talk much…” “oh im sure that he’s gonna love you…now come on let’s get this food to him before it gets cold…” Paul said while leading Ava back to the elevators.  
Once they got inside one of the elevators Ava got an idea. “Hey Paul remember my idea that I had about having a fake audition to get the rest of the band on board with me being apart of the band?” “yeah….what do you have in mind because right now it’s gonna be hard to convince Gene..I can only imagine what’s gonna go down when you show up to see Peter…” “ah screw Gene..I’m gonna do so well that im blow him away and hes gonna have to cave and let me join…” As the doors of the elevator open Paul gets out and glances back at her and says “well to be frank your also going to have to impress the rest of us as well…or else it’s a no go” Ava gets out of the elevator and leans up towards Paul and says sarcastically with a pout“aww…and I thought that since im sleeping with you would give me an edge..” Paul laughs and leans down and kisses her “yeah well…it does make me biased…” “mmmm…cause im gonna need all the help I can get” as they both walked down the hall towards Peter’s room.  
When Paul and Ava open the door and walk in they see Peter sitting up in bed and awake. “hey Peter!!!! How are you?” Paul asks as he walks up towards the bed with Ava. “hey Paul….and Ava….” Peter winks at Ava. “im doing great now…and from what Ace told me…Ava you’re the one that I should be thanking cause if you hadn’t come I would still have a huge gash in my neck…” As peter pulls Ava down for a huge hug which Ava wasn’t prepared for. Peter whispers “seriously though thank you for helping me….and from what I can tell Paul really likes you…” then Peter releases Ava from the hug and she straightens herself smiling at Peter. “your welcome Peter…oh and by the way here you go” as Ava gives Peter the bag of food from the breakfast that Paul and Ava shared earlier. Peter takes the bag and looks at it questionably. “so…what’s in here…drugs…” which earns a groan from Paul…and a cackle that is heard in the distance which causes everyone in the room to look towards the entrance towards the room and they see Ace walk in “so what is it peter drugs…” he says with a big smile as he walks up to them and mushes up Ava’s hair. Peter looks in the bag and takes the contents out and see an assortment of breakfast items. “nope even better FOOD!” as Peter starts digging into the food like he hadn’t eaten for days.   
As Peter was stuffing his face, Gene walks into the room and sees Ava’s presence, and becomes enraged. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I thought you agreed to leave after you helped Peter?!” Everyone in the room turns around at that, and Gene stomped over to where Paul and Ava stood, as Paul stands in front of Ava protectively. “well shes staying…because I want her to stay Gene” Ava steps from behind Paul and stands in front of Gene, who looks down at her menacingly. “and to be honest….I’m here only to help you out…I mean unless you wanna get killed…” “What?! Paul what is she babbling about…” Paul sits down next to Peter, whose stopped gorging on food to listen, and Ace whose mouth is gaping wide open. “well shes right there…ask her, because shes already explained the situation to me” Gene looks back down at Ava who is nonchalantly examining the rings on her finger. “yeah my cousin Cody is after you guys, he was the one who attack Peter last night…who is only alive right now because he was sending a message to me and to the you guys…that he means business” “why would he attack Peter, we’ve never had any problems with anyone before you came along…” “that’s the point I got involved with Paul and now hes out for any of your guys’s blood because he knows I wont back down from him if he threatens anyone that I know….so I have to protect the band…including you Gene, which isn’t something I feel like doing because of your stupid hatred of me”   
Gene just shook his head at Ava’s explanation, not believing her for one second. “alright if you don’t believe me….Peter….your attacker last night…did you get a look at him?” “yeah after he knocked out my guard and started advancing on me…” “ok well was he around 6 feet tall, with a goatee, and a buzz cut…something like this…” as Ava grabbed the hotel stationary that was on the nightstand and began drawing a quick sketch of what her cousin looked like. When she was finished she handed it to Peter, whose eyes widened at the picture before him. “that’s…that’s the guy…” Ava turned around and gave Gene a I told you so look. Gene walked over to Peter and snatched the drawing out of Peter’s hand and looked at it. “so…this guy hes after us because of you…and why cant we just leave you here for him exactly..” Ava closed her eyes clearly irritated with having to explain the situation yet again to this man. “because….if you leave me here…he is still going to hunt you down just because he can…he has no remorse..so your better off having me with you to protect you…” Gene narrowed his eyes at her and looked her up and down “how are you going to protect us…your just a---“ “woman…so…” Ava said clearly offended. “plus I have my ways…” Ava said while smiling at Paul who smiled in return. Gene saw this exchange and said “what the hell did that just mean…” Paul laughed “that I know exactly what shes capable of..she can protect us trust me…”  
Gene lowered his head at this and sighed and said “alright so if you can protect us…from your cousin…how are you going to be able to keep an eye on us…” Ava smirked at this and responded “well its simple really…I join the band….so ill be able to keep an eye on you guys while you perform because with having such a huge crowd he could try anything and you wouldn’t have any protection…” Gene’s eyes widened as he responded “NO there has to be another way…you aren’t…you cant just---“ “hey Gene….maybe you should give her a chance…she might be able to pull it off” Ace said with a genuine smile on his face. “yeah I mean she saved me…so why don’t we let her give it a try…” Peter added. Gene looked over at Paul who was just smiling “so do you have anything to add?” “no….but im confident that shes gonna blow you away for sure…” Gene rolled his eyes and looked back down at Ava “alright…but you have to try out first to see if you can even perform with us….tonight…and if you cant keep up with us…then your going to be sitting backstage at EVERY concert” Ava smiled as she put out her hand for Gene to shake and said “deal..” as they shook hands, and he angrily left the hotel room.  
“well it looks like I have to get a song prepared…” Ava said. “or you could perform one of ours…it would be easier…” Paul suggested. “yeah how about Black Diamond?” Peter added with a big smile on his face. “but isn’t that a song that you sing…I mean—“ “its no big deal the lyrics are easy to pick up…” “yeah and I can teach you some of the chords to play on guitar…” Ace said. “aww you guys are awesome…thank you…” Ava said. “like I told Gene, your going to blow him away with how well you do tonight” Paul said as he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. “ok well I guess I have to start practicing…” With that Peter hopped out of bed and grabbed Ava from Paul’s grasp and started walking out the hotel room quickly saying “alright lets go rock n roll….” Leaving Paul and Ace following close behind laughing.


	13. ch.13

A Few Hours Later….  
As Paul, Ace, and Peter were readying themselves for the performance, Ava stood next to Paul with one of his back-up guitars strapped around her neck, feeling nervousness set in the longer she waited for Gene to show up. “go where the hell is he! He said he was going to show up” Ava exclaimed. Paul looked over at her and saw her hands shaking profusely. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. “hey your gonna do fine…we’ve practiced the song with you until you nailed it…it’s gonna blow him away. “yeah,” Ace agreed “you even got the guitar riffs right too…” “well I do know how to play guitar that’s not what im worried about…ive never really sung…in front of people before…well at concerts yes but never with a mic in front of my face….” “how about this I take the intro first and then you start ok…” Paul said with a smile. “ok…” Ava said with a slight smile as she took the guitar off her shoulder. “Hey guys if Gene comes in…just stall him or something I’m going to go get some water…” as she walked out of the room bumping into someone on the way. As Ava looked up to apologize she saw that it was her cousin Dakota. “how?what?” Ava stammered. “hi to you to cousin…” Dakota replied pissed off. “im sorry I bailed on you I just had to see him…and it was a good thing I did because Cody attacked Peter last night” “WHAT?! Is he…is he…--“ “yes hes still alive thankfully…and right now im trying to convince Gene that I can keep up with them…” “huh?” Dakota said obviously not understanding. “don’t you remember the original plan…to have me become apart of the band…well Gene wasn’t all for it but I convinced him to at least have me audition…er perform with them to see how I do…so…” “well at least that’s something right…” “yeah I guess im just nervous about the singing part…” Dakota laughed “well this has to be the first time ive ever seen you clam up before…youll do fine…” “yeah..” Ava said, racking her hands through her hair nervously “that’s what everyone else has been telling me all day but you never know I might just blow it…” “so your just going to walk out on this opportunity…seriously?” “no actually I was going to get some water, my mouth is a little dry..” “oh ill get that for you…ill be right back ok cous’” Dakota said running down the hallway leaving Ava to go back into the room.  
Ava goes back into the room as the boys are tinkering with their equipment. Paul looks up as he hears the door close “I thought you were going to get water?” Ava huffed “yeah well I bumped into someone along the way…” “Gene?” “nope…Dakota…ugh I swear she picks the worst time to show up…always…” Ace perks up at this bit of information and walks towards the two. “Dakota, who’s she?” “oh just my annoying older cousin….” Ace smiles at this and Ava notices “Ace don’t even think about trying anything with her…she not what she seems…” Ace cackles at this “well then…I’m going to take that as a personal challenge then….” Ava rolls her eyes at this. And then the door opens to reveal Dakota walking in with a bottle of water in her hand. Dakota walks up to Ava and hands her the bottle “here you go, it’s not cold…its all the front desk would give me for free so…” Dakota glances over at Ace who is smiling big, in response Dakota introduces herself “hi im Dakota, Ava’s cousin, and your Ace right…” “yep…that’s my name don’t wear it out…oh and back there”, Ace points towards Peter on the drums, “is Peter…” “Nice to meet you….” Dakota says cheerfully, then she looks back at Paul, who is standing next to Ava, and says with mirth in her voice “paul….nice to see you….again…” as she walks back towards a chair that was sitting in the corner. Ava rolled her eyes at the exchange, as Paul just shook off the awkwardness and went back to fine tuning his guitar. Just then the doors to the room open again, Gene walking in this time. “so your ready right?” Gene asked pointedly towards Ava who responded with “ready as I’ll ever be…” as Gene goes to grab his bass guitar and stands by his mic and says “we’ll see about that….so what song are we going to play?” “black diamond…” Peter answered as Paul started going the opening guitar solo. Then he started singing the opening line of “Out on the street for a living  
Picture's only begun  
Got you under their thumb” then he looked over at her and whispered “ready..” to which Ava nodded her head slightly as Paul screamed “HIT IT!” to which Peter responded by slamming on the drums behind them, and Ava started playing her guitar and singing,   
“Out on the streets for a living  
Picture's only begun  
Your day is sorrow and madness  
Got you under their thumb”  
She notice that her voice was tight and grimaced at the sound, until she looked at Paul who smiled and winked at her. She then relaxed and got the last verse of the intro out and Peter hit his and Paul said hit it. Just from that she felt like she was in control now and she sung Black diamond like she wrote it.

Whoo, black diamond  
Whoo, black diamond

Darkness will fall on the city  
It seems to follow you too  
And though you don't ask for pity  
There's nothin' that you can do, no, no

Whoo, black diamond  
Whoo, black diamond

Out on the streets for a living  
Picture's only begun  
Your day is sorrow and madness  
Got you under their thumb

Whoo, black diamond, yeah  
Whoo, black diamond  
After the song was over, Ava breathed a sigh of relief, just because it was done. She noticed Dakota standing up and clapping at the performance, as Paul bowed along with Peter, Ace and Gene and glanced over at Ava and saw her just standing there. “come on, you gotta bow for the audience” as he pushed her back down playfully to which she giggled in response. Then as she righted herself, Gene was standing in front of her and she stopped laughing. “so….how did I do…was I able to keep up or what” asked with a smirk on her face, knowing clearly that she performed better then Gene thought she would. Gene responded with a straight face “your in…BUT you better practice so you know our whole setlist…I don’t like looking like a fool onstage!” “no problem” Ava replied with a big smile on her face as Gene walked out of the room as Peter, Ace, Paul and Dakota cheer Ava for the great job that she did. “man you killed it on vocals and on the guitar…you might even be better then Ace” Peter said smirking at Ace who responded with a half-hearted “hey..no one can outplay me….” “oh yeah well let’s see out of the three of us guitar plays who plays the best” Ava goated. To which both Paul and Ace responded by plugging their guitar in and all three started having a guitar battle.


	14. ch. 14

April 7, 1974 Detroit Michigan, Michigan Palace 5pm

Ava was sitting down in the dressing room looking at her reflection in the mirror. “ok don’t freak out tonight…just be yourself…be Ava…don’t get stagefright…just pretend that your singing in the shower….” Ava chanted to herself trying to not psych herself out. As she sat in the chair with her eyes closed, Paul came up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. “guess who?” “ugh…maybe I don’t wanna know who it is” Ava groaned as she removed his hands from her face. “hey don’t be nervous your going to do fine and if you mess up we’re there to cover for you alright..” “yeah I guess so…” “good now…want any help with your makeup” Paul asked as he sat down in a chair next to her “no I remember the design and the steps…clown white….then powder then outline the design..clean the inside of the design…put black on for the design..then baby powder..” “good..” Paul responded absentmindedly as he got out his makeup supplies and laid them out on the table. “by the way…you did figure out a costume for yourself right?” “oh yeah….and your going to love it” Ava replied leaning over to kiss Paul on the side of his face. “oh really…im gonna like it? Can I take a peek at it before the show?” Ava smirked “nope it’s a surprise the only person besides myself who has seen it is Dakota, who helped put it together with me” “ok…..i guess I can wait” Paul pouted in the mirror trying to convince Ava otherwise. To which Ava laughed at as she started to apply the clown white makeup all over her face, as Ace, Peter and Gene came into the room and sat down in front of their own mirrors and began applying makeup to their faces as well.   
2 hours later….  
Once Ava was done applying the black makeup to her face she got up from the chair and applied baby powder the black makeup. She walked back over to her chair and stood in front of it checking her bandit makeup. When she saw that everything was in perfect order she walked out of the makeup room to change into her costume. As she walked into the adjacent room, she saw Dakota sitting on couch, anxiously waiting for her. “hey…you look great!” Dakota said, referring to the makeup job. “thanks…Paul showed me earlier how to do the design..it took FOREVER…ugh I don’t know how they can sit there for two hours…” “mmmm…well you better get used to it…cause your in this for the long haul..remember that….” “yeah yeah yeah” Ava grumbled back. “here….”Dakota said while handing Ava the bag that was in her hand. “so this is everything…the platform heels….the corset top, jacket, the stockings, garters, the bottoms” “yep..your gonna look so hot wearing this…Paul’s gonna go crazy….” Ava rolled her eyes “I would prefer that he doesn’t drool over me all night…I don’t want Gene pissed at me for the rest of the night if I mess up Paul…” “oh…its gonna be fine..now go change…come on!” Dakota said excitement in her voice as she led Ava towards a changing area in the room.  
As Ava walked towards the changing area, Paul walked into the room, in full Starchild makeup and costume. “so is Ava ready yet?” Paul asked Dakota. “almost shes getting her costume on right now….you wouldn’t believe how long it took me to get all the stuff for it at such short notice….” “hey im just happy that she rocked that audition…she gonna do great tonight I just know it…” “HEY…Dakota? Can you come in here and help me please…” Ava called. “yeah on my way” Dakota said as she went behind a curtain that was in the room to help Ava. “so what do you need help with….” Ava groaned “well I obviously cant go out there without this stupid thing tied….ugh…this is bringing back memories…and not good ones…” Dakota laughed “yeah I know what you mean….in the 1600s on corsets were big remember…” “YES! I remember how much I missed breathing fully..” As Ava groaned in pain as Dakota started lacing up the corset. “I don’t know why they were the IN thing in the 1600s in Europe and then freakin’ America had to join in the fad until the late 1800s..” “yeah and then we went back to America we still had to wear the stupid things…bleh….so if you don’t like this then why did you have me get it for you to wear…” Ava sighed “I don’t know I thought they had changed since then but nope..i was wrong…” Once Dakota was done lacing the corset, she patted Ava’s back “okay its done..how do you feel?” Ava turned around, to which Dakota whistled at her appearance, as Ava was going to walk out from the curtain, but stopped her, grabbing her wrist “Wait your hair…it’s blonde…” “so?” Ava replied “well everyone else in the band is black so…” as Dakota put her hand in the hair gesturing towards it as her eyes changed from there normal hazel color to lime green as Ava’s hair turned to black. Ava looked down at her hair and then back at Dakota whose eyes changed back to their normal color. “Dakota…you didn’t have to do that what if?” “oh…don’t worry about me…it’s still daylight out…” “well thanks…come on…” As Ava pulled Dakota and herself from behind the curtain, where Paul was waiting.   
When Paul got a look at Ava he whistled in approval, while Ava spun around in a circle to give him a full-view of her new costume. “so you like..” as she pulled her thigh high stocking up higher on her legs, and fixed the garters that would keep the stockings in place. “yeah but its missing something…” Paul replied as he walked over to a rack that was sitting in the room that kept the band’s costumes, and he pulled a dry cleaning bag from it and opened it revealing a leather jacket. “here’s what it needs” as he walks to her and stands behind her and puts it on her. “aww…aren’t you guys cute together…” Peter said standing in the doorframe of the room in full makeup and costume. Paul rolled his eyes and gently kissed Ava, trying to not get their makeup messed up. “well damn…I think your going to the be the star onstage tonight holy shit” as Peter took in Ava’s costume. “thanks..its nothing if I had had more time..i would’ve gotten something together that matched your costumes” “by the way great makeup job…so Paul let you use it or did you steal the idea?” Peter asked smiling huge “no she didn’t steal it..i let her have it…it matches her personality better anyway…” Paul answered as he walked up to Peter, who moved out of the way to allow him to get back into the makeup room. “what did he go back in there for?” Dakota asked. “probably to see how Ace and Gene are doing on their makeup..theirs takes longer then ours…and by the looks of it” Peter said while glancing at a clock that was in the room “its almost show time so they better be ready…”  
At that Ace cackled loudly behind them “hey Peter…don’t get your whiskers in a bunch…we’re all good” As Ace walked into the room to join them, with Paul and Gene not far behind. “good because we have to go on in a few minutes…” “ALRIGHT Im so ready!” Paul yelled, as Gene just stood there looking at Ava “is that your costume?” “yeah…all I could get together last night…” “hey Gene don’t bag on her costume she looks fine…” Ace said with a slight slur. “great..your drunk already” Gene replied while he walked out of the room in a huff. “man what’s his problem” Peter asked. “hes pissed cause I actually nailed the audition…probably thinks im gonna take away from his stage presence…hes like a woman…” Ava said with a smirk on her face. Dakota rolled her eyes “who cares about what Gene thinks…you guys are going to do great tonight alright now come on…” As she walked out of the room with the rest following.  
As soon as they walked out the of makeup and changing rooms, they quickly got on the side of the stage, just in time as one of the crew members shouted “YOU WANTED THE BEST! YOU GOT THE BEST! THE HOTTEST BAND IN THE LAND!KISSSSSSSS!” And with that each band member made their way onstage, while the crowd went wild, as they opened with Deuce.

Get up  
And get your grandma outta here  
Pick up  
Old Jim is workin' hard this year  
And baby  
Do the things he says to do

Baby, if you're feeling good  
And baby if you're feeling nice  
You know your man is workin' hard  
He's worth a deuce

Honey  
Don't put your man behind his years  
And baby  
Stop cryin' all your tears  
Baby  
Do the things he says to do  
Do it

Baby, if you're feeling good  
And baby if you're feeling nice  
You know your man is workin' hard  
He's worth a deuce

And baby, if you're feeling good  
Yes baby if you're feeling nice  
You know your man is workin' hard  
Yeah  
After the last note on Paul’s guitar the stage lights turn off. Ava stands next to Paul in the darkness and hears the crowd cheering for more. When the lights turn back on Ava looks out into the crowd of cheering people and smiles. “HEY PEOPPPPLLLLEEEE HOW YOU DOIN’ OUT THERE!!!” Paul screams out to the crowd, to which they scream back in response. “GOOD….now you might be thinking ‘who’s this chick on the stage tonight?’ Well I would like to introduce our new band member..AVA! Everybody give her a hand!” As the crowd cheers and Ava blushes slightly but thanks to the makeup goes unseen as she bows to the audience.  
When she rights herself she looks out at the audience once again and see Dakota standing in the front row smiling up and winking at her. Ava looks farther crowd scanning the people when her eyes meet with someone else’s. Ava looks over at Paul who is doing the intro into the next song already, Strutter, talking about all the girls walking around in New York, which earns another cheer. When Paul starts to do the riff, Ava grabs his hand “hey I need to talk to you about something…” Paul looks up at her annoyed “really Ava? Right now we just started our set” “YES now come on…” as she starts dragging Paul off stage leaving the rest of the band members on stage dumbfounded. Once off stage Paul pulls out of her grasp “why did you just drag me offstage! In front of a packed house! Do you realize how important this show is…” Ava sighed “yes I do understand but I was just looking out at the audience and…I think I just saw cody out there..” “WHAT?!” Paul starts racking his fingers through his hair nervously. “you know what im gonna get Dakota hold on….” As Ava goes back out onstage and looks down at Dakota and points at her for and does a come here gesture with her finger and walks bristly back off stage, with the other band members following her slightly peeved at the situation. “hey why did you drag Paul off stage like that?” Ace asked setting his guitar down. “yeah…we barely started the set…” Peter added. “my cousin that’s why” Ava said simply as she walked up to Paul who was talkin to Dakota, clearly upset. “What do you mean that hes out there now” Dakota said to Paul. “that’s what Ava just told me! Isn’t your job to watch the crowd to make sure he wouldn’t do something like this?” “Paul!” Ava shouted standing between the two, “stop its not her fault that she didn’t sense him alright…now if her and I stop him now…without anyone noticing…we can continue on with the set alright….you know what…continue on without me and Dakota and I will go and take care of this right now…” Ava said as she walked away from Paul, Dakota following her back to the makeup room, behind the stage.  
Once there they both ran in, Dakota helping Ava remove her costume in a flash. Dakota ran across the room, grabbing a washcloth and baby oil, putting some on the cloth and handing it to Ava would proceeded to quickly wipe the makeup off her face. After the makeup is removed, Ava grabs the clothes that she came with on and put them on. “come on lets get this over with so maybe you can go back on…” Dakota said. “I hope so…and remember…don’t use your powers to there full extent..its night…we usually aren’t suppose to remember….” Ava replied with caution in her voice “ugh right….stupid curse…” Dakota groaned as they both made there way out of the makeup room and into the crowd.  
Once amongst the audience they both started scanning trying to find him. When suddenly he stood before them with a menacing grin on his face. “well hello there…ava….sister” Cody said to both girls. “so I thought you understood that the last attack was just a warning for you to go away from them, to stop getting involved….” “how was I suppose to know that you weren’t going to come back and kill them all…” Cody laughed at this “well now that was for me to know and for you to find out….maybe…” Ava glared at Cody “so you were planning on killing them..not on my watch your not…” as Ava’s eyes changed colors to a blazing red as she stared at Cody, who suddenly was thrown on the ground gasping for breath. “hey ava….ava…stop….you cant use that much power” Dakota warned, as Ava continued to suffocate him, until Dakota grasped Ava’s arms and shook her, losing her grasp on Cody who, as suddenly was in front of them was gone in a blink of the eye. Ava turned around looking at Dakota pissed “look what you’ve done I had him…now hes anywhere in this place….probably hurting people…” “I couldn’t just let you use your powers to there full effect at night, we don’t know how itll effect you…” Ava groaned “well lets just go try and find him…and ill just remove him from the area then…” “ok lets go…” Dakota replied, as they both started walking around the theater.  
As Ava was walking around she wasn’t seeing him anywhere. So she decided to check out the crowd near the front of the stage. As she was doing so, she saw Peter’s drumset begin to rise, as the audience began cheering louder. But she also noticed the look on Peter’s face, who looked worried at what was going on. So she ran backstage to see what was up. When she got onto the side of the stage she screamed “peter what’s wrong!” Peter looked over to where Ava was screaming and responded “my drumset…its rising too high…its not suppose to go this high!” Ava eyes widened “cody…cody’s doing this I know it…Peter GET OFF IT! JUMP!” and with that Peter jumped off the drumset and comes flying at her. Both Peter and Ava land on the ground with a thud. Peter gets up off of Ava and helps her up. “hey im sorry I landed on you…honestly I don’t think I should’ve landed that far away..that was weird do you think that he might’ve done that?” Ava clutched her head in pain and responded with “Peter….cody did do that…” “of course I did…” cody responded from behind them. “I mean since you just made it that much more difficult for me to kill him” as he quickly runs and stops standing behind Peter who tries to get away but is to slow as Cody holds him in place as he grips Peter’s shoulders in an iron grip. “your not going anywhere” cody says as he strikes Peter’s neck with his teeth and drinks from him as Peter screams in agony. “STOP!” Ava screams as her eyes turn a bright red and flings Cody off of Peter, who falls to the ground unconscious. Ava runs over to him and starts to heal his wound. “please be ok….please be ok….” She cried as she noticed that her healing powers weren’t working. “no no no no no….why isn’t it working…” as she pushed harder for it to work, as Dakota runs up and sees the scene before her. “AVA! PETER! WHAT HAPPENED!” “cody….” Ava replied “I cant….i cant….let him die” Ava cried as she pushed harder to get him to heal faster, as her nose starts bleeding. “Ava stop…we can take him to the hospital….you don’t know what will happen if you continue to push it…” Dakota said pushing Ava’s hands away from Peter. “NO!!!!” Ava screamed at Dakota as she put her hands back near his neck. Dakota looked at Ava and noticed her eyes were different. Then she noticed that instead of her normal blue-green color, or any other color depending on if she were using her powers, that they were just black. Dakota gasped at this. “AVA STOP somethings happening to you….” Dakota cried as she once again pries Ava’s hands away from Peter’s neck and begins to shake her. “please don’t tell Paul what happened…please…” Ava told Dakota before she passed out from exhaustion.  
Dakota held Ava, as Paul, Ace and Gene run up. “I told you we should’ve stopped” Paul screamed at Gene. Paul kneeled down and searched Peter’s neck for a pulse. “oh thank god…hes still with us…” Paul said.Then a crew member came up and Paul told him to get Peter to a hospital, as additional crew members came up to help pick him up and take him to an emergency room. Once that was done, Paul looked over and saw Dakota holding Ava. “she saved him….even though she knew that it was gonna hurt her…she saved him” Dakota cried holding Ava. Paul racked his hands through his hair “let me take her….” Paul kneeled down and scooped Ava up in his arms and walked offstage, with Dakota following. Paul looked down at Ava and gently tucked a strand of black hair from her face and kissed her forehead. “im gonna take care of you…don’t worry..” as Paul and Dakota walked out of the back exit and towards the car that was waiting, back to the hotel room.


	15. ch. 15

When Paul and Dakota got to Paul’s room with Ava in her arms, he set her down on the bed and put the covers over her, as Dakota sat down next to her. “so…do you think shes going to be okay?” Paul asked. “I don’t know…we’ve never used our powers before at night…because we didn’t know what would happen to us…because we were scared…he warned us that something awful would happen if we did…” “cody….he told you that…why?” Dakota looked from Ava to Paul “because he was the one that gave us this curse…” Paul sat down next to Dakota with his eyebrows furrowed at this bit of information. “you mean your brother…he gave you these powers…” “no…he didn’t…he just found a way of restricting them for us…he cursed us by having our powers only available for us in daylight and if we were to try to us them at night…well all he told us was something bad would happen so we never tried until tonight…” “how..why did he restrict your powers?” Dakota laughed slightly at this “all because he wanted Ava weaker…hes always had it against her for getting the powers first..but it was understandable…she was married to the man after all…” “woah woah woah….she was married to a guy that had the powers…I thought she just was born with them or something…” “well she married this man who in our town there was whispers about him possessing these gifts…and cody being greedy struck a deal with him…Ava for a chance at possessing these same powers” “so your brother just traded her like that…..” Paul said astounished “well it was a different time back then…we were short on money and marrying Ava off to him helped with the money shortage…one less person to feed and all that….” Dakota said calmly. “now enough talk about our past…we need to worry about Ava right now..” As Paul looked back at Ava who laid on the bed curled up in the sheets. Dakota touched Ava’s forehead “uh….shes hot ill get a washcloth….” As Dakota got up and went over to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and running it over coldwater.   
When Dakota walked back in the room, she saw Paul get up from sitting on the end of the bed, and went to lay next to her holding her. “here…put this on her forehead” as she handed the washcloth to Paul, who laid the washcloth on Ava’s forehead. “hey I was wondering when you were going to go check on Peter….he should be in a room at the hospital by now…” “did she help at all…with the injury when she was trying to heal him?” Paul asked “well from what I could tell hes going to be fine probably put a bandage on the wound, but he might have a couple broken ribs, cause he fell pretty hard when Cody attacked him.” “I wanna stay here with her…until morning at least then ill visit him…”  
Just as Dakota was going to refute the phone began to ring. She grabbed the phone and answered it. “hello….mmmm…ok ill get him…” Dakota handed the phone to Paul, who mouthed “who is it?” “its Ace…” pushing the phone into Paul’s hand, as he got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom to talk to Ace. “how is he? What….he was asking for me…and Ava…well shes still unconscious…Dakota’s here helping me with her until she wakes up….ugh alright…alright Ace calm down…I’ll be right there…” As Paul clicked the off switch on the phone and walked out of the bathroom. “so how’s Peter?” Dakota asked. “he has a couple broken ribs, broken collarbone and he had to get stitches in his neck…Ace said that Peter was asking for me and Ava and that I should get over there right now…I think hes only saying that though because Gene is bothering him…so I guess im gonna go over and see Peter…and if she wakes up..call the hospital and ill be right back here…” “ok but I don’t think anythings going to happen anytime soon..so go see Peter and when you get back tell me how hes doing ok..” Dakota replied, as Paul walked out of the hotel room on his way to the hospital.  
After Paul left the hotel, Dakota sat down next to Ava on the bed. Dakota noticed that Ava was rolling around slightly, which made Dakota feel better, because she was no longer unconscious anymore, but sleeping. When suddenly Ava shot up in bed, gasping for air and was looking around in the room, and saw Dakota sitting next to her, who was shocked. “AVA! Holy crap your ok” Dakota said hugging Ava. Dakota let go of Ava and really got a look at her and noticed that her eyes were black. “Ava…are you ok?” “where’s Paul at?! Where is he?” Ava asked Dakota. “he left…he went to visit Peter in the hospital why?” In response Ava grabbed Dakota’s hand, who gasped at the contact, as she saw the vision that Ava had. “he going to be there…alone with him…we have to go to stop him..come on” Ava told Dakota, getting up off the bed, then backing up towards the bed as her head rushed. “ugh….no no no dakota im fine lets go…” As Ava weakly got up and started walking out of the hotel room. “well you better not use your powers again…if anything happens let me take care of it okay cous’” Dakota said following her out of the hotel room. “fine…as long as we get to the hospital…” as they ran down the hallway towards the elevators.


	16. ch. 16

At the hospital….  
When Paul got to the hospital, he asked where the floor Peter was on, and got into the elevator and pressed the button for the 8th floor. As the elevator stopped Paul got out and tried to find Peter’s room, finally asking a nurse where his room was located, who directed him in the direction of Peter’s room. As he entered Peter’s room, he noticed that no one else was visiting him. “hey Paulie….” Peter said weakly from his hospital bed “hey buddy how are you doing?” Paul asked as he sat in a chair that was next to Peter. “ive been better..but from what Ace told me earlier I wouldn’t be here if it was for Ava…that she healed me…and you didn’t tell me that she had powers dude” Peter said with excitement on his face. “well she didn’t want any of us to know…but well she cant hide anything now right…” Peter laughed slightly but then grimaced in pain due to the broken ribs. “ugh…I swear I need to get better soon cause if I cant laugh without having shooting pain…im done for” Paul smiled at him “ah you’ll be fine soon…at least we got you to the hospital” “yeah….so where is ava at?” Peter asked. “shes at the hotel recuperating, using her powers took a toll on her…last time I saw her she was still unconscious…” “WHAT?! And you’re here right now! Ugh you’re an idiot Paul….”Peter told Paul. “Ace said that you were asking for me so….” “SO WHAT! Screw me stay with your girl who risked her life to save me..god sometimes I wonder about you…” Peter said shaking his head. Paul laughed at this “man I thought you were going to act differently from the news but….” “what I was suppose to say ‘thanks paul for leaving the girl that saved me in the hotel room so you could see me’ hell no! now you leave this hospital and go back to her because I want your face to be the first thing that she sees when she wakes up” “damn peter I didn’t think you were a romantic?” Paul asked on the verge of laughing his ass off. Peter rolls his eyes at this annoyed “im only a romantic when I see that you guys are perfect for each other…like come on its so obvious that you like her…if she were anyone else spouting about someone trying to come after us and kill us…you would’ve laughed in their face but no you straight out saw that she was telling the truth….you believed her..and then you helped her become a part of the band…you would’ve never let someone else pull that…dude your falling for her…” Peter said straight-faced. Paul’s eyebrows furrowed at this “but we’ve only known each other for a week….” “so….sometimes love just happens bro….now go…leave now…” Peter said with a smile on his face as he started shooing Paul out of his room “alright alright im leaving happy….” Paul said in response as he got up and walked out of Peter’s room and down the hall.  
As Paul turned at corner, right in front of him stood Cody. “well hello there….how was the hospital visit….you know im surprised that he even lived through it….i thought I punctured his carotid artery and it should’ve killed him quickly” Paul glared at him “Ava healed him” Cody’s eyebrows rose in shock “wow never thought she would risk using her powers at night…but I guess that’s fate for you…” “what do you mean by that exactly….” Cody laughed “oh you’ll find out soon enough” As Dakota and Ava round the corner of the hallway and see Cody and Paul. Cody looks behind him “well your not looking so well Ava…I wonder why…” As Paul looked beyond Cody and looked at Ava and saw that her eyes were black. “holy crap Ava what’s wrong with your eyes!” “side affect of using my powers at night that’s all…” “yes…and then comes the hallucinations…the cravings for blood…” cody listed off. “but I guess your already used to the latter..right…how long has it been since you indulged….a couple days…weeks…” Cody said while coming closer to Ava, while Dakota stood in front of Ava “ah ah ah…brother…just leave and I wont have to do anything to you…” Dakota said to Cody. “HA! Like you would do anything to me, you’re my sister after all….” “oh yeah…” Dakota replied, eyes beginning to glow red in anger…as she lunged at Cody with her teeth bared, connecting with his neck biting him, pushing him to ground. Once Cody was pinned on the ground by Dakota, as she repeatedly punched Cody to the point where blood was seeping from his nose. Then Dakota calmly gets up and brushes herself looking down at Cody. “just because Im your sister doesn’t mean I can beat the shit out of you….brother…” Dakota said glaring at him with blood dripping from her mouth. Ava weakly walked towards Dakota “Dakota what have you done….you bit him that means—“ “don’t worry I didn’t ingest it…” Dakota replies as she spits the blood that is in her mouth onto Cody. “your going to regret this…” Cody said as he sped out of the hospital clutching his neck.  
Once Cody was gone, everyone sighed in relief. “since that craziness is over with…let’s go see Peter” Ava said as Dakota began to follow Ava to Peter’s room. Paul stopped Ava “do you think that’s a good idea, you don’t look so good…well and your eyes..” Paul gestured. Ava smiled at him and her eyes went from solid black to their normal color. “im fine see…” as Paul shook his head. “no your not gonna go in their…plus peter needs to rest and so do you…” “well Ava I wouldn’t argue with his logic…plus we can see him tomorrow morning when your all rested up..” Dakota added with a smile on her face. As Paul led Ava towards the elevators, Ava looked back at Dakota who was smirking at her.


	17. Chapter 17

August 18, 1974, Hollywood CA

While laying in bed, Ava was awoken suddenly as the alarm clock next to her rang in her ears. She closed her eyes at the ringing and pushed the off button, and proceeded to lay back down and pull the pillow that her head was on over her head, trying to go back to sleep. Then suddenly as she set the pillow down over her head, it was lifted off of her head, the morning sun hitting her face, to which she groaned at. She opened one eye and looked out at the sunrise from the sliding glass window that led out to the balcony. Ava sighed and closed her eyes again, which was met with a pillow connecting with her face. Ava gasped and opened her eyes and got up quickly to see who the culprit was. As she sat up in bed and looked over towards her right, she saw Paul standing next to the bed with a pillow in his hands and a huge smile on his face. “what you have to get up we have to go soon…that’s why I set the alarm last night so we could get an early start…” Paul said as he set the pillow down next to her, as he walked to the bathroom to get ready. As he walked away Ava smirked as she grabbed the pillow that Paul just had and threw it at his retreating back. Once it connected with a soft thud, Paul turned around, eyebrows raised, as Ava smiled back and stuck her tongue out him, as Paul rolled his eyes as he continued to walk to the bathroom.  
Ava finally got up, and poured water into the hotel coffee maker that was next to the tv and put in the prepackage coffee grounds into the coffeemaker and smiled as she heard the coffeemaker start percolating. “you know we can get coffee at one of the restaurants downstairs right…” Paul said from the open bathroom door. “ugh but I want coffee now….” Ava whined sleepily, as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror beside the television, and her eyes grew wide as she touched her hair in shock. “holy shit! Oh my god my hair!” Ava screamed as Paul stepped out of the bathroom at the commotion “what! Whats up” he said as he watch Ava looking at her reflection in the mirror “I look like cousin IT…look at my hair….” As Paul slightly laughs from where hes standing as Ava looks at him through the reflection of the mirror “shut up paul…you aren’t doing any better…” as she gestured towards his hair that was everywhere as well. At that Paul touched his hair and tried to pouf it down, with no success and shrugged his shoulders as he stepped back into the bathroom. Ava rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom, as Paul was trying to fix his hair. “um….i think you need to take a shower first before you do that..” Ava said matter of factly as she touched his hair and made a “pouf” sound as she did and slightly laughed as Paul turned and looked at her and said “you do look like cousin IT by the way” looking at her hair. To which Ava didn’t respond to as she turned away from him as she proceeded to turn on the water in the shower and putting her hand in to check the temperature. Once it was the desired temperature, Ava stripped herself of her pajamas and got in the shower and pulled the shower curtain closed.  
Once the shower curtain was closed and Ava started washing her hair, Paul stared at the shower curtain through the mirror, then shrugged as he began to take off the pajama bottoms that he was wearing and quietly opened the shower curtain and hopped in the shower with Ava. She was humming a song as she was scrubbing the shampoo in her hair and as she turned towards Paul to rinse the shampoo from her hair, so opened her eyes and she flinched when she saw Paul standing in the shower with her. She gasped, then glared at him “jesus! You scared the hell outta me I thought you were a killer holy shit!” Paul rolled his eyes and smiled as he took a couple steps closer to her “sorry I scared you just thought that we could conserve water…” he said with a smirk on his face. At that Ava moved her arm up towards the showerhead and pointed it directly at Paul’s face. To which Paul gasped at the cold spray, as Ava quickly turned the hot water to cold. Suddenly through the spray of the shower, Paul grabs Ava’s waist and picks her up and holds her in the path of the cold spray. Ava squeals at the cold sensation and tries to bat Paul’s hands away from her waist. Then Ava smirks at Paul as her eyes change color and she forcefully pushes Paul’s hands off of her and quickly pins him up against the shower wall smiling up at him with her glowing eyes. “you shouldn’t have done that….” Ava says playfully as Paul smiles down at her and replies “well you deserved it…” as Paul looks at her eyes changing colors “isn’t that going to not end well…” Paul said gesturing towards her eyes. “that only happens if I use them at night…if I use them during the day nothing is gonna happen…” “that’s good,” Paul replied as he took Ava in his arms and hugged her “because seeing you unconscious like how you were months ago scared the hell outta me…” “mmmmm….” Ava replied, laying her head on Pauls shoulder closing her eyes and just listening to Pauls steady heartbeat. Ava moved her head closer to Paul’s neck and she felt him flinch slightly and she looked up at him. “are you ok?” she asked to which Paul responded “are you going to bite me…” Ava’s eyebrows furrowed at this as she moved from Paul’s shoulder and looked up and him and laughed slightly at his question “oh sweetie…I wouldn’t bite you…plus that’s not how that works…well for me at least…” Ava replied with a smile on her face as she continued saying “anyhow you would know when I was going to…” as her eyes changed to a dark red as she opened her mouth revealing fangs, to which Paul’s eyes grow big, as Ava goes back to resting her head on his shoulder, near his neck as she slowly grazes his neck with her fangs, as Paul gasped at sensation. Ava laughed slightly as she goes underneath the spray of the water and continues to wash her hair out as Paul is still leaning against the shower wall. “trust me im not going to bite you ever….i don’t have cravings for human blood…it just tastes wrong….” As she goes back over to him and pulls him into the shower spray and gets a generous amount of shampoo in her hands and begins to slowly massage it into his hair. Paul closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling, as Ava moves out of the way of the spray of the shower, letting it wash over Paul’s hair, washing out the suds, as Ava grabs the conditioner and puts a small amount in her hair, working it into her scalp. “so you crave….well if its not human blood..what then?” Paul asked while continuing to wash the shampoo out of his hair. Ava stopped working the conditioner in her hair and stopped for a minute, contemplating whether if she should answer his question. Then she shrugged and said “well…I have more of a taste for…well what I am actually…” as she moved to angle the showerhead down more to wash her hair of the conditioner. Paul looked down at her with an unreadable expression on his face as he said “that’s….interesting….i guess..” Ava’s eyebrows raised at him “don’t you mean ‘Ava…that’s so fucking weird…’” Paul laughed slightly “why do you even crave it?” “my husband the one that made me this way…well lets just say he didn’t teach control that well..we both were kinda bloodcrazy together back a couple centuries ago” As Paul sighs. “what…oh my god your jealous of him…oh my god” Ava said while laughing at Paul. “well..kinda I wish I would’ve met you then…” Paul said stepping closer to Ava, as Ava shook her head and laughed at his comment “oh sweetie..you wouldn’t have wanted to…I mean then you would be old….and kinda dead and I would be too…” as Ava shut off the water to the shower and they both stepped out of the shower wrapping towels around themselves.   
“we better get dressed Dakota is probably going to be knocking on the door soon” Ava said as she quickly wraps her hair in a towel and walks out of the bathroom, with Paul following. “yeah cant have her catching me like this again…” Paul said as he went to pick out clothes from his suitcase to wear. Ava rolled her eyes at his comment “she only freaked cause…well we were about to…you know…and well im her little cousin in her eyes still that’s why she freaked out…I think I might to if I was in her position walking in on someone half naked sitting next to her you know…” Ava said while also rifling through her own suitcase, picking out jeans and a maroon top. “yeah I guess” Paul said sitting on the bed looking down at his suitcase “im gonna go get ready and then when im out of the bathroom you can go and change okay…” Ava said as she leaned down and kissed Paul’s cheek, then walked back into the bathroom with her clothes to change. Once Ava changed she came out of the bathroom, wearing the dark wash jeans and the top, brushing her hair. She stopped watching Paul struggling trying to get into the jeans that he had in his hands, hopping comically around while muttering obscenities. Ava started laughing, prompting Paul to look in her direction with a slight annoyed expression on his face. “ha ha ha..its so funny that I cant get into these damn jeans” as Ava walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, stopping the hopping as she pulled the jeans up without any problems and looked at him with a smile. “there, see…they fit” Ava said turning back around to continue brushing her hair as Paul glared at her “thanks for the help…” he said sarcastically at her as she laughed and spun around to stand on her tippytoes to kiss him. “mmm your welcome….” Ava replied as Paul took the hairbrush out of Ava’s hand and started to brush his own hair, a smile on his face the entire time.  
Once they were both ready to go and get Dakota from her hotel room, Ava putting on her shoes, sitting on the bed, while Paul was staring at his reflection in the mirror by the television, checking his hair. “hey did you get a camera?” Ava asked, as Paul picked up the disposable camera that was laying on the little table in front of him and showed it to her in the reflection of the mirror. “great…lets go get her…” Ava said standing up as they both walked out of the hotel room. “ohh this is going to be so much fun today….” Ava said as they started walking down the hall. “yeah I know ive never been to California before so thisll be kinda fun doing the whole tourist thing” Paul replied smiling down at her. “hey you wanna see if Ace or Peter wants to come along?” Ava asked. “yeah sure why not” Paul replied as they continued walking down the hall. After walking for a bit they stopped in front of Ace and Peter’s room. Ava knocked on the door. From inside she heard female giggling, accompanied by male laughter. “oh boy….looks like one of ‘em had company last night” Ava said to Paul. Paul sighed and knocked on the door, this time louder, becoming impatient. “ACE HELLO” to which the door opened slightly, revealing Ace. “hey…whats up guys…” Ace said with a smile on his face. Just as Ava was going to answer, a woman’s voice was hear saying “hey Ace whose at the door” as they heard footsteps approaching, as the woman clearly with a sheet wrapped around her body moved herself into view shocking both Ava and Paul. “what the fuck….” Paul and Ava said both eyes wide. “Dakota what the fuck…” as Dakota just stood there clutching the sheet tighter, turning slightly red at her little cousin.


	18. hotter than hell photoshoot

Later that day….  
Paul and Ava were walking around Hollywood, as Ava was still feeling uncomfortable with what had gone on earlier that day. “I still cant believe it….Dakota and…..ACE of all people…” Paul laughed at this and said smugly “well now you know how she felt a couple months ago…” Ava punched Paul in the arm in response as they continued to walk down Hollywood Blvd. “so are you ready for the photoshoot tonight” Paul asked Ava. Ava sighed slightly “ I don’t know…I mean….ive been known not that take direction well…..” Paul smirks slightly at this and says suggestively “what do you mean that you cant take direction well…I mean in the bedroom---“ Ava cuts off his statement with another punch to the arm, but this time harder, which makes Paul wince as he grabs at his upper arm in pain “ok ok ok you don’t take direction well…geeze” as Ava laughs “what I meant is that I don’t take direction well when being photographed…I don’t know why but when a camera is in my face and the photographer is shouting stuff I just freeze up…” “aww youll do fine I promise…plus the photographer….Norman Seeff hes suppose to be really good, youll be in good hands and we’ll all be there..” Paul said reassuringly. “now come on we didn’t get up early to just mope around in Hollywood, we came to sightsee!” Paul said excitedly trying to get Ava off the photoshoot, which she obviously was nervous about. Ava laughed at Paul as he started taking pictures of the walk of fame, as he dragged her along with him.  
As they continued to walk down the Hollywood Walk of Fame, taking pictures of them both in front of different stars, Ava noticed someone in the camera lens as she was about to take a picture of Paul in front of Graumans Chinese theater. “oh crap…..” Ava said as she laid eyes on Ace and Dakota walking across the street. “Hey weren’t you going to take a picture of me?” Paul asked as Ava took the camera away from her face as she continued watching Ace and Dakota walking down the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Paul followed Ava’s line of sight and noticed Ace and Dakota. “oh come on now your just holding a grudge Ava” Paul said snapping Ava out of her thoughts. “well how would you feel know your cousin is doing it with Ace who we all know is involved with someone” “well as of now he’s involved with your cousin…” Paul said casually as he took the camera out of Ava’s hands and took the picture of himself in front of Graumans. “oh you know what I mean he has a girlfriend….does she think hes just gonna dump that girl for her…I mean we all know that he has one night stands but he will always go back to her” “well I think your just going to have to let her figure that out for herself..its gonna hurt but it has to be done now come on let’s keep walking” as Paul put his arm around Ava’s shoulder as they both start walking in the opposite direction of where Ace and Dakota were at. “well back to the conversation we were having before about the photo shoot tonight…cause im nervous still” “well from what I heard from peter is that they will be providing some stuff to help with nerves” “oh god…you know what that means…Peter and Ace are gonna get so wasted” Ava laughed. “yeah thatll be real fun to watch…I just hope they don’t go overboard”

Later that night at the studio……  
Ava and Paul got out of their rental car, in full makeup and costume outside of the studio where they were going to shoot the album artwork for their second album “Hotter Than Hell”. As they were walking up to the door Ava stopped in her tracks. “I cant do this…” Paul took a step towards her “what are you talking about he’s just going to take some pictures of us that’s all…” “yeah I guess your right what could happen anyways” Ava said with the shake of her head and they both continue towards the door and knocked. A couple seconds later the door was opened by a man with a long face and long blonde hair. “AH good you both are here we’ve been waiting for you…” the man said as the pair walking into the huge room. All Ava saw were a mass of people, men and women, some of which were covered in silver paint and nothing else. “what the hell did we walk into” Ava whispered to Paul. “I have no idea…I guess it was Norman’s idea”   
Ava walked over to a table that was filled with different types of alcohol. “what are you doing?” Paul asked as Ava just started mixing herself a drink “what does it look like im doing….if im gonna be here I have to be buzzed or else im walk outta here right now ‘cause this is some weird shit….” Just then a girl with a bird head on walked by in nothing but her birthday suit. “well I might as well join you..” Paul said with as his eyebrows raised as the girl walking by. “make me something ANYTHING!” At that Ava started mixing Paul the drink that she had just made for herself and then passed it to him. “here….but I have to warn you..its pretty strong so don’t-“ At that Paul downed the drink in one shot, which was followed by a face that made it looked like he just sucked on 100 lemons. “hey are you ok?” Ava asked as she sipped at her own drink. “just peachy….now let’s get this show on the road..” Paul said as he walked over to where the rest of the band was, as Norman was taking their pictures amongst the mob of people partying around them.


	19. hotter than hell photoshoot pt. 2

An hour went by as everyone was partying as Norman continued taking pictures. Ava got up as Norman began taking individual pictures of the band with the other partygoers that he invited to the studio. She walked over to the table that contained all the alcohol and poured herself another drink. As she was doing so Gene walked up next to her. “are we almost done with the photoshoot?” Ava asked him. “I don’t know he just keeps on taking pictures of all of us I think he has enough” Ava looked back at where the rest of the band was, and watched as Peter and Ace started making out with a couple of the girls that were painted in silver. “speaking of having enough….have you kept an eye on Paul?” Gene asked Ava with a raised eyebrow. “what are you talking about he’s fine I only saw him drink one drink and I made it for him..” “well take a look for yourself….” Gene said as he pointed beyond where Peter and Ace where to a four poster bed, where Paul was laying on surrounded by more girls. “great just great” Ava muttered to herself as she walked away from Gene and towards the gold four poster bed that was filled with satin pillows.   
Ava stopped in front of the bed, her presence obviously not registered to the girls that were on the bed with Paul. “excuse me? What do you think your doing to him?” Ava asked anger clearly in her voice. One of the girls looked at her and said “why should you care he’s been enjoying our company before you came here” Ava looked at Paul who clearly was so trashed being that his eyes held no emotion. Ava pushed the girls off the bed “get off of him before I hurt you…you sluts” and with that the girls left the bed to find someone else to grope. Ava got up on the bed with Paul, as he struggled to sit himself up. “hey AVA” Paul said loudly as he fell back onto the bed and started laughing “hey can you help me up” he said as he put his arms out for her to pull him upright. Once she did she got a good look at him. She saw that he was covered in silver paint all over his chest from the girls that were previously in the bed with him. And with their close proximity as she held him up she smelled pure alcohol coming from him. “Paul…how many drinks have you had tonight?” Ava asked. “well….i had the one you made me..which by the way was SO GOOD!” Paul said drunkenly as he hugged her. “then well I lost count because the girls kept on coming back with more drinks” Paul continued. “hmmm..well that explains it” Ava replied. “well you know what I think we are done…Norman has enough photos of us so im sure he wont mind if we leave” Ava said as she tried to wrap both arms around Paul to hold him up on his feet and walk him out of the building. But as soon as they both stood up Paul wobbled and both fell back onto the bed. “ugh…well I guess Gene can help…cause your a lot heavier then you look…” Ava said as she looked over at Paul who was playing with her hair. “your really pretty you know that…” Paul said as he twirled a strand of her hair on his finger. Ava smiled at him “thank you….now Paul can you stay on this bed for me while I go get Gene?” Ava questioned as she sat up on the bed. Paul quickly nodded in response as Ava stood up to retrieve Gene.  
Once both Ava and Gene came back to the bed they saw Paul slowly sliding off the bed. “ugh I swear….he cant stay still” Ava said exasperated as they both had to bend down and pick up Paul off the floor. “wow he really is gone” Gene said surprised. “you really think I was just makin’ it up that hes thrashed….cause Ive never seen him like this before” Ava said as they started walking Paul towards the studio door. “hey where are you guys going the party just started!” Peter yelled to the threesome. “I would love to stay but Paul is kind of out of it so we are going to take him back to the hotel room.” “well I guess we’ll just tell Paul all about the fun that he missed” Peter responded as Ava opened up the door and walked out slowly with her arm wrapped around Paul’s waist and Gene holding up Paul on the other side.  
Once they walked him to the car and set him in the backseat and closed the door, Ava walked to the other side of the car, on the driver’s side and looked back at Gene who was making his way back towards the studio. “hey…thanks for helping me with Paul…but uh….can you come with me cause I wont be able to take him up to the hotel room?” Ava asked. Gene turned around and looked back at her “that’s as far as I go with helping you…you can have your cousin help you put him up in his room because I have to stay.”Ava rolled her eyes at his answer. “fine have fun then” she replied as she hopped into the rental car and drove back to the hotel they were staying at.


	20. photoshoot aftermath

Once Ava parked the car in the valet parking in front of the hotel, she hopped out of the car and opened the back door. She looked in and saw Paul sprawled out on the benchseat. “hey Paul…get up” she said as she poked Paul who woke up startled. “whoah! What’s going on where am I?” “hey its ok we’re in the parking lot of the hotel you were pretty trashed so I took you back here to sober up…” Ava said in calm tone. “OH YOU! You know I love you right!” Paul said sloppily. “Ugh nevermind about even thinking that your already sober.” “no no no I’m fine..” Paul said with a slur as he got out the back of the car and stood up next to her. “see? I’m fine” Paul said as he gestured with his hands showing that he can stand without her helping him. “yeah well let’s see how you walk then? Ok come on…” As a valet attendant took the keys from her with a quizzical look on his face. “hey what are you looking at her like that for huh dude?” Paul said to the valet attendant. “oh no it’s just that both of your outfits are….very interesting” the valet attendant stammered as he avoided eye contact with the two.   
“oh crap!” Ava exclaimed look at herself up and down and look over at Paul and saw that they were still in full makeup and costume. “shit! Ok uh….here” Ava said passing the valet attendant a generous tip and looked at him square in the eyes “your going to take this tip and you aren’t going to tell anyone about our appearance, just that it was a nice couple that gave you a really nice tip” Ava compelled the boy as she pushed him in the opposite direction. “ok now with that settled…let’s go to the back entrance of the hotel and up to the room ok?” Ava said as she examined Paul who hadn’t even wobbled since he got out of the car. “ok….” As he followed Ava to the back entrance slowly.  
Once they made up to their floor and rounded the corner towards their room, Ava noticed that Paul wasn’t behind her. “ugh I swear to god….I will never let this happen again…” Ava said as she back tracked towards the elevator. When she went around the corner again she ran into Paul. “ow!” Ava exclaimed as Paul ran into her. “whoah sorry….” Paul mumbled as he put his hands on her upper arms to stop her from falling. “what took you so long…I was just about to open the door and you weren’t there” Ava said with a frustrated look on her face. “sorry I just felt a little dizzy when we came off the elevator…” Paul said as he took her hand in his and walked them both back towards their hotel room. Once they stood in front of the door and Ava was taking the hotel room key out of the pocket of her jacket she felt Paul wrap his arms around her waist. “ugh….Paul can you not I’m trying to open the door.” She said halfheartedly as she fumbled with the room key. “mmm…it seems like you are having a hard time…” Paul murmured as he bent down slightly to nuzzle his face into her neck. “you smell so good…” he continued as he tightened his grip on her waist. “Paul please stop….” Ava said just as she got the room key and turned it and opened the door. Paul released his grip on her waist as she walked into the room and turned on the light as Paul followed her into the room “trust me sweetie your not going to ask me to stop when I get done with you” he said as he closed the door behind him.


	21. ch. 21

Ava spun around at what Paul said “oh really what are you going to do?” she said as she smirked at him. “I don’t know yet…but I do know I need to take a shower cause I’m disgusting” Paul said as he looked down at his upper body which was covered in silver paint still. “you should go do that cause I’m not going to sleep in the same bed as you as long as your like that” Ava sat down on the bed and started taking off her boots and jacket, as Paul sat down next to her and started to remove his boots as well. “I don’t know what happened one second I was next to you downing the drink you gave me and the next thing I knew I’m sitting in this bed with this two naked girls that are covered in paint” Paul explained. “well maybe they had cheap alcohol their..or really high proof stuff…I mean I wasn’t really looking at what I was pouring in your cup but it didn’t help you having those girls pour alcohol down your throat.” Ava said angrily. “well through all that look who I came back with you…even in my drunkenness.” Paul said with a smile on his face as he looked over at Ava. “you know I would’ve done anything to jeopardize what we have right” Paul said as he put his hand on her shoulder. “yeah I know….I just didn’t want them taking advantage of you…that’s probably why Gene helped me get you in the car when we were leaving.”Ava said coming to a realization. “he helped you…that’s…odd..” Paul replied. “yeah that’s what I thought and then I asked him if he could come back here to help me get you up here and well the Gene we all know and loved reared his ugly head and told me to get Dakota to help me…” Ava said with acid in her voice. “I honestly don’t think he’s ever going to be nice to me…like is he a misogynist?” Ava questioned. “I don’t think he is…but from the way he acts around you…no he cant be he loves women way to much” Paul said with a reassuring smile. “well…I’m going to take a shower and get this paint off of me…would you like to join me” Paul said with a smirk on his face. “no thanks…I think I’m going to change and maybe go see how Dakota is doing cause I haven’t talked to her that much since..well you know” Ava responded. “well if your going to go see her I’m gonna have to see this…” Paul said. “ugh fine go take a shower and then we can go over ok” Ava said with a sigh. “oh no your not getting out of it that easily” Paul said as he quickly pushed her down on the bed as he kissed her heatedly as she grasps his biceps with her hands.   
They pulled away from each other to catch their breaths as they looked at each other. “ok I give up…” Ava said between breaths. Paul’s eyes darkened he captured her lips once again, causing her to moan in the kiss. Paul smiled in the kiss and broke away from her. Paul looked down at her “we really need to take our makeup off” Ava laughed “yeah you should see your face your makeup is all smeared” “well so is yours” Paul replied with a smile as he bent down and kissed her again. “ok…I’m stopping…only so I can do this” Paul said as he motioned for her to roll over. Once she rolled over onto her stomach, she felt Paul undoing the laces of the corset she was wearing. “how do you wear this?” Paul questioned. “well it was the only thing that we could find when I started with you guys and it seemed to match all of your costumes…” Ava replied. “mmm…” Paul replied as he continued unlacing. Once he was done unlacing the corset he rolled her back over and slipped the corset over her head revealing a chemise underneath. Paul pouted at this. “what do you really think there wasn’t going to be something underneath…cause that would be very uncomfortable if there wasn’t” Ava responded as sat up. “I guess it was just wishful thinking” Paul responded as he walked into the bathroom to remove the face makeup as Ava remove the leather pants she had on. Once the pants were off Ava walked into the bathroom and turned on the tub to let it fill with water, as she added bath salts and bath soap. Paul saw her do this and said “why all the girly stuff?” “trust me you think its girly right now but youll love it…” Ava said smiling at him. Ava strips herself of her chemise and underwear and gets into the bathtub. “you forgot to remove your makeup..” Paul said while he is still removing his makeup while looking at her through the mirror. “oh right…ugh I’m just really tired” Ava replied with a slight yawn as Paul passed her a washcloth to remove the bandit makeup from her face.  
When Paul has removed all the makeup from his face. He removes his pants and slips behind Ava in the bathtub. Once he’s submerged in the bath water, he sighs. “wow now I know what you were talking about this…this is exactly what I needed after tonight…” “yeah I know” Ava replies as she puts some soap onto the washcloth that is still in her hand and passes it to Paul who looks down at it. “its for the silver paint” Ava replies as she turns around facing Paul. “give me it…” Ava said holding her hand out. Without a word Paul hands Ava back the washcloth. “why did you hand me the washcloth if you were just going to take it back?” Paul questions. “well I thought that I should since you need to relax because by now you’ve probably sobered up.” As Ava starts to rub Paul’s chest with the washcloth to remove the silver paint as he visibly relaxes and tilts his head back.  
When Ava was done washing all the silver paint off of his chest she leaned down and started kissing his neck. “I thought after this we were suppose to go see Dakota” Paul said, “I mean I’m all for visiting her but I would rather see how far this is going to go” Paul continued with a smile on his face. Ava laughed lightly against his neck and responded “well I think my cousin can wait….we can see her tomorrow” as Ava proceeded to nibble on his earlobe making Paul’s eyes roll in the back of his head.


	22. ch.22

The next morning Ava woke up curled up with Paul. She smiled to herself as she watched him sleeping peacefully. Ava moved closer to him and rested her face in the crook of his neck listening to his steady breathing. Ava sighs as she snuggles closer to him. In his sleep Paul rolls onto his side and wraps his arms around Ava tightly.  
“Paul….” Ava murmurs as Paul shifts slightly in his sleep.  
“Paul please get up…” Ava whispers in his ear.  
“ugh…what if I don’t want to” Paul responses in a husky voice, “what if I just want to stay here with you…hmmm…plus we can continue where we left off last night” he said as he disentangles himself from her to look at her.  
“Paul…I honestly don’t think that that’s even possible….I barely got any sleep thanks to you…” Ava responses in a huff as she yawns.  
Paul smirks at her comment. “well I guess that means mission accomplished…plus it didn’t seem like sleeping was on your mind anyhow”  
As Ava rolled her eyes at his comment, she came to a realization and rolled over towards the nightstand by her side of the bed and started rooting through it.  
“what are you looking for?” Paul asked, which was met with a triumphant “ah hah!” as Ava passed Paul a bottle of Tylenol.  
“take two..your doing to need them…” Ava said “I’m really surprised that it hasn’t hit you yet since you were pretty wasted last night…”  
“well I did sober up last night” Paul responded as he popped two of the pills in his mouth and swallowed. “so I’m pretty confident that I’ll be fine..”  
“just to let you know…you thought you sobered up but you still were wasted…I mean I had to wash you in the bathtub…” Ava said smugly  
Paul looked over at her with a slightly glare “so your saying to me that while I was still drunk you took advantage of me”  
Ava smiled up at him “oh sweetie I didn’t take advantage of you…I just gave you a push that’s all…after that it was you who took the reins last night”   
“so I was really that drunk last night?” Paul asked   
“oh yes you were…those girls were practically giving you a continuous beer bong of cocktails down your throat” Ava explained  
“I’m sorry I worried you…I just needed liquid courage to get me through that photo shoot” Paul said as he looked at Ava with a slight smile.  
“what do you mean?” Ava asked  
“well, I mean I really just wanted to be with you but our manager and Norman agreed that it would be better for my image if I was photographed with those women instead of with you. It’s only cause they don’t want the public knowing about our relationship I guess.” Paul said as his smile slowly slipped off his face.  
“oh…” Ava responded as she scooted away from Paul on the bed “I didn’t realize”  
“No! that doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings for you. I love you Ava” Paul said as he scooted to sit next to her. “Just because they don’t like it doesn’t mean that we have to stop” Paul said reassuringly as he leaned down and kissed her softly.  
“now can we please get off this subject and go see your cousin” Paul said asserted as he got out of the bed and put on a pair of boxers and walked into the bathroom.  
Ava still laid in the bed touching her lips as she ran the sentence through her head over and over again   
“he said that he loves me…he really loves me” Ava said to herself as she smile grew as she got out the bed to change and go see her cousin.


	23. ch.23

I can’t believe I said that to her. “I love you…” I just said it because it seemed like something that I should say. At this sudden thought Paul had this overwhelming feeling of dread. How can I not know how I feel about her. For god’s sake she’s been sleeping in the same room with me for months.  
“Hey Paul are you getting ready in there?” Ava asked from outside the bathroom door bringing Paul away from his thoughts.  
“uh…yeah yeah…I’m getting ready I’ll just be a second ok” Paul responded raking his hands through his hair.  
“well it doesn’t sound like your even getting ready…” Ava said with slight annoyance as she opened the bathroom door.  
Paul looked up from the mirror and saw Ava standing in the doorframe of the bathroom door with her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face.  
“what have you been doing this whole time in here? Starin’ at your mug in that mirror?” Ava questioned as she walked into the bathroom wearing one of Paul’s shirts.  
Wow why does she look so good wearing my shirts. WAIT why am I thinking that when I don’t even know my feelings towards her? Paul thought as he watched her brush her hair next to him.  
Suddenly as he was watching her reflection in the mirror he saw her eyes flash a color and they suddenly held anger.  
“YOU DON’T KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME?!” Ava yelled  
“What?! How did you?” Paul questioned as the brush that Ava was holding in her hand went flying towards his head.  
“I read your mind…don’t forget I have powers…which I guess I should be using a lot more often since now I’m gonna have to read your mind more frequently” Ava replied eyes glowing red.  
“why did you even read my mind?” Paul asked accusingly   
“because I thought you were acting weird. You’ve been in the bathroom for 20 minutes now” Ava said  
“I’m sorry but…yes we’ve been together for months now I just don’t know what I feel right now” Paul said.  
“then why did you even say that you loved me then Paul?” Ava asked sadly as her eyes changed from red to light blue. “because you know I thought you really meant it because I love you…that’s we are bonded we are meant to be together” Ava continued as she walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed.  
“I don’t believe in that…some supernatural force that says that we are suppose to be together” Paul stated as he sat down next to her.  
“It explains why I was having premonitions about you right after I met you because I’ve never had premonitions about people I barely know” Ava stated “ and if you didn’t love me then why did you stick up for me when I was auditioning to be apart of this band, why did you say earlier that you wanted to be photographed me for the album cover, if you didn’t love me explain that to me” Ava said as she looked at Paul.  
“I like you a lot Ava I do but,---“ Paul started to say when Ava interrupted him.  
“well if you were willing to go up against Cody like you did months ago in that hospital doesn’t that give you your answer about how you feel about me?” Ava said slowly with a smile on her face.  
“what did you go back that far into my thoughts to see how I was feeling at that moment?” Paul asked with a smirk on his face  
“no because I remember the look on your face when he threatened me….you loved me since then..you just didn’t know it…” Ava said as she touched his face, taking him back to that moment in time, and making him feel the same way he felt in that moment as he defending Ava.  
“so? Is that the feeling?” Ava asked as she removed her hand from his face.  
“yes….that’s the same feeling I feel about you all the time…” Paul said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it “I guess I just have to be more confident in my feelings about you…”  
“I honestly never pegged you for being a person that doesn’t have confidence you know” Ava stated as she kissed Paul and wrapped her arm around his neck.   
“I love you Paul” Ava said as she brushed her nose his neck and smiled  
“I love you too Ava…” Paul said as he hugged her tight against him.  
This time I’m certain of it….


	24. ch. 24

Once they got ready Ava and Paul left their hotel room and walked towards Ace’s room, where Dakota was staying at.  
“so have you thought about using your powers more often so…well the whole convulsing and black eyes doesn’t happen…’cause I noticed that well since that happened the only time I’ve seen you use your powers was this morning when we were having our argument” Paul asked  
“well this morning was just a slip up because sometimes my emotions just get so strong that I cant keep my powers reined in…its quite exhausting actually” Ava stated.  
“well why don’t you just let loose sometimes, like around me since I have no problem with them and maybe around the rest of the band members since they know about them..plus I think Ace and Peter are a little curious as to what your powers are exactly so…” Paul said with a smile on his face as he took his hand in hers as they continued to walk.  
“I don’t know maybe we’ll see..” Ava said with a smile on her face as they came to Ace’s room and knocked on the door.  
A minute went by when Ace answered the door. “oh hey curly!” Ace cackled happily “hey Ava! Come on in guys” as they both walked into the room and closed the door behind them.  
“so what are you guys up to?” Ace asked as he poured himself a drink  
“uh….I know its not my place to say this but…you do realize it is morning right?” Ava questioned  
“well its 5 o’clock somewhere” Ace responded as a took a sip of his drink. “so as I was saying what are you guys up to?”  
“we just wanted to see how you were doing” Ava said, to which Paul rolled his eyes at.  
“no…Ava just wanted to see Dakota….sorry Ace” Paul said with a slight smile  
“hey it takes a lot more than that to hurt my feelings” Ace laughed “anyways she’s in the bathroom if you wanna talk to her so bad” Ace continued with a smile on his face  
“thanks!” Ava replied as she ran to the bathroom, earning her both laughs from Ace and Paul.  
As she got to the bathroom Paul looked at Ace and said “so what do you think they’re talking about?”  
“Probably comparing us….” Ace winked at Paul, who just rolled his eyes as he walked towards the mini fridge and opened it.  
“hey what are you doing?” Ace asked  
“well you said it’s 5 o’clock somewhere right and if they’re comparing us then I would like to have a drink in my hand when they come back from their little convo…” Paul replied.  
Ava closed the bathroom door, surprising Dakota, who was applying makeup to her face.  
“hey what are you doing here?” Dakota asked  
“well I just wanted to see how you’ve been since I haven’t really talked to you since well…when I found you with Ace so…how are you?” Ava asked in return  
“well…I’m good, just wish I had you around more since I’ve gotten involved with him so I could have someone to talk to about all this…” Dakota said with a slight smile  
“oh you have no idea…I feel the same way as you do…” Ava said with a big smile  
“woah….well what did he do for you to be smiling so much” Dakota replied  
“He said that he loves me! He loves me Dakota!” Ava exclaimed as she went and hugged her cousin, who stumbled not quite prepared for her assault  
“Really?! That’s…that’s wonderful Ava! I’m so happy for you!” Dakota said as she returned her cousin’s hug.  
“so are we ok now?” Ava asked as she disentangled herself from her cousin to allow her to finish up her makeup  
“yeah I think so….I cant say I would’ve lasted much longer not talking to you” Dakota replied with a smile  
“good…you wanna go out to breakfast with Paul and I?” Ava asked then added “with Ace as well…just make sure he doesn’t order a cocktail please….cause drunk Paul the other night was too much for me”  
“what? Paul got drunk!” Dakota exclaimed as she turned away from the mirror and looked at her cousin “are you serious right now! I missed drunk Paul! Well that settles it one of these days I’m gonna get him thrashed…it’ll be so much fun!” Dakota rambled on  
“yeah well I’ll explain it to you later…but I have to say he’s quite a romantic when he’s drunk” Ava said with a slight blush on her face  
“oh really?” Dakota said with a smirk “well your going to have to give me all the juicy details…later not at breakfast…when we are alone alright” Dakota said as she held out her hand.  
“deal!” Ava replied as she shook her cousin’s hand  
“now come on we can’t have our boys wait anymore..plus I’m really hungry” Ava added as she grabbed her cousin’s hand and pulled her along with her out of the bathroom.  
Ch. 26  
“so I don’t get it…I mean you both are immortal but you still have to eat?” Ace asked Ava and Dakota as they sat down at the restaurant eating breakfast.  
“well…first off I don’t think we should be talking about this here….where its so open…” Ava said cautiously.  
“and second of all I really thought that Dakota already explained everything to you” Ava said with a slight smile “oh your in for a doozy” she said with a laugh.  
“so…you told Paul everything then?” Ace asked Ava as he looked over at Paul who was sipping his coffee, not wholeheartedly listening the conversation.   
“what?” Paul said at Ace’s expectant look.  
“Did Ava tell you everything about her…her powers?” Ace repeated  
“well….she didn’t have to I saw all the side effects of them…I helped her through them all” Paul said with a smile at Ava as he reached his hand across the table to take Ava’s hand in his.   
“oh how sweet…” a familiar voice said from a distance  
“oh great here comes sir killjoy” Ace said dramatically as Gene walks up towards the group’s table.  
“so I see that I wasn’t invited to breakfast this morning” Gene said cynically as he sat down next to Paul.  
“well curly for your information we didn’t know where your room was…and it was a last minute decision” Ace replied just as Peter walks up to the booth.  
“hey guys sorry I’m late…this girl just didn’t wanna leave” Peter said as he sat down next to Ava who promptly elbowed him in this side  
“exnaye on the invitaaye Peter” Ava whispered, as she saw Gene’s expression turn darker  
“oh no its fine that I wasn’t invited on purpose…now I know where I stand with you” Gene said to Ava  
“I mean considering I helped you get Paul into the car the other night…” Gene continued  
“god just let it go! Boo whooo that she doesn’t like you! God your such a child!” Dakota said with her voice raised, causing everyone’s eyebrows to raise  
“now can we please finish breakfast in peace and then you both can start your bullshit up afterwards” Dakota continued as everyone started eating their breakfast as Gene grabbed a nearby waiter to order his own breakfast.  
“holy shit…I’ve never seen any of them be so quiet before” Ace whispered to Dakota and smiled at her  
“well I guess you guys needed someone to put you in your places every once in awhile” Dakota said with a smirk as her eyes flashed a color for a split second as she too went back to eating her breakfast.  
After about thirty minutes the group finished their breakfast and paid the bill.  
“so are their blows that are going to be thrown once we leave the restaurant?” Peter said with a slight laugh  
“yeah we don’t want Gene’s pretty little face to have a black eye now would we” Ace cackled causing Paul, Ava and Dakota to laugh in return, which was met with a glare from Gene  
“what! It’s so true! She would end up being the one hitting you in the face” Paul said as he continued walking with Ava.   
Ava turned around and said, “don’t worry if I were to throw blows its not like anyone’s going to notice since we’re still working on the album” and then spun back around and continued walking with Paul back to the elevators.  
“why you little—“ Gene responded as he started to follow the couple to give them a piece of his mind, but was stopped by Peter  
“hey they’re just joking okay no one is throwing any blows anytime soon” Peter stated, “which is only cause they are telling the truth, we are in fact going to be still working on the album for awhile so no one will care..” Peter continued with a slap on Gene’s back.  
“not like anyone does anyway….” Dakota replied with a smirk on her face as she passed Gene on her way to the elevators as well “plus I mean you do kind of deserve it since you were the one that hit on her” Dakota continued with a wink  
“that was months ago cant she just get over it already!” Gene shouted as he walked with Peter and Ace to the elevators.  
“well you were pretty creepy about it” Peter added quietly as Gene and Ace got into the elevator with him up their floor.  
“plus she kinda was giving signals out like crazy that she didn’t wanna talk to you” Ace added as well, furthering Gene’s anger  
“Both of you shut up!” Gene shouted, causing Peter to rapidly tap on their floor number on the elevator in hopes that it would move faster.


	25. ch.25

Once Ava and Paul got into the elevator to go up to their room they had to lean against the wall to keep from falling because they were laughing so hard.   
“I can’t believe that he actually was going to fight us! ‘Cause like I could take him out in one second!” Ava laughed.   
“Oh god can you imagine!” Paul added, as he was doubled over having laughing fit as their elevator ascended.  
When the elevator door opened, both Ava and Paul were still laughing slightly.  
“oh we need to stop what if Gene pops out from around the corner” Paul said all the sudden seriously.   
“yeah I guess your right you never know” Ava added as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way back to their hotel room.   
“you know I kinda feel a little bad about what I said to him…” Ava said with slight remorse, “I mean he did hit on me…but it was months ago and he hasn’t done something like that since”   
“even though he hasn’t made a lewd comments he’s still been an ass to you this whole time which there is no excuse for that” Paul responded in an angry tone that Ava had never heard Paul use in regards to Gene before. At that response Ava took his hand in hers and squeezed it affectionately.  
“aww…your sticking up for me that’s sweet” Ava said with a smile “I mean even though I could kick his ass in a second…it’s a nice sentiment” Ava continued as they walked down the hallway.  
“why is Dakota outside of our door” Paul asked as they got closer to their room and saw Dakota standing outside the door.  
“hey guys what took you so long?” Dakota asked “oh wait a second I know…you guys were too busy making out by the elevators” Dakota answered her own question and making herself laugh in the process.  
Paul and Ava both rolled their eyes in response as Paul took the room key out of his pocket and opened their hotel room door. Once all three of them came inside the room, Paul closed the door behind them and went to lay down on the bed face first.  
“I honestly have to say that had to be the worst breakfast I’ve ever had” he mumbled into the fresh clean sheets.  
“nah I wouldn’t say that…I thought it was pretty good..not to mention the little show we had with our meal” Dakota said ecstatically.  
“that’s what I was talking about…why did you think that you not inviting Gene out to breakfast with us wouldn’t go unnoticed?” Paul asked as he propped himself up on the bed as he looked up at Ava  
“I don’t know…I just didn’t think that we would’ve invited Peter which is totally not my fault by the way” Ava responded looking at Dakota pointedly.  
“oh I’m so sorry that I told Ace anything and that Ace thought that it would be nice to invite Peter” Dakota said sarcastically.  
“speaking of Ace and Peter where are they?” Ava asked  
“maybe they took the next elevator with Gene” Dakota answered  
“better them than us I say” Paul responded with a straight face. “because you couldn’t have paid me a million dollars to stand with him in that elevator like they had to and try and diffuse his temper.” Paul explained as he sat up on the bed and removed his shoes.  
At that response there was a knock on the door. Dakota got up and opened it and let both Peter and Ace into the room.  
“thank god that’s over with” Peter said with a huge sigh and he walks past Dakota and lays on the bed with Paul and Ava.  
“was he really that mad?” Ava asked with concern in her voice  
“hell yeah…we couldn’t make that stupid elevator move any faster..cause we just wanted out of that thing” Ace said as he walked to the mini fridge and grabbed a beer and started chugging it.  
“well I guess it was as bad as you say it is since he’s driven you to binge drink” Dakota said with a smirk  
“well maybe if we just give him some time alone then he could cool off” Paul said hopeful.  
“I doubt that..once we got out of the elevator we had to fight him to not go in this direction in case he really did want to come after you guys” Peter explained  
“what a drama queen” Ava said  
With that Ace finished his beer and put the can in the little trash can and stood next to Dakota and looked back at Peter, Paul and Ava who were laying on the bed.  
“well I guess we’ll get going” Ace said with a smile as he took Dakota’s hand as Dakota quickly added “bye guys” as they walked out of the room and back to their own.  
After the two left Peter got up out of the bed. “I guess I’ll be leaving to…” Peter said as he started to walk towards the door.  
“you don’t have to go if you don’t want to Peter” Ava said with a smile on her face “we can all go do something?” She offered as she sat up.  
“nah…I’m fine wouldn’t wanna encroach on your being a couple things” Peter said with a dismissive wave of his hand and he also walked out of the room.  
Once the door closed Ava looked over at Paul. “now I feel bad that he left…” Ava sighed as she laid back into the bed.  
“aww I wouldn’t say that he wasn’t right about leaving us alone..because I would love to start off from where we stopped at last night..” Paul murmured as he lightly pinned Ava underneath him.  
“stopped? We didn’t stop last night, so if your thinking about doing that all over again you can think again. I mean yes I am immortal but even that can only help so much in certain situations you know—“Ava rambled as Paul stopped her by leaning down and kissing her until she had to pull away to catch her breath.  
“then again starting from where we stopped wouldn’t be a bad idea since we have a couple hours to kill until we have to go down to the recording studio” Ava said with a smile on her face.  
“good cause I was just thinking the same thing” Paul replied as Ava started to unbutton his button his button-down shirt, with some difficulty which ended up with her just ripping the shirt open.  
Paul stared down at her “well aren’t we in a hurry” he said with a husky laugh as he removed the tattered shirt and leaned back down to capture her mouth in a mind-blowing kiss that had her head spinning.


	26. ch. 26

Sound City Music Studio, Van Nuys, California August 19, 1974  
Paul and Ava walked hand and hand into the studio, as the occupants of the studio stop playing.   
“so you guys finally decide to show up?” Gene questioned snidely.  
“sorry it was my fault I…distracted Paul…but we are here now so---“ Ava started to say but was interrupted.  
“SORRY!? Sorry doesn’t fix us loosing money every second that we sat in this studio waiting for you guys to get here!” Gene fumed  
“so….the money is the problem or is it me being in the band or both? Because I’m really tired of this on going argument” Ava questioned  
“Frankly its both…because you’ve cost us money and you’ve been distracting Paul ever since you’ve joined the band…” Gene said  
“God not this again” Paul commented as he walks from Ava side to grab his guitar and puts the strap around himself.  
“don’t even get involved in this Paul…” Gene replied glaring at him.  
“I will get involved because your blaming me for her being in the band when she did what she asked of you, which if I remember was for her to audition and see if she could keep up with us while we played one of our songs. And she killed it so I don’t know why your still harping about this?” Paul asked  
“Plus trying to get into the band by convincing all of you that her cousin is trying to kill us which makes no sense what so ever!” Gene continued  
“uh…hello? Don’t you remember a couple months ago that he attacked me and almost killed me if Ava didn’t come and heal me?” Peter questioned  
“You know what’s funny? Is that you don’t bring up Dakota at all…even though she’s involved with Ace?” Ava questioned  
“I haven’t because she hasn’t made Ace late to the recording sessions, wasting our money, or distracting him so much that he seems like he’s lost interest in the band” Gene listed off.  
“Yeah right…like I’ve lost interest…I’m the main songwriter for this band…” Paul said with a roll of his eyes.  
“guys can we just stop arguing and just work..like Gene said we are wasted money while we are just sitting here..” Ava said as she walked over to where her guitar was and pulled the strap over her.  
“so are we ready to go or is the bitching going to commence?” Dakota asked through the intercom of the studio.  
The group turned toward her voice and saw that she was standing outside of their room in the sound booth.  
“ I was wondering where you were…” Ava answered as she checked the tuning of her guitar.  
“yeah well I got no where else to be so might as well watch the magic happen” Dakota responded as she sat next to the sound tech.  
Suddenly the lights inside the studio went out and was shrouded in darkness.  
“What the hell!?” Gene said in the darkness  
“Dakota…can you get the sound tech to go and turn the breaker back on…” Ava asked hesitantly   
“I’m afraid that she can’t do that at the moment” the sound tech said over the intercom as Ava looked into the sound booth and saw a pair of glowing eyes.  
“Great just great…” Ava murmured as Ava’s eyes started glowing as well.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…Ava…”the sound tech replied as the lights were turned on.  
Once the lights were on they saw the sound tech guy standing behind Dakota who was still sitting in the chair with a blade at her neck.  
“well I think this is going to be fun don’t you..” Cody said as he walking into the sound booth with a wide grin on his face as he looked out into the studio at the band members who were wide-eyed.


	27. ch. 27

“so…how is everyone…I mean the last time I saw everyone was at the hospital after my little run-in with Peter” Cody said to the group who didn’t respond  
“oh come on…no one feels like talking I don’t believe that…” Cody continued calmly as he sat down in one of the chairs facing them.   
“why are you here?” Ava questioned  
“hold on a moment….Chris….can you please move my sister in here…” Cody ordered  
Ava watched as Chris walked behind Dakota with the knife still by her throat and sat her down in another chair.  
“well now…where were we….oh yes you asked me why I’m here…well the answer is quite simple….” Cody started to answer  
“and what’s that exactly?” Peter questioned  
Cody got up and walked toward him “well..I never left I’ve been watching everyone since Ava’s first little performance with you…by the way how’s that neck…?” Cody asked   
“its fine thanks to me…I healed him…” Ava answered  
“yes but at your own demise” Cody continued with a smile on his face  
“I mean I saw you struggling to stand in that hospital…looking quite awful…” Cody rambled  
“well it was…you should try it sometime” Ava said with a smirk on her face, while her eyes glowed red  
“well maybe you should try it again..” Cody said as he snapped his fingers and Ava started clutching her chest and started to fall over, when Paul caught her.  
“hey are you ok?” Paul asked as he sat her down in one of the chairs.  
“what the hell cody! You know exactly what that’ll do to her!” Dakota yelled  
“exactly which is why…I wanna make a deal…” Cody said as he looked at Gene.  
“what exactly…are we talking about…” Gene asked  
“You guys can go back to recording your music…and I can take my sister and cousin…”Cody said. “so do we have a deal?” Cody said while looking at Gene  
“nope….” Peter said as cody go up angrily and pushed Peter up against the wall.  
“was I asking you?” Cody asked eyes glowing red as he pinned Peter by the throat choking him.  
“hey get off of him!” Ace yelled as he goes to pull Cody off of Peter but Cody just waves his hand sending Ace flying across the room and crashing into the wall, knocking him unconscious.  
Cody continued to choke Peter when Gene came up “you don’t have to do this you can take them anytime…” Gene said with worry in his voice at Peter’s state.  
“oh good…” Cody said with a sadistic smile on his face as he stepped away from Peter who fell to the ground  
“at least someone is coming to there senses..” Cody continued as he walked by Paul and Ava.  
“so how are we doing over here?” Cody asked as he looked at Ava who was in Paul’s arms, her eyes completely black.  
“what did you do to her?” Paul asked  
“I just sent her powers into overdrive…which kinda makes her….in her true nature…” Cody answered   
“Cody you have to stop this right now…” Dakota said tears in her eyes, “please…we can just go with you…you don’t have to do any of this…”  
“aww…is this because of lover boy over there” Cody says gesturing towards Ace who is still unconscious.  
“you have to let them go…they’ve done nothing to you…” Dakota continued  
Cody rolled his eyes at this and nodded his head at Chris who still had the knife on Dakota’s throat.  
“do it please…” Cody said to Chris who took the knife from her throat and stabbed her leg with it.  
“AHHH!” Dakota screamed out in pain  
“it hurts doesn’t it…that’s because it’s the dagger…” Cody said smiling at Gene  
“so….the deal…yes or no?” Cody said  
“I already told you yes!” Gene screamed at Cody  
“Don’t test me Demon” Cody said his eyes glowing redder with anger as he sped around Gene and grabbed his arm and snapped it causing Gene to collapse in pain.  
“so now its just you left…” Cody said to Paul as he took the dagger from Dakota’s leg and flipped it around in his hand “you know I always wanted to know what this could do to a human…let’s see…” Cody said as he advanced on Paul who held onto Ava and quickly got up from the chair and walked to the other side of the room.  
“awww…your trying to protect her how sweet…but if I were you…I would drop her…” Cody said looking over at Ava who started thrashing in Paul’s arms  
“Ava! Come on!” Paul screamed as Ava fell from Paul’s grasp.  
Before Ava could hit the ground though she came to catching herself. “Cody…I really think you stop this…” Ava said looking up at him with black eyes  
“Why? I’m having so much fun with your friends” Cody asked  
“well…so be it then…” Ava answered calmly as she stood and then quickly sped up behind Chris  
“we’ll have to make the score even then..” as Ava grabbed Chris and bit into his neck and drank his blood as he clutched onto her hands trying to pull her off of him until he no longer struggles and she dropped his body.  
“oh the score isn’t complete yet” Cody said as Ava turned around and saw Cody stab Paul with the dagger.  
“No! Paul!” Ava screamed as Cody sped from the studio as Ava ran to catch Paul before he fell.  
“No…no…no…” Ava cried as she held him.  
“hey…don’t worry….I’ll be fine…” Paul said slowly  
Ava put her hand on his wound and tried to heal it.  
“no don’t…it’ll only make you worse…” Paul stammered  
‘here…let me…” Dakota said as she slowly got out of the chair and staggered toward the couple and kneeled down next to them and placed her hand on Paul’s wound and healed it.  
Paul looked down at where his wound was “well nothing like a brush with death to make you feel really alive…now what are we doing do about everyone else?” Paul asked Dakota and Ava as they looked around the studio at the rest of the band member that lay unconscious.  
“well I can tell you one thing…you guys are defiantly taking a break from recording music” Dakota said as she picked up Ace from the floor.


	28. Chapter 28

“I never thought I would end up here.” Paul said running his fingers through his hair as he looked down at Ava’s unconscious body.  
“Yeah well I never thought I was gonna meet you guys in person and look what happened.” Dakota said as she too looked down at Ava with worry.  
“can you do anything…to reverse it…” Paul asked  
“ I can’t…I don’t know how…not like we’ve had a lot of experience with this kinda thing…it’s only ever happened to her and from what I can remember after she passes out its only the beginning…” Dakota said  
“what do you mean?” Paul asked “I mean I’ve seen her like this before and she never got crazy…”  
“that’s because she calmed herself down before the symptoms could progress any further so it didn’t going into the next phase…” Dakota answered as she sat down next to Ava on the bed.  
“what do you mean by “it” exactly…” Paul said as he looked at Dakota  
“her…evil side….I know it sounds crazy but her husband…he unlocked something in her when they were together…feeding…it was wrong and he knew that and he was the only one that knew how to control that…” Dakota said with disgust and defeat.  
“well cant we just…I don’t know have him come here and help us before she goes crazy…” Paul said hopelessly  
“Paul…I cant raise the dead….” Dakota said as she got up from the chair  
“he’s dead…she never said anything…” Paul said looking back down at Ava lying on the bed  
“yeah well she doesn’t like to reminisce about that time in her life…” Dakota stated. “well I have to go check on the rest of them…see how they are healing…and once they’re good we can look more into how we can solve Ava’s problem.”   
“that doesn’t make an sense…shes the one that needs the most help…” Paul said getting in Dakota’s face. “you just don’t want to help her do you…” Paul continued glaring at her  
“look I know your frustrated…so am I but I am going to look in on the guys to see how they are doing because I know exactly what to do with them…and I’m lost on what to do with Ava….” Dakota said sadly as she walked out of the bedroom.  
Ava woke up startled. “that was a strange dream.” She muttered as she got up out of bed and looked down at what she was wearing, a nightgown. She touched it in disbelief.   
“this cant be real…” she said as exited the bedroom and went downstairs.  
“well someone’s up bright and early…” a voice muttered from the kitchen.  
Ava walked into the kitchen and peered in cautiously.  
“what are you doing? Come here…” the man sitting at the table said as he continued drinking his coffee.  
“ok as long as you have some coffee for me…” Ava responded as she walked into the kitchen.  
“of course I do…you know I always make enough for the both of us..” the man replied as he looked up at Ava with a smile on his face. “I wouldn’t want you to not have your coffee in the morning because we both know how you get sweetheart”  
Ava stopped walking and stared at him in confusion “but…your supposed to be dead…”  
Ava step closer to him and looked at him closer, at his piercing blue eyes and perfectly combed back chestnut hair and his moustache and goatee.  
“it can’t be…” Ava muttered as she touched his face and smiled.  
“what are you talking about…I’ve always been here…” he said with a furrowed brow.  
“your really here Jonathan…really…” Ava said as she touched his face  
“yes honey…are you ok…” Jonathan replied still confused as his hand covered the one that was on his face.  
“it’s just that I had a really weird dream that’s all” Ava explained as she sat down next to him.  
“are you sure that it wasn’t just a dream?” Jonathan replied with a slight smile  
“what are you talking about?” Ava asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sipped it.  
“you know exactly what I’m talking about…” Jonathan replied as he pointed towards his head causing Ava to roll her eyes in response.  
“you got into my head…really you have nothing better to do…” Ava exclaimed with slight annoyance.  
Jonathan pulled Ava from her seat and pulled her into his lap and whispered into her ear. “sweetheart I always love being inside that pretty little head of yours” as he kissed her temple.  
Suddenly the front door slammed open causing Jonathan to break eye contact with Ava.  
“sweetie…please go upstairs and change I have something I have to deal with…” Jonathan told Ava as she got up off his lap.  
“um…ok…” Ava said confused as she started walking towards the stairs when Cody walks into the kitchen.  
“so…what happened to our deal!” Cody screams at Jonathan as Ava quickly makes it up the stairs and sits up at the top listening to the conversation.  
“what deal exactly….you mean you sell your cousin over to me and I give you my powers…that wasn’t a deal that I made with you…you just made that up in that crazy head of yours!” Jonathan screamed back.  
“and yet you give them to Ava? Really now? Because she doesn’t seem like the type to be worthy of that kind of power” Cody screamed back  
“don’t you dare talk about her like that!” Jonathan screamed as his eyes changed from light blue to blood red in anger as he pushes Cody up against the wall pinning him.  
“you think you can beat me!” Cody replied as he looked down at Jonathan’s hands and noticed a ring on his left hand.  
“I know I can beat you boy…your mortal…I can kill you in a second if I feel like it. But I won’t because your Ava’s cousin and despite how she came about in my life…I know that she doesn’t know the real story and still loves you…so I won’t kill you” Jonathan explained as he set Cody down on his feet once again.  
“so…you’ll give me the powers then” Cody asked  
“like I said before…countless times…you can’t have them I won’t give them to you…” Jonathan replied glaring  
“why? Why am I not worthy of your powers….” Cody asked once again  
“it’s because I can foresee how you would handle them and I don’t like what I see…and to ensure that that future won’t happen I’m not giving you my powers…” Jonathan replied calmly as he turns his back on Cody.  
“now please leave and don’t come back ever…” Jonathan said.  
“oh really…” Cody said with an evil smile plastered on his face as he surprises Jonathan and takes a hold of his neck and grabs his left arm and straightens its against the kitchen table.  
“Oh look at that….” Cody says and his taps Jonathan’s finger on his left hand that has the ring.  
“that must be important….” Cody says as he cuts Jonathan’s finger off and slits his throat and drops his body to the ground.  
Cody looks down at the severed finger and takes the ring off and puts it on his own hand and looks down at the deceased body.  
“since you won’t be needing this anymore….” Cody says to the body as he walks out the house leaving Ava alone by herself.  
Once Cody’s footsteps die away Ava runs down the stairs and finds Jonathan’s lifeless body and kneels by it.  
“No! no…no…you can’t die your immortal for god’s sake!” Ava yells as she hugs his body.  
“I can heal you!” Ava exclaims as she puts her hand over his throat, and notices that it’s not working  
“come on! Please live! I need you to live!” Ava yells as tears stream down her face.  
When suddenly she notices a slight pulse coming from his neck.   
“jonathan! Your alive please talk to me! Please!” Ava yells with a smile on her face.  
“the ring….get the ring….” Jonathan says slowly as his breathing and pulse slow down.  
“No! Jonathan please! Stay with me please!” Ava says as she starts shaking him as his pulse stops.  
“no you cant be dead! Jonathan! PLEASE!” Ava yells as she clutches onto Jonathan’s lifeless body.  
“I’ll get the ring….I’ll get the ring and kill Cody…he won’t see it coming at all…” Ava said as her eyes changed to black with a sinister smile on her face. “then you’ll be alive again….yes that’s what I’ll do…”


	29. ch. 29

“I never thought I would end up here.” Paul said running his fingers through his hair as he looked down at Ava’s unconscious body.  
“Yeah well I never thought I was gonna meet you guys in person and look what happened.” Dakota said as she too looked down at Ava with worry.  
“can you do anything…to reverse it…” Paul asked  
“ I can’t…I don’t know how…not like we’ve had a lot of experience with this kinda thing…it’s only ever happened to her and from what I can remember after she passes out its only the beginning…” Dakota said  
“what do you mean?” Paul asked “I mean I’ve seen her like this before and she never got crazy…”  
“that’s because she calmed herself down before the symptoms could progress any further so it didn’t going into the next phase…” Dakota answered as she sat down next to Ava on the bed.  
“what do you mean by “it” exactly…” Paul said as he looked at Dakota  
“her…evil side….I know it sounds crazy but her husband…he unlocked something in her when they were together…feeding…it was wrong and he knew that and he was the only one that knew how to control that…” Dakota said with disgust and defeat.  
“well cant we just…I don’t know have him come here and help us before she goes crazy…” Paul said hopelessly  
“Paul…I cant raise the dead….” Dakota said as she got up from the chair  
“he’s dead…she never said anything…” Paul said looking back down at Ava lying on the bed  
“yeah well she doesn’t like to reminisce about that time in her life…” Dakota stated. “well I have to go check on the rest of them…see how they are healing…and once they’re good we can look more into how we can solve Ava’s problem.”   
“that doesn’t make an sense…shes the one that needs the most help…” Paul said getting in Dakota’s face. “you just don’t want to help her do you…” Paul continued glaring at her  
“look I know your frustrated…so am I but I am going to look in on the guys to see how they are doing because I know exactly what to do with them…and I’m lost on what to do with Ava….” Dakota said sadly as she walked out of the bedroom.  
Ava woke up startled. “that was a strange dream.” She muttered as she got up out of bed and looked down at what she was wearing, a nightgown. She touched it in disbelief.   
“this cant be real…” she said as exited the bedroom and went downstairs.  
“well someone’s up bright and early…” a voice muttered from the kitchen.  
Ava walked into the kitchen and peered in cautiously.  
“what are you doing? Come here…” the man sitting at the table said as he continued drinking his coffee.  
“ok as long as you have some coffee for me…” Ava responded as she walked into the kitchen.  
“of course I do…you know I always make enough for the both of us..” the man replied as he looked up at Ava with a smile on his face. “I wouldn’t want you to not have your coffee in the morning because we both know how you get sweetheart”  
Ava stopped walking and stared at him in confusion “but…your supposed to be dead…”  
Ava step closer to him and looked at him closer, at his piercing blue eyes and perfectly combed back chestnut hair and his moustache and goatee.  
“it can’t be…” Ava muttered as she touched his face and smiled.  
“what are you talking about…I’ve always been here…” he said with a furrowed brow.  
“your really here Jonathan…really…” Ava said as she touched his face  
“yes honey…are you ok…” Jonathan replied still confused as his hand covered the one that was on his face.  
“it’s just that I had a really weird dream that’s all” Ava explained as she sat down next to him.  
“are you sure that it wasn’t just a dream?” Jonathan replied with a slight smile  
“what are you talking about?” Ava asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sipped it.  
“you know exactly what I’m talking about…” Jonathan replied as he pointed towards his head causing Ava to roll her eyes in response.  
“you got into my head…really you have nothing better to do…” Ava exclaimed with slight annoyance.  
Jonathan pulled Ava from her seat and pulled her into his lap and whispered into her ear. “sweetheart I always love being inside that pretty little head of yours” as he kissed her temple.  
Suddenly the front door slammed open causing Jonathan to break eye contact with Ava.  
“sweetie…please go upstairs and change I have something I have to deal with…” Jonathan told Ava as she got up off his lap.  
“um…ok…” Ava said confused as she started walking towards the stairs when Cody walks into the kitchen.  
“so…what happened to our deal!” Cody screams at Jonathan as Ava quickly makes it up the stairs and sits up at the top listening to the conversation.  
“what deal exactly….you mean you sell your cousin over to me and I give you my powers…that wasn’t a deal that I made with you…you just made that up in that crazy head of yours!” Jonathan screamed back.  
“and yet you give them to Ava? Really now? Because she doesn’t seem like the type to be worthy of that kind of power” Cody screamed back  
“don’t you dare talk about her like that!” Jonathan screamed as his eyes changed from light blue to blood red in anger as he pushes Cody up against the wall pinning him.  
“you think you can beat me!” Cody replied as he looked down at Jonathan’s hands and noticed a ring on his left hand.  
“I know I can beat you boy…your mortal…I can kill you in a second if I feel like it. But I won’t because your Ava’s cousin and despite how she came about in my life…I know that she doesn’t know the real story and still loves you…so I won’t kill you” Jonathan explained as he set Cody down on his feet once again.  
“so…you’ll give me the powers then” Cody asked  
“like I said before…countless times…you can’t have them I won’t give them to you…” Jonathan replied glaring  
“why? Why am I not worthy of your powers….” Cody asked once again  
“it’s because I can foresee how you would handle them and I don’t like what I see…and to ensure that that future won’t happen I’m not giving you my powers…” Jonathan replied calmly as he turns his back on Cody.  
“now please leave and don’t come back ever…” Jonathan said.  
“oh really…” Cody said with an evil smile plastered on his face as he surprises Jonathan and takes a hold of his neck and grabs his left arm and straightens its against the kitchen table.  
“Oh look at that….” Cody says and his taps Jonathan’s finger on his left hand that has the ring.  
“that must be important….” Cody says as he cuts Jonathan’s finger off and slits his throat and drops his body to the ground.  
Cody looks down at the severed finger and takes the ring off and puts it on his own hand and looks down at the deceased body.  
“since you won’t be needing this anymore….” Cody says to the body as he walks out the house leaving Ava alone by herself.  
Once Cody’s footsteps die away Ava runs down the stairs and finds Jonathan’s lifeless body and kneels by it.  
“No! no…no…you can’t die your immortal for god’s sake!” Ava yells as she hugs his body.  
“I can heal you!” Ava exclaims as she puts her hand over his throat, and notices that it’s not working  
“come on! Please live! I need you to live!” Ava yells as tears stream down her face.  
When suddenly she notices a slight pulse coming from his neck.   
“jonathan! Your alive please talk to me! Please!” Ava yells with a smile on her face.  
“the ring….get the ring….” Jonathan says slowly as his breathing and pulse slow down.  
“No! Jonathan please! Stay with me please!” Ava says as she starts shaking him as his pulse stops.  
“no you cant be dead! Jonathan! PLEASE!” Ava yells as she clutches onto Jonathan’s lifeless body.  
“I’ll get the ring….I’ll get the ring and kill Cody…he won’t see it coming at all…” Ava said as her eyes changed to black with a sinister smile on her face. “then you’ll be alive again….yes that’s what I’ll do…”


	30. Chapter 30

“so when exactly were you going to tell me about this little plan of yours” Dakota said with her arms crossed, glaring at Paul and Ava.  
“what are you talking about? I just heard about this from her!” Paul yelled back getting up and walking out of the room.  
“what the hell Dakota?” Ava said “why do you have to always piss him off?”  
“well maybe if you didn’t go planning things behind my back then maybe it wouldn’t happen” Dakota said as shook her head.  
“plus you know how could you even come about with that idea to resurrect him?” Dakota continued  
“well he told me about it” Ava said as she got up out of bed.  
“why were you even coming in here so early in the morning?” Ava asked  
“I wanted to tell Paul about the guys’ condition and to see if you woke up yet” Dakota replied as she watched Ava walk out of the room.  
“hey where are you going?” Dakota asked  
“I’m going to find Paul!” Ava yelled as she ran down the hallway down to where the elevators are.  
Once she got to the elevators she pushed the down button and waited for the elevator to arrive. As she was waiting she looked at her reflection in the stainless steel of the elevator doors and saw darkness in her eyes.  
“well thank god it’s late out so no one will be walking around” Ava said to herself as the elevator door opened  
Once she was on the ground floor she walked to the only place that would be open in the hotel, the bar. When she walked in she saw Paul sitting at the bar drinking a drink. She walked up to him and sat down next to him.  
“so what was that all about back there? You walking away and all?” Ava asked as he grabbed his drink and took a big sip of it and recoiling at the taste.  
“what the hell! That’s booze…I thought after that photo shoot you were going to back off the hooch?” Ava said as she slid the drink back to him.  
Paul rolled his eyes and said “if I help you…are you going to leave?”   
“why would you ask something like that to me?” Ava said as Paul looked up from his drink.  
“because your cousin coming after us is the only reason why you’re here…right? And once he’s taken out of the picture and your…husband or whatever he is is back in…aren’t you going to leave and be with him?” Paul said as he turned back to his drink and sipped it.  
“no…I’m not and you know why because being with him…when I was with him we were both reckless all the time…and with you….I’m the best version of myself that I could imagine” Ava said honestly as she put her hand on his arm. “I mean even though you don’t understand how horrible I am for you…I’ve already put you and your friends through hell and you still want me around.” Ava continued with a slight smile on her face.  
“well what if I don’t care…” Paul said as he turned toward Ava and brushed a stray hair behind her ear and smiled. “plus if I can live through your cousin I think I can live through anything…”  
“really? Are you sure about that?” Ava asked with a smirk on her face, as her eyes changed to black once again.  
Paul moved slightly back from her in shock. “are you alright Ava?”  
“you know I’ve never felt better maybe resurrecting Jonathan doesn’t have to happen you know…” Ava said as she grabbed Paul’s drink once again and took a sip of it.  
“what are you talking about?” Paul asked  
“well what if there was a way that we could fix this situation” Ava said  
“how?” Paul asked  
Ava smiled once again as she pushed Paul off of the barstool so fast that he couldn’t react. She pinned Paul down against the floor and said “why…by not having to go through this alone of course” as she quickly bit his neck as he screamed out in pain until he passed out from the pain.  
Once Paul passed out Ava pulled away from his neck and wiped the blood from her face and wiped his neck wound.  
“ugh…I don’t know how vampires do it…human blood just doesn’t taste good” Ava said to herself as she bit her own wrist and put it toward his mouth as he slowly ingested the blood. Ava took her wrist away and continued to look down at him and brushed his hair out of his face and smiled.  
“now all we have to do is wait…then the fun can begin…” Ava said as she picked him up with ease and walked back to the elevators whistling as she walked.


	31. ch. 31

Paul woke suddenly holding his head in his hands due to the loud buzzing that was permeating the hotel room. Paul got up out of bed slowly using one arm to push himself up while the other laid by his temple as he felt the onset of a headache come on. Once he got himself sitting up on the bed, he got up out of the bed gingerly. “ugh…what happened last night…” Paul murmured to himself as he went to open up the curtains to let the sunshine into the room, but was met with an intense brightness. Reflectively, Paul moved his hand infront of his face to shield his eyes from the brightness. Paul then quickly moved his other hand to pull the curtains quickly closed.  
“ugh I must have a migraine…” Paul murmured to himself yet again as he walked to the bathroom.  
Once he closed the door behind him Paul looked at himself in the mirror. “Holy crap! I look like shit!” Paul yelled as he continued to look at his reflection and touched under his eyes at the dark circles under them. “what the hell happened to me last night?” Paul asked to himself.  
As he continued to look at himself in silence he noticed a sound that he hadn’t noticed before since he had gotten up out of bed. He knew that it was coming from somewhere in the bathroom, since it sounded so close to him. Paul looked down at the sink and saw the blow dryer, Ava’s, that was still plugged in. “you’ve got to be kidding me…” Paul said in astonishment as he came to the realization that he was hearing the electricity coursing through the outlet and into the wires that were connected to the blow dryer.  
Paul unplugged the blow dryer in hopes that it wasn’t it, that he was just hearing things. Once he unplugged the blow dryer, of course the buzzing sound that he once heard stopped. Paul took a shaky breath and looked his reflection in the mirror again. “what the fuck happened to me….” He said as he swallowed, now noticing how dry it was. Paul took a plastic cup from the stack that was on the sink and turned the faucet on and filled the cup and drank it, quickly realizing that that was enough he filled the cup up again and drank the water down in one gulp, and his dry throat still hadn’t gone away.  
As Paul was filling up the cup up again for a third time he caught a noise quickly approaching the hotel room. He listened intently as it got closer and closer. He stepped out of the bathroom, with the cup still in his hand and continued to listen as the sound stopped right outside the hotel room and he heard some shuffling and an audible beeping noise as the door was opened revealing Ava.Once Ava walked into the room and saw that Paul was awake she gave him a hesitant smile.   
“hey! Your awake how are you feeling?” Ava asked  
“You have the nerve to ask me how I’m feeling? How do you think I feel I don’t remember what happened after you showed up at the bar! Plus I woke up with this really horrible headache, possible a migraine ‘cause I went to open the curtains and I cant stand the light outside…and now I have a dry throat…I’ve already drank like three cups of water and its not helping. How the hell do you think I’m doing!” Paul shouted as he downed the cup of water and threw it on the floor in frustration. “Ava what the fuck did you do to me!” Paul shouted at her  
“I can explain ok! Just let me explain!” Ava yelled back as she sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. “I kinda went off the deep end last night ok…and I wasn’t all there…and well I bit you…and fed you my blood and now…now your like me…” Ava said slowly looking at the floor.  
“You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me right now!” Paul screamed  
“Paul you’ve got to calm down alright your emotions are all over the place right now just take a deep breath alright.” Ava said slowly as she took her hands in his and pulled him to sit next to her on the bed.  
Paul sat down next to her and started to take a couple deep breaths and found that his anger was slowly going away. After a couple minutes after the anger did finally subside did he speak again.  
“why…why did you do it? I just wanna know…I promise I wont get mad” Paul said slowly as he looked into her eyes.  
“to be honest I don’t really know the whole reason…I mean I know what I’ve been going through has been hard and maybe…I don’t know I just didn’t wanna go through it alone anymore…” Ava said uncertain.  
“what are you talking about what about Dakota?” Paul asked  
“she’s always had control over herself…plus she’s never done the things I’ve done…which explains how you’ve been feeling since you’ve woken up…hence the dark circles under your eyes” Ava explained  
“what are you talking about…” Paul said  
“well you said you’ve felt thirsty since you’ve woken up…and water won’t quench your thirst trust me..” Ava said with her eyebrows raised with a knowing expression. She then sighed and said “alright….I guess I have to be blunt about this…Paul you want blood lots of it…that’s the only thing that’s going to work for right now…until you have some control over yourself” Ava said as quickly took her finger and pressed her nail into her wrist drawing blood.  
“wait…what are you doing?” Paul said with alarm in his voice as he quickly stood up from the bed and took a step back  
“Paul…you need to drink…plus you look like shit…it will help” Ava said matter a factly.   
Paul continued to back away from her, despite his reaction, as his mouth started to water at the overwhelming smell and sight of Ava’s blood. “no…I wont drink your blood….” Paul said  
Ava rolled her eyes “fine if you wont do it willingly then” as she suddenly was standing behind him, grabbing his by the waist and easily throwing him across the room and on the bed, as she quickly was on top of him pinning him to the bed.  
“trust me…this will help” Ava said as she pressed her wrist to his mouth as he tried to thrash against her to no avail. “come on just drink please” Ava pleaded with him as she ended up having to pinch his nose, forcing his mouth to open to breath, resulting in him swallowing her blood.  
“see…it’s working” Ava said encouragingly as her hand moved to cradle his face as he continued to drink from her willingly now.  
Paul slowly moved away from her wrist and looked up at her with a surprised expression on his face. “wow…that…actually wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be…” as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, laying her head against her chest. “and you know what I do feel better now…”   
“you look better too…the dark circles under your eyes are gone now” Ava said as she slowly drew circles on his chest.  
“you really think I can deal with this?” Paul asked   
“if I can…I’m positive that you can too..” Ava said reassuringly as she laid her head next to his neck and kissed it. Paul moved his head to the side and look at her with a smile on his face as he kissed the top of her head and inhaled and sighed contently.  
“I don’t think I can get enough of you….” Paul said as he shifted, moving Ava to lay next to him as he moved to lay on his side and looked down at Ava and smiled as he started to kiss her neck.  
“well…I am pretty awesome” Ava said with the roll of her eyes. As Paul continued to kiss her neck Ava scooted closer to him and closed her eyes in contentment. But as Paul continued he started to nip at her neck slightly, worrying Ava.  
“Paul…honey…stop…your biting me stop!” Ava yelled at Paul as she tried to push him off of her. At that Paul pulled back from Ava’s neck at looked down at her again, but this time with glowing eyes and a huge smile on his face that now was covered in her blood and responded “but I thought that you wanted me to…plus you just taste so good” as he went back to drinking from her and she started to scream and continued to push him off.  
“Paul stop! Stop your hurting me!” Ava screamed as the door to the hotel room was kicked in and Dakota, Ace, Peter and Gene ran into the hotel room at the screams that they heard outside.  
“Oh my god!” Dakota yelled as she went to pull Paul off of Ava who was still screaming.  
“guys a little help here!” Dakota yelled at the guys as they were brought back to reality of the situation and helped Dakota pull Paul off of Ava.  
Once Paul was taken off of Ava and was placed across the room from her, Dakota went over to check Ava and saw that the wound was starting to heal. Once she knew that her cousin was going to be okay she walked back over to where Paul was standing, well more like being restrained by the guys and gave him a punch in the face and stomach that made him double over in pain.  
“that’s for almost draining my cousin you fucker!” Dakota yelled as she wheeled around at Ava “and you! What the hell where you thinking changing him! You know how you are around blood and yet you just changed him…”Dakota said in disbelief as she turned back to Paul and grabbed him roughly and took him out of the hotel room as the guys just stood in the hotel room dumbstruck by the events that just occurred.


	32. ch.32

“so let me get this straight here…you ‘changed’ Paul? What the hell does that even mean!” Gene yelled at Ava.  
“it’s simple…I bit him until he passed out from the pain and then I fed him my blood” Ava said matter a factly as she looked away from her reflection in the mirror to Gene’s as she cleaned the blood off her neck.  
“you bit him? And fed him your blood? I knew you were weird but really?” Gene said dumbfounded as he shook his head.  
“seriously Gene? Don’t you remember what Ava did for me? She healed me after Cody attacked me” Peter said with a roll of his eyes.  
“plus her eyes and Dakota’s…they change color…” Ace added with a cackle  
“alright! I do remember! It’s just hard to process” Gene said as he cross his arms over his chest “all I really wanna know is why you did it? And can he control…it…” Gene added with disgust  
At that Ava turned away from the mirror and stood up next to Gene. “what are you implying exactly” she said   
“what I’m implying is…is that can he control what you’ve done to him…because I certainly don’t wanna have him jump offstage in the middle of a set to go munch on someone” Gene said as he looked down at Ava with anger.  
“ugh…you just don’t understand it’s not like that…” Ava replied  
“oh really then why is it that when we were following Dakota in here we saw Paul on top of you…and biting you?” Gene replied with a raised eyebrow  
“yeah did you make him have like a weird fetish now…” Peter added, causing Ace to erupt in laughter at the idea  
Ava sighed feeling defeated knowing that no matter how long she sat in the hotel room with them, trying to explain Paul’s situation that they wouldn’t understand.  
“maybe when you guys feel like actually listening to me…since I know exactly what Paul is going through..I’ll explain everything to you…but right now I need to not be around you guys” Ava said as she walked towards the hotel door and opened it.   
“now can you all please leave” she said as she looked over at the guys, as Gene walked towards her and stopped right in front of her.  
“I want you to know if he cant control this and he goes berserk..it’s on you” Gene said as he walked out of the hotel room.  
“hey…sorry about the fetish comment…I know that that’s not the case right now with what’s going on with him…if you need any help with him don’t hesistate to call my room ok” Peter said as he put his hand on Ava’s shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.  
“thanks…I might actually need your help…cause now Paul’s stronger” Ava replied as Peter pulled away and stepped outside of the hotel room, waiting for Ace.  
“I’m sorry to for laughing…sometimes it just comes out without my control…you know…but uh yeah call me to if you need help and if you don’t get an answer from me then try me at the bar ok…” Ace said to Ava with a wink as he walked out of the hotel room, with Peter following.  
Once they were both gone Ava closed the door to the hotel room with an exasperated sigh and walked over to the bed and fell into it.  
“what am I going to do now…” Ava mumbled to herself as she flipped herself over in the bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking.  
“I might as well call up Ace’s room to see if Dakota is there with Paul…” Ava said to herself as she sat up in the bed and grabbed the phone and dialed the number for the front desk.  
“hi…I want to make a call to room 501 please” Ava said to the operator who patched Ava to Ace’s hotel room.  
As the phone started to ring Ava started feeling nervousness come on as the phone continued to ring and ring.  
“please be there…please be there…” Ava kept on saying to herself, until the ringing stopped.  
“hello…” a voice said on the other line  
“is this Dakota?” Ava asked  
“Ava? Is that you?” Dakota responded on the other line  
“yes…I’ll be there in a second ok” Ava responded  
“please hurry…” Dakota said as she hung up the phone.  
Ava hung up the phone when she heard the line go dead and got up from the bed and walked over to mirror and looked over her reflection, checking her outfit and hair that was still slightly askew .  
“ugh.. I don’t have time to change…” Ava said to her reflection as she walked out of the hotel room and walked towards Ace and Dakota’s hotel room.   
Once Ava got to their room she stood outside the door thinking to herself “do I barge in or do I knock?”  
With a shrug of her shoulders she did the latter, knocking three times on the door and heard movement on the other side of the door. The door opened revealing Dakota, who looked worried as she pulled Ava inside the room and closed the door behind her.  
“Dakota what’s wrong? Where is Paul at?” Ava asked as she looked around the room and saw that Paul wasn’t there.  
“that’s just it…I don’t know where he went…once I dragged him here, which mind you was freakin’ difficult since he was pulling the entire time, and I closed the door and locked it and threw him on the bed. It only took one second and I looked away and he was gone!” Dakota said hurriedly as she sat on the bed.  
“so…he just ran out? Well he’s a quick learner isn’t he…” Ava said slightly impressed  
“oh you have no idea…” Dakota said as she looked up with a dark smirk on her face as she turned into Paul.  
“what? How?” Ava questioned as she backed away in horror  
“oh like you said I’m a quick learner…and well as you can see I can shapeshift…thanks to you…” Paul said as he eyes changed from mahogany to a dark green.  
“now this…this is very interesting…” Paul said pointing towards his eyes as he slowly got up from the bed and advanced on Ava.  
“and the voice imitation…it was just so perfect! I mean that was the only way that I could get you down here anyhow…” Paul added as Ava moved away from him, only to run into the wall, having no where to go.  
“where is Dakota at?” Ava asked quietly  
“oh Dakota…she couldn’t hold me…I was too strong for her…” Paul said with triumphant smile on his face. “don’t worry though I didn’t hurt her, shes completely fine” Paul said as took the last step that separated him from Ava as he took a lock of her hair and twirled it around his finger.  
“where is she?” Ava asked again growing angrier by the second  
“oh…I broke her neck the second I had the chance..but we both know she survived that…she’s probably awake by now” Paul added as he looked down at Ava as he took a hold of her arms and pinned them against the wall and bent his head down and nuzzled her neck.  
“I only did it because she was keeping me from you…” Paul said lowly as he inhaled her scent.  
“what are you talking about…you bit me and you were draining me of my blood what else was she suppose to do?” Ava said as her voice became raised as fought against him.  
“I know…I wish I hadn’t gotten so carried away…I’m sorry about that” Paul said slowly as one of his hands moved from her arm to her face and turning it to look up at him.  
“I’ve been thinking about something ever since I tasted you…that I think you might enjoy..” Paul said with dark eyes as he raised his hand away from her face and brought it up to his face.  
“what are you doing?” Ava asked nervously as her heart started to race.  
“shh….calm down…your heart’s racing…” Paul said as he took his other hand and soothingly started to stroke Ava’s hair as he bit into his own wrist and brought it quickly to Ava’s mouth.  
“shh…calm down..” Paul repeated as Ava started to thrash against him, unwilling to drink his blood.  
“ugh Ava your making this harder than it has to be…you know you enjoy it…just let yourself” Paul said as he put his hand on Ava’s nose and closed it, resulting in Ava opening her mouth to try and breath and the blood to flow into her mouth.  
As the blood made contact with her mouth, Ava involuntarily moaned at the taste and instinctively closed her lips around the wound and started to suck his blood.  
“see I told you that you would enjoy it…” Paul said with a smile on his face as started to nuzzle Ava’s neck again and kiss it as Ava continued to drink from him.  
Paul moved closer to Ava pinning her further into the wall with his lower body and went from nuzzling to neck to kissing it.  
“now it’s my turn…” Paul whispered into Ava’s ear as he moved his mouth to her neck once again and bit her neck as Ava opened her eyes opened and caught her reflection in a mirror, along with Paul’s as they both drank from each other, that was opposite them on a wall and saw her eyes change from blue-green to black as her eyes rolled back into her head and blacked out.


	33. ch. 33

August 24, 1974, Holiday Inn, Van Nuys

Ava woke up feeling groggy. She opened her eyes and saw that Paul wasn’t in bed next to her. She slowly sat up in bed, noticing that she was sore everywhere. Once she was sitting up in bed she looked down at herself and saw that the only thing that was covering her was a bed sheet. “great…and I don’t even remember anything” Ava said to herself aloud as she got up out of bed and walked over to where her suitcase was and started going through it finding some clothes to wear.  
Once she found a top and some shorts to wear, she closed her suitcase and walked back to the bed and sat down on it and removed the bed sheet. While she did so she caught her reflection in the mirror that was in front of her. This caused her to remember just a flash of what happened before she blacked out, Paul biting her and her eyes turning black when she bit him.  
“oh god! Why the hell did I let him do that to me?” Ava questioned to herself as she started to feel worried as she looked at her reflection and this time more closely and saw some bruises that were starting to form on her body. At that she quickly put the clothes that she had next to her on. She started walking when the bathroom door opened, revealing Paul.  
“oh your up…” Paul says as he suddenly in front of Ava, blocking her way to the door. He looks her up and down with a raised brow. “why did you change? I was just about to come back to bed” Paul continues all while wiggling his eyebrows. Paul went to grab Ava’s arm to pull her back to the bed, as Ava slapped his hands away quickly.  
“what happened last night?” Ava questioned  
“what do you mean? You don’t remember?” Paul scoffed with raised eyebrows  
“yes that’s right I don’t remember…I must’ve black out…the last thing that I remember is you freakin’ biting me. What the hell Paul!” Ava said accusingly as she pushed Paul away from her.  
“hey you weren’t exactly saying no…you were enjoying yourself and so was I…nothing to be ashamed about” Paul said he folded his arms over his chest.  
“then why do I have bruises all over me…” Ava said with a raised voice as she lifted up her top slightly to show a bruise that began to form on her upper hip.  
Paul laughed slightly and responded “so now your accusing me because of bruises? Cause you weren’t telling me to stop last night. In fact you said and I quote ‘oh I like that’”   
At that Ava slaps Paul so hard that he looses his balance. “Are you freakin’ kidding me! I wasn’t in a right state of mind and you used that against me! You’re an asshole!” Ava screams at Paul as she walks past him and opens the hotel room door, when Paul stops her.  
“wait! I wouldn’t do that to you…no matter how…how blood crazy as we got last night, I would never take advantage of you” Paul said as he puts his hand ontop of hers.  
“uh huh yeah…” Ava says sarcastically as she goes to pull her hand out from his grasp.  
“I’m telling you the truth just…just read my mind! That way you know that I haven’t been lying to you” Paul said confidently. Ava rolled her eyes but did what he asked as her eyes changed color as she read his mind, seeing the events that took place after she blacked out.   
Once she was done she sighed and said “I’m sorry that I doubted you. I trust you.”  
“Wait you do?” Paul responded surprised  
“yes, what? Where you trying to hide something from me?” Ava questioned suspiciously.  
“no! I just, I don’t know I didn’t know if you thought I was making it up or something” Paul responded.  
“Paul you can’t make up events, I saw into your thoughts, you can’t lie from me there” Ava said  
“so you trust me then?” Paul asked again unsure.  
“yes, even though I corrupted you” Ava said with a slight smile  
“well that changes everything then” Paul said with a smirk on his face “because now we can go to a club that’s nearby” Paul said as he spun her around and pushed her toward the bathroom. “now go get ready!”  
“Paul…I don’t think it’s a good idea to have you go out into a public setting just yet…I mean I blacked out last night and we did a lot of stuff that I honestly didn’t wanna see when I read you mind, but that’s beyond the point right now…” Ava said as stepped out of the bathroom.  
“oh come on! I’ll be good plus it’s not like I’m just going to bite into anyone’s neck” Paul replied begging  
“ugh…Paul please don’t beg…” Ava replied slightly annoyed “plus I don’t feel so great and what if something happens with you huh? My powers don’t work all that great a night remember” Ava continued as she sat on the bed  
Paul rolled his eyes “ come on! We need to get out anyway! Especially since the whole cody thing happened we won’t be recording for at least another week so all we are doing is just sitting up in this hotel room being bored.”  
“I honestly don’t think it’s such a good idea Paul” Ava replied  
“I promise I’ll be good no crazy blood bender alright…plus you explained once that you guys can eat so if I just eat some food their I should be fine right” Paul asked  
“yes that does help with the cravings…well I guess we can go, not like we have anything else to do tonight anyhow…but first I want to see Dakota…hopefully she isn’t too pissed at you for snapping her neck yesterday” Ava replied as she got up and started walking toward the door.  
“aw come on you can talk to her later, we need to get ready now so we can actually get in…cause the line is gonna be crazy long” Paul said as he once again spun her around again and pushed her towards the bathroom.  
“UGH FINE! Your so pushie sometimes god!” Ava yelled as she closed the bathroom door behind her as Paul laughed as he looked back at his reflection in the mirror that was in front of the bed and watched his eyes change color as he smirk and said to himself softly “oh we are gonna have so much fun tonight…”


	34. Chapter 34

Club 5775, Van Nuys 11pm

Paul and Ava walk up to the club as the music from inside the nightclub is blaring.

"See i told u...this is suppose to be one of the spots to go to if you wanna have a good time" Paul said as the two went towards the back of the line.

"Yeah where did you get that info from?" Ava said snappily as she fixed her shirt to hide the marks from the previous night.

Paul notices this and says "Again I'm really sorry about...that" as he moved to pull Ava closer to him.

"Well you better not do it again considering that I'm stronger than you" Ava whispered as she looked over at him sharply.

"Oh don't be like that. You know I still don't know my own strength." Paul replied

"Uh huh" Ava replied with a roll of her eyes as the long line finally started to move.

"Hey why are we standing in line? Cant i just do that thing that Dakota did to me way back when?" Paul asked with a big smile on his face as his eyes flashed to another color for a split second.

"It's called compulsion and technically you can but you shouldn't" Ava replied quietly as she looked around them.

"Why are you acting so paranoid? I've never seen you like this before!" Paul said with a slight laugh.

"Oh shut up! I'm acting like this cause i've never knew somebody that had...IT...that was so irresponsible and out of control before..."Ava snipped as she got out of the line and started walking back the way they came.

"Hey what are you doing?" Paul said as he got out of line and ran after her.

"What does it look like im doing? I'm going back to the hotel to talk to Dakota. Who by the way is going to be royally pissed at you!" Ava yelled as she started to walk faster.

"Hey!" Paul yelled as he sped up to Ava in blink of an eye and grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Now why would you be going to see Dakota?" Paul asked as he tightened his grip slightly on her shoulder.

"Because shes going to help me fix you.." Ava said as she shoved Paul's hand off her shoulder.

"Oh and by the way you've got it wrong. I'm not the only one thats acted this way." Paul quickly as he started walkig alongside Ava.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Ava said and she quickly stopped and grabbed the front of Paul's shirt.

Paul looked down at Ava's hand with a raise eyebrow. "So i'm suppose to be intimidated by this?" He said as Ava's eyes flashed and she threw Paul against the building that they were next to. She quickly sped up to him once he made impact with the building and pinned him to the wall by his throat.

"You feel threatened now?" She asked as she tightened the grip that she had on his throat.

"Youve been like this too along with tour husband, thats why you want to talk to dakota because shes dealt with this situation before..." Paul slowly croaked out.

"You don't know what your talking about" Ava replied as she tightened her hand further.

"You know why i ended up that way...it was because that was the only way i could cope with losing my husband. I just focused on trying to kill cody and gettin my husband's ring back and shut all of my emotions out.because i knew that if i let them in i wouldnt be able to handle it. Thats why i was the way i was for years. And i dont want you to end up that way, Shutting everyone out. I love you Paul dont go down the path that i did." Ava said and then took her hand off his throat as he landed perfectly on the ground.

"Thanks for the insight on why you did what you did. But, i didnt do this to shut everyone out or because of grief. I'm doing this because im enjoying my powers. Im grateful that you gave them to me despite your reasons at first for giving them to me. Im enjoying myself and im happy. Is that so bad?" Paul replied.

"It is if you keep on doing what you did to dakota" Ava replied calmy

"The neck thing? She probably only was out for like 20 minutes tops" paul said dismissively.

"What if you snap one day at Peter, Ace or Gene for that matter and just snap their necks Paul?" Ava said as he turned away from him.

"Really gene? Wouldn't you want him dead?" Paul said laughing.

" no matter how much i dont like gene i would never wish him dead paul.." Ava replie as she started walking again.

"Alright!Alright! How 'bout we make a deal. You go with me to the club and then when we leave we will go see dakota. Do we have a deal?" Paul said as he put his hand out for Ava to shake.

" ugh i have a feeling im going to regret this" ava said as she quickly shook his hand and turned back in the direction of the club and started walking.what she didnt see was Paul standing behind her with a huge smile on his face as his eyes changed from their normal mahogany color to an empty black color.


	35. Chapter 35

Ava and Paul got to the front of the line after waiting for 30 minutes, to Paul's agony. Once the people in front of them got into the club, they both stepped forward.

"Names?" The bouncer asked looking over his clipboard at the two.

"we're under the name Stanley." Paul said as Ava looked at him shocked.

"yep your on the list" the bouncer said as he moved the rope back to let the two into the club.

As they walked over the threshold of the club, Ava said " You planned this?"

"of course I did. I had to put us on the list or else we wouldn't have been able to get in the club. Unless you would've let me compel the bouncer" Paul said as he put his arm around Ava's waist walked further into the club.

"yeah like I seriously going to let you do that Paul" Ava said as she took his arm away from her and walked towards the dance floor.

Paul just shook his head and followed her.

"what are you doing?" He asked as he watched Ava scan the dance floor.

"I'm looking for the bar, I'm going to need a drink if I'm going to stay here with you" Ava said as she pointed in a certain direction and started walking through the mass of people.

"hey wait you really think I don't want something" Paul said with a laugh as he followed her.

"yeah like I'm really going to let you have a drink. Remember the hotter than hell photoshoot? That just cant happen again." Ava said as she finally made it to the bar and ordered herself a drink.

"you know that only happened because those girls were practically pouring drinks down me. Because I don't drink like that on my own" Paul said as he leaned against the bar looking out at the people dancing.

"uh huh..." Ava said sarcastically as she sipped her drink and glanced at him.

"so we're here. What do you wanna do just sit here and drink at the bar?" Ava asked as she looked at her drink, shrugged her shoulders and downed it in one gulp.

Paul looked at her with a raised brow "are you ok?"

"yeah. just wanna make our time here go quicker" Ava said and she pushed herself off of the bar and stood in front of Paul.

"come on let's dance" Ava said holding her hand out to Paul who downed his drink and took her hand and walked her out to the dance floor as the music changed tempo.

"I love this song" Paul said as he recognized the beginning chords of the guitar, as he began singing along as he pulled Ava close to him.

People say I'm the life of the party

Because I tell a joke or two

Although I might be laughing loud and hearty

Deep inside I'm blue

So take a good look at my face

You'll see my smile looks out of place

If you look closer, it's easy to trace

The tracks of my tears

I need you, need you

Since you left me if you see me with another girl

Seeming like I'm having fun

Although she may be cute

She's just a substitute

Because you're the permanent one

So take a good look at my face

You'll see my smile looks out of place

If you look closer, it's easy to trace

The tracks of my tears

I need you, need you

Outside I'm masquerading

Inside my hope is fading

Just a clown oh yeah

Since you put me down

My smile is my make up

As the song ended, Paul and Ava released from there embrace.

"you know the longer I'm here the more I'm enjoying myself" Ava said as she looked up at him with a smile. "even though I kind of didn't come here of my own volition, but I'm having fun all the same." Ava said as stood on her toes and kissed Paul.

"see I knew you would have fun" he said with a smile.

"you know I have a feeling that we came here for more than just drinking and dancing. Why are we here?" Ava asked

Just as Paul was going to respond the music that was already playing changed into music that definitely wasn't meant for the club.

Once the music started, Ava's hand went to Paul's arm.

"Paul we have to go now..." Ava said as she tried to control the trembling in her voice.

"ok hold onto me" he said as he sped them out of the club and only stopped running until they were blocks away from the club.

"what the hell was that?" Paul asked as he let go of Ava who started pacing back and forth.

"it had to be him...no one else nows" Ava said to herself

"what that music?" Paul asked still not understanding

"sorry I'm just kind of freaking out right now. That specific piece of music, well I haven't heard it since, ugh, since I was with Jonathan." Ava said as she started hyperventilating

"who knows about the song? Who are you talking about?" Paul asked as he grabbed ahold of her shoulders, stopping her pacing.

"there's Dakota and Cody, those are the only two people that I can think of that have heard that piece of music. It was the song that Jonathan and I walked down the aisle to." Ava said as she looked up at Paul.

"so that could have been Dakota then messing with us" Paul said hopefully

"I know that you snapped her neck and everything but she wouldn't be so angry as to mess with me like that because she knows how hearing that song makes me feel." Ava said voice trembling.

"so what your saying is, is that Cody found us and wants to bother us yet again. Remember how that ended up last time." Paul said as he looked around them nervously.

"we all almost ended up dead" Ava said as she looked up at Paul "if it's him he's not going to make that mistake again...he never makes the same mistake twice"

"trust me he's no where near here" a voice said from a distance

"who's there" Paul said as he moved to stand in front of Ava and his eyes changed color.

"whoa there cowboy calm down its just me" Dakota said as she stepped out of the shadows with her hand out.

"Dakota...I'm surprised" Ava said as she moved to stand next to Paul with a raised eyebrow.

"oh no I'm the one that's surprised. I was taking Paul to my hotel room when he snapped my neck. So trust me I get to be surprised right now. I mean I knew that you would eventually change him but not for the reasons you did" Dakota said as she stepped closer to the two.

"well what's done is done. Why did you have to go playing that music in the club. You know how that makes me feel" Ava said as she took a deep breath to control her voice.

"what are you talking about?" Dakota said as she looked at them both "what music I just followed you guys to the club to make sure you didn't hurt anyone"

"so you weren't the one that changed the music" Ava said as an overwhelming feeling of dread washed over her yet again.

"no I left the club when I saw you two dancing. I went outside and waited in case you guys came outside because I wanted to talk to you about what happened" Dakota explained

"I understand why you changed him but you both have to get yourselves under control." Dakota said as she looked both of them in the eyes.

" Other than that though I don't see that there's any other problems with you having the powers as long as you make my cousin happy. Welcome to the family" Dakota said with a smile as she stepped up to Paul and hugged him, who at first returned it reluctantly and then finally wholeheartedly hugged Dakota back.

"thank you for not going crazy. She makes me happy, thank you for accepting me" Paul whispered as he released Dakota from the embrace.

"so we're fine now?" Ava asked with an uneasy smile

"of course we are come on. I want to go back to the hotel to explain the situation to the guys" Dakota said as she started walking, with the couple following close behind.

As they were walking Dakota looked back at the couple smiling as her eyes flashed crimson causing Ava to stop walking.

"whats wrong?" Paul asked as he looked in Dakota's direction, seeing her still walking.

"her eyes..her powers are on." Ava said in horror

"so? Whats so bad about that?" Paul asked

"she never turns her powers on at night in fear that she'll end up like me" Ava said to Paul as her voice started to tremble.

"do you think that's cody then?" Paul said as he again looked in Dakota's direction, but she wasn't there anymore.

"I have no idea who that is" Ava said as she grasped Paul's tightly as she looked up at him and saw his eyes change to red as he softly touched her face and leaned down to kiss her.

"don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Paul said as they continued walking hesitantly waiting for the mystery person to show themselves.

"what are you planning to do" Ava said as Paul took her hand in his.

"you mean if that person shows up again. Simply take them out." Paul said as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"where did all this confidence come from. Your just going to kill the person without a second thought" Ava said as she looked at him in shock.

"well yeah. If they want us dead, we have to kill them first its that simple" Paul said as continued walking back to the hotel.

"its because of the powers I guess. They make me feel stronger and I want to protect you so that's what I plan on doing" Paul explained as he glanced at her.

" I wish I could protect myself believe me when I say that...I don't like not being able to protect myself. But that's the reason why Cody did it, because he knew that it would get under my skin and that I would still try and use my powers. That's the whole point so that I'll weaken myself" Ava said as she tried to shake the thought from her mind.

"well then it's a blessing in disguise that I have powers now then isn't it" Paul said with a small smile.

From a distance they heard a scream, stopping them in their tracks.

"damn it..why did we walk" Paul said as he grabbed Ava's wrist and ran towards the hotel.

"wait! That sounded like Dakota. What if shes in trouble?" Ava said, stopping Paul

"what if that's what Cody wants you to think? To draw you in so he can kill us" Paul said, eyes dark with anger. "come on we have to get back to the hotel and find her and tell the guys that we have to leave" Paul continued as he went to grab Ava's wrist but stopped when he looked beyond Ava and saw a figure watching them.

"Ava...we have to go now" Paul whispered as he nodded in the direction of the figure, causing Ava to look in the same direction as the figure came into view.

"so you finally did it! I knew you would!" the person said as they stepped from out of the shadows.

"cody?" Ava asked as she unsteady took a step back as he appeared as he pushed Dakota towards them. "I found her at the hotel with her neck snapped..I'm assuming that you did that?" Cody asked as Ava held Dakota trying to shake her awake.

"Dakota! Come on please wake up!" Ava yelled as she violently shaked her and then bit into her wrist and started to feed Dakota her own blood, causing Dakota to become conscious and pushing Ava's wrist from her mouth.

"It was a mistake that I made when I wasn't in my right mind" Paul said towards Cody who stood there with a smirk on his face.

"oh I know that's how you feel. I'm just surprised that you just didn't kill her" Cody said he looked over at Dakota, who by now had gain her consciousness back and was stand on her own.

"stop tormenting us and kill us already" Dakota said as she glared at her brother.

"I mean that's the whole point of this, you going after everyone we've met to torture us, but what you really want is us dead" Dakota continued as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"what are you trying to do get us actually killed?" Ava whispered to Dakota angrily.

"I'm trying to buy us time" Dakota said as she looked down at her cousin with a straightface

"you have a plan...that's why your not scared" Ava said with realization

"of course I have a plan. I always do" Dakota as she smiled turned and smiled wickedly at her brother.

"you have no idea what I've been doing since you've been with Paul for the last day" Dakota said as Ava noticed that her eyes where trained on something in the distance.

"what are you talking about?" Ava asked as she looked over at Paul whose eyebrows were furrowed as he listened to the conversation and also was watching something that was moving behind Cody.

"what are you two talking about? Like you have a plan? Really because it looks like I have you three caught" Cody said as he started moving towards them, but was stopped by a hand that came around him and grabbed his shoulder in a vice grip.

"I'm afraid you won't be killing anyone tonight" the voice said from behind Cody, causing Cody to freeze and his cynical expression fell and turned to one of shock as he turned to take the hand off of his shoulder. As Cody continued to struggle the person standing behind him, pulled Cody into the shadows, which was followed by Cody screaming.

"Dakota what did you do" Ava and Paul said at the same time as they quickly took the hint and started to run in the opposite direction, with Ava quacking backtracking to grab Dakota's hand and dragging her along with them, leaving Cody behind with the mystery person.

Once they were outside of the hotel, the trio finally stopped running and tried to catch their breaths.

"what the hell was that?" Paul asked Dakota as he leaned over and took a couple deep breaths as he looked over at Dakota.

"I did something that helped us alright" Dakota said sharply as she looked over at Ava for a second and then went to walk into the hotel.

"wait what are you doing?" Ava asked as she stopped Dakota from walking into the hotel.

"I'm going to see Ace alright. I've been gone for a day and he's probably freaking out not knowing where I am" Dakota said as she side stepped Ava and then looked at Ava and said "I did something that I know will have consequences for all of us and I'm sorry for that." Dakota said sadly as she look at Ava and Paul.

"what are you talking about?" Paul asked as he put his hand on Dakota's shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"shes talking about me" the same voice said from behind them causing them all to turn in that direction.

"she did what she thought she had to do to help" the voice continued in an English accent, causing Ava to gasp as she finally recognized the voice.

"Jonathan?" Ava asked towards the figure as he stepped up from out of the shadows and into the lights that were illuminating from the hotel.

"yes...it's been a long time Ava" he said as he stared at the trio and fixed his blue-green eyes on Ava "I've missed you so much sweetheart" he continued as he smiled as his eyes changed from blue-green to black.

Ava started hyperventilating at the sight of him and started to try and grasp onto Paul's arm as her eyes rolled back in her head and fainted. Before she could hit the ground, Paul caught her and looked up at the man standing in front of him.

"so your Jonathan..." Paul said as he glared at him as his eyes turned red.

"yes and you must be Paul, I've heard so much about you from Dakota...you're the one that my wife has taken a liking to...but not for long" he said as the smile that he had on his face fell and turned into a deathly glare towards Paul.


	36. Chapter 36

"what the hell did you do!" Paul yelled at Dakota eyes blazing red.

"I resurrected him, I know that it doesn't look good right now but it's the only thing that I could think of. And hey he helped us right? He stopped Cody from attacking us." Dakota said as if nothing was wrong.

"you have got to be kidding me! You think having him around is good?" Paul said as he shook his head. "you do realize that that is the man that she was sold to, to be his wife" Paul stated as he looked into Dakota's eyes still in disbelief at what she did.

"You forgot that I was right there when it happened. I remember Cody doing that, but after sometime they fell in love. Jonathan being here won't put Ava or anybody else in danger" Dakota said looking back at Paul, not wavering in how she felt about the situation.

"you know if your going to talk about me, you might as well say it to my face" Jonathan said as he walking into the hotel room with a stern expression on his face.

"why do that when you can hear us a mile away." Paul snapped as he came to stand in front of Jonathan and glaring down at the 5'10 man.

"oh you think you can take me. This is going to be fun." Jonathan said as he gripped Paul's throat and pulled Paul off the ground as Jonathan's eyes went from their blue-green color to red as he threw Paul towards Dakota who quickly leapt out of the way. Paul and crashed into the wall of the hotel room and landed next to one of the queen beds. As soon as Paul hit the floor, Jonathan was there standing over him.

"you think your stronger than me! Let's see!" Jonathan said as he put his foot on Paul's throat and began to apply pressure, as Paul gasped for air.

"Jonathan what are you doing?" Dakota questioned in shock as she watched Jonathan continue to apply more and more pressure to Paul's neck.

Jonathan looked in Dakota's direction, his eyes so red that they looked on fire.

"I'm merely teaching him that he shouldn't be acting tough when we all know I'm the stronger one." Jonathan said as he looked down towards Paul who had his hand around Jonathan's foot, trying to move it to no avail.

Just as Paul was about to loose consciousness from lack of air, a sound stopped Jonathan in his tracks, just as quickly as Jonathan moved to stand over Paul a second a ago, Jonathan moved to the opposite side of the hotel room, as Paul began to breathe again, as Dakota still stood a couple feet away wide eyed.

"what the hell is going on?" Ava asked as she slowly walked into the hotel room, with Peter close behind.

"yeah we heard something hit the wall" Peter said as he looked Jonathan up and down, examining him.

"that would be me who hit the wall" Paul replied, still out of breath as he got up from the floor, as he glared daggers at Jonathan.

"trust me that was nothing compared to what I could really do to you." Jonathan said as he glared right back in Paul's direction, with a knowing look.

"is anyone going to introduce me or am I going to have to do that myself?" Peter said awkwardly as he stood behind Ava.

"sorry Peter. Peter, this is Jonathan, Ava's husband that has come back from the dead. Jonathan, this is Peter, the band's drummer" Dakota said as she looked at everyone and could feel the tension in the room.

"nice to me you. your one of Ava's friends as well." Jonathan stated as he read Peter's mind.

"uh yeah." Peter said as he looked from Dakota and Paul awkwardly, trying to make sense of the information that he was just given.

"sorry, I know your not used to it, I'm just so used to using my powers freely unlike someone" Jonathan said with an edge to his voice as he held eye contact with Ava the entire time.

"really Jonathan?" Dakota asked as she looked astonished

"not even back in my life for even a day, and your already being an asshole, like you always were!" Ava said as she turned on her heel and walked out of the hotel room and down the hall of the hotel room, with Peter and Paul following right behind.

"now why did you go and say that? You know why we don't use our powers." Dakota said as she shook her head.

"yes so Cody can't find you but now you don't have to worry about that" Jonathan replied with a straight face.

"so is that your plan, to be our bodyguard and try and win back Ava, because she's already taken." Dakota stated.

"speaking of taken, I see your involved with someone now. Good for you. I always thought that you would find someone, and now you finally have." Jonathan said with a devious smile.

"although it must have been awkward for Ava to find out the way that she did." Jonathan continued with a laugh as he read Dakota's mind.

"you know you can get the same information by, oh I don't know asking me instead of reading my mind. It's rude" Dakota said as she glared at him, annoyed at the invasion.

"anyhow, Ava's relationship or whatever you want to call it won't last long with that boy" Jonathan said acidly.

"oh don't you dare interfere with those two, if you do Ava will probably kill you" Dakota said with wide eyes. "better yet I might kill you" Dakota continued as she looked at Jonathan's smirking face.

"if there relationship is so strong, what's the harm in a little competition." Jonathan said as his laugh filled the hotel room.


	37. Chapter 37

"hey thanks for coming and checking on me" Ava said as she was changing in the bathroom into one of Paul's t-shirts.

"You would've thought I was a dick if I didn't come in and check on you" Paul replied with a laugh.

"trust me I don't think you could be a bigger dick than Jonathan was today to me" Ava said as she walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror as she brushed her hair.

"I 'm sorry that he said that to you. Trust me though him and I didn't get off to a good start, he tried to suffocate me before you came in." Paul said as he stood behind Ava and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"of course he would do that. You threaten him, I sensed that when I came in the room. Now to just figure out why Dakota resurrected him though, especially alone, because she knows that when I tried, well let's just say that it's not a 1 man operation." Ava explained as she finished brushing out her dyed black hair.

"you tried resurrecting him?" Paul asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"it was right after Cody killed him, I couldn't handle the grief and I thought I could do it. And because I thought I couldn't handle being alive with him dead, but it didn't work not alone at least." Ava explained as she set the brush down and turned around facing Paul.

"how about we change the topic of conversation" Paul said as he looked down at Ava.

"ok...what do you wanna talk about?" Ava asked with a raised brow.

"I don't maybe the fact that since I saw how crazy Jonathan is, well I don't know you seem tamer." Paul said with a playful smile.

"really you think I'm tame?" Ava looked up at Paul with wide eyes.

"well compared to me, yeah you are" Paul said as he was pushed away by Ava.

"that's not tame that's called centuries of practice. I still shocked though." Ava said as she started walking toward Paul.

"about what?" Paul asked with a laugh as his legs hit the back of the bed, stopping his movement.

Suddenly Ava was standing right in front of Paul, her eyes glowing green. She bared her sharpened teeth at him, leaning into him and said, "I've been called a lot of things, but tame has never been one of them. Care to find out why?"

Paul didn't have time to respond as Ava pushed Paul onto the bed, laughing as she moved to crawl on top of Paul, straddling him. Ava trailed her hands over Paul's lower abdomen and up his chest. Her lips were leaving a trail of kisses where her hands had touched him. As her lips moved up, so did her hair. Paul's moans changed to laugh as the open air caused her black strands to dance over his collarbones and neck. When Ava heard him, she pulled away and pushed her hair out of her face as to not let the sensation take the moment into a different direction. Ava continued moving her hands up and stopped when they reached his neck. Ava looked down at Paul, whose eyes where closed, clearly enjoying what Ava was doing to him. Ava leaned down and kissed Paul at the junction where his neck and shoulder meet, but only for a second because that soon was followed by the sting of Ava's teeth entering into his neck.

Paul moaned instinctually at the action and moved his arms to pull Ava closer to him as she drank from him. Paul moved his hands down her body and stopped when they reached Ava's hips and caressed them. Once Paul's hands made contact with Ava's hips, Ava moved her mouth from Paul's neck to Paul's jaw, and then moved to his mouth. Paul smiled into the kiss, and pulled away looking up at her with a smirk on his face.

"what?" Ava said as smirked right back at Paul.

"your not wearing underwear" Paul said simply as he looked at her and smiled.

"Paul, I have premonitions of the future, of course I saw this coming, might as well be prepared." Ava said with a laugh.

Just as Ava was starting to lean down to kiss Paul, there was a knock at the door. Paul rolled his eyes at the intrusion. Ava started to move to get up off the bed, to which raised his eyebrows at.

"really? We are just getting to the good part. And you want to stop to see who is knocking at our hotel room door? If it's anything really important they'll come back." Paul said as he grabbed Ava's arms to stop her movements.

"seriously we've been trying to call you guys and you won't answer. Open this door now!!" came Gene's voice from behind the door.

"see? It is important otherwise why would Gene even be here?" Ava said as she got up off the bed and put on some pants as Paul got up off the bed to open the door.

"seriously we we've been calling you nonstop. You didn't hear the phone ring?" Gene said as he walked into their room.

Both Ava and Paul looked in the direction of the bed and saw that somehow they made the phone go off the hook.

"well there's your answer. What were you trying to get ahold of us for?" Paul asked

"our manager just got a last minute call that a spot just opened up at a near by recording studio, everyone else is ready to go." Gene stated as he looked at both of them.

"ok, we'll meet you guys there just write down the address" Ava said as she was picking up her luggage and started going through it finding something to quickly put on.

"ok here is the address, don't be late" Gene said as he handed the address to Paul and left their hotel room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 minutes later, Paul and Ava were both changed and were walking up to the recording studio that was a couple blocks away from their hotel. As they were walking into the recording studio, Ava's eyes landing on Jonathan who was sitting in a chair nearby with an annoyed expression on his face.

"oh good your finally here. We were all going bored out of our minds while waiting for the two of you" Jonathan said as he glared at Paul, who rolled his eyes.

"don't know why you're here, your not in the band. And this is band business." Ava said as she raised an eyebrow at Dakota who just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I'm here because no one can tell me what to do. Plus Dakota's here so I might as well stay with her while you are all in the room recording." Jonathan said as he smiled at Ava as he followed the rest of the group into the open recording room.

"again why is he here?" Ava asked Dakota

"what? He wanted to see the recording process." Dakota said helpless. "you know if I wouldn't have said yes, then he would've made me" Dakota said as she looked at Ava.

"I know. Can you at least take him into the other room so we can start the recording process." Ava said quietly as she walked over to the guitars that were at the other end of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"is that blood?" Dakota asked Jonathan as soon as they were alone.

"of course it's blood. What else do you think it is?" Jonathan said with a laugh as he took a flash from his jacket and unscrewed the cap and took a sip of the liquid. "by the way thanks for the donation." Jonathan said with a glint in his eye.

" I knew I liked you better when you were dead." Dakota as she made a face at the smell.

"the least you can go is drink that somewhere else, I mean you have two people in there that are both blood crazy, that's not smart waving that around." Dakota continued as she glared at Jonathan.

"well that's interesting isn't it." Jonathan said who just smiled as he watched the band record the instrumental part of a song.

"what does that mean?" Dakota asked as she moved Jonathan to look at her.

"nothing, and you won't remember this conversation." Jonathan said as his pupils dilated as he compelled Dakota into forgetting.

"I won't remember this conversation" Dakota said, repeating what Jonathan told her, and then suddenly snapped out of the daze that he put her in and continued watching the recording process.

"so, what exactly do you see in him?" Jonathan said changing the subject as he pointed to Ace, as he took another sip from the flask.

"what did you see in Ava, she was human when you met her" Dakota said deflecting.

"fine if you don't want to talk about your very complicated relationship, you could've told me" Jonathan said rolling his eyes.

"anyhow why is it important, what I saw in Ava, when she's taken" Jonathan said as he looked at Ava through the glass.

"wow I didn't think we could get that much done with the instrumental, I think that's a good reason to celebrate." Ace said with a cackle as he high-fived Peter.

"I guess that means that I'll have to go and make sure that they don't get into trouble." Gene said with a sigh.

"I might as well go too, and I promise I won't drink." Paul said with a yawn

"you wanna come along?" Ace asked Jonathan.

"I don't want to impose, plus I want some time alone." Jonathan replied as all the guys left the recording studio to go to nearest bar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One hour later...

"guys I've been thinking about this for awhile, I think I'm going to ask Ava to marry me." A very intoxicated Paul slurred as he picked up his beer and took another drink.

"for one thing, it would never work out and another thing is that well with Ava's husband back in the picture I don't think she can get married." Gene said as he rubbed his hand over his face, wondering how he even agreed to be the only sober person in a group of drunks.

"that's an easy fix, clearly Ava doesn't like him, so convincing her to get a divorce wouldn't be to hard." Paul slurred as he got up from the bar stool that he was sitting on and started walking away.

"hey where are you going?" Ace slurred

"ring shopping!" Paul said a couple octaves too loud as he left the bar.

"So what exactly do you guys do when your not on tour or recording?" Jonathan asked Dakota and Ava as they walked back to Paul and Ava's hotel room.

"drink mostly, and when we aren't drink we're annoying Gene." Dakota answered as Ava opened up the hotel door and let them both inside.

"well I vote for drinking." Jonathan said

"ok I'll get the shot glasses..." Dakota said with a fake smile as she looked at Ava uneasily.

"I prefer more than just a shot actual. And your not going anywhere." Jonathan said to both Ava and Dakota as he took out a couple bags of blood and sat down at the little table that was in the room.

"come Ava sit" Jonathan said as Ava sat in the chair that was across from Jonathan.

"what are you doing?" Dakota asked as she looked at Jonathan like he was crazy.

"Making this night more interesting by reliving the good old day with my wife" Jonathan said with a smile as he passed the bag to Ava who took a shaky breath as she took the bag in her hand and looked back at Dakota.

"please don't. you don't have to do this." Dakota said as she started to move towards the two.

"don't move a muscle." Jonathan said without taking his eyes off of Ava. Dakota stopped right in her tracks and was unable to stop what was about to unfold.

"do it. Drink" Jonathan said with a smile as he took his flask out and took a sip as Ava tore the top of the bag off and brought it up to her mouth and started drinking the blood, causing veins to appear under her eyes and for her eyes to change to black.

Once Ava finished the bag, she threw it onto the table.

"Again." Jonathan said as he passed Ava another bag.

"Dakota promise me that you won't let me hurt them" Ava said as tears rolled down her face as she took the next bag in her hands and started drinking it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

20 minutes later and 4 blood bags later...

As Ava finished the last bag of blood that was on the table, she threw it to ground in disgust.

"what now?" Ava said with a shaky voice.

"now...its time to tell you the truth. I've been alive since the last time you saw me, in 1474, when you thought that Cody killed me." Jonathan said with a straight face.

"you've been alive all this time. She didn't resurrect you" Ava said stunned.

"well yes...I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but it had to be done." Jonathan said as he moved closer to Ava.

"Don't you dare say that word like it changes anything you've done. You lied to me, you've been alive all this time doing what exactly?" Ava asked as angry tears started streaming down her face.

"All these years, the centuries that I spent thinking that you were dead; And you were walking around alive and you didn't even bother to find me." Ava said as the tears finally flowed down her face.

"I was around but you never saw me. I've always been near you Ava." Jonathan said "I just never knew how I could just come back into your life, you've been on a vendetta ever since you thought I died." Jonathan continued, but Ava wasn't listening.

"I mourned your death...I thought I had buried you" Ava said as she put her hand over her mouth to try and stifle the cries as she sat in the chair and all that she could do was look at him.

"now that I've told you the truth, I want to leave them and come with me." Jonathan said

"no, I love Paul, I'm not going to leave him." Ava said

"So what your saying is...is that you don't love me? I want the truth, do you love me?"Jonathan asked.

"yes I do, but not in the same way." Ava said as her black eyes stared right back at Jonathan.

"fine...you can leave now" Jonathan said with an unsettling smile on his face.

Before Ava and Dakota could think twice they sped out of the room, leaving a smiling Jonathan.

Paul's POV

Just as Paul got back to the hotel, he felt the alcohol wearing off, and the box in his pants pocket felt like it was going to burn a hole through it.

"stop thinking like that. Alcohol or no alcohol, it doesn't change how I feel about her." Paul said with a smile as he walked toward the hotel room that he shared with Ava when he heard voices from inside.

"now that I've told you the truth, I want to leave them and come with me."

"no, I love Paul, I'm not going to leave him."

"So what your saying is...is that you don't love me? I want the truth, do you love me?"

"yes I do---"

Paul couldn't listen anymore, after hearing Ava's admission; he sped away from the room and stopped at Gene's room.

Once Ava and Dakota made it out of the hotel room they went to find Ace and Paul. They first went to the room that Dakota shared with Ace to see if he was back from the bar yet. Once Dakota opened the hotel room, they were met with a slightly still drunk Ace.

"hey guys what's up? Holy crap! What happened?" Ace slurred in horror at Ava who was covered in blood.

"don't worry this blood isn't mine. Where's Paul?" Ava asked

"um...I don't know if I can say" Ace said as he looked at Ava unsure if he should really tell Ava where Paul really was.

As Ace was debating his options the phone rang, Ace answered it.

"hello? Ok, I'll let her know, bye." Ace said to the other person on the other end of the phone.

"was that Paul?" Ava said as Ace put the phone down and looked at her.

"that was Gene, he told me that Paul is in his room and wants to talk to you, alone." Ace said worry etched all over his face.

"ok...I'm gonna go over and talk to him, and Dakota, please fill Ace in on what happened." Ava said as she walked out of the room as quickly as she came and practically ran in the direction of Gene's hotel room.

Once she made to outside of the Gene's room, she knocked on the door, to which Gene opened almost instantly with an angry expression on his face.

"hello Ava, you got the message, what's with all the blood?" Gene asked as he glared at Ava.

"yeah I came as soon as Ace told me, the blood is a very long story, please let me talk to Paul." Ava said as she pushed passed Gene to get into the hotel room and saw Paul sitting on the bed and staring at the floor.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Gene said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"god Paul, I came running as fast as I could when I found out you were in the hotel, Jonathan—" Ava started to say when Paul interrupted her.

"I know I heard it all, no need to explain." Paul said as he looked up at Ava with sad eyes.

"I'm not following? What exactly are you talking about?" Ava said confused.

"I was walking to our hotel room when I overheard your little conversation, and you know what I'm done." Paul said as he took a shaky breath and racked his fingers nervously through his hair.

"what do you mean your done?" Ava said still confused

"oh you know ' no, I love Paul, I'm not going to leave him.' 'I want the truth, do you love me?' Paul said repeating the conversation that Jonathan had with Ava.

"Paul, you don't understand—" Ava said as tears started to form at her realization of the situation.

"yes I do, you love him. And I'm done, I can't be with you anymore Ava." Paul said as he moved to stand up and looked down at Ava, whose tears finally started to stream down her face.

And with that, Paul walked out of the room leaving Ava, whose emotions went into overdrive as she sped to Ace and Dakota's room and knocked on the door.

Dakota answered the door and her eyes widened when she saw Ava's tear stained face.

"Ava, what's wrong?" Dakota said as she hugged Ava, who started crying hysterically as soon as Dakota hugged her.

"shhh...come on" Dakota said as she opened the door more and allowed Ava to come into the room.

"hey Ava.." Ace said but didn't finish his sentence when he saw Ava's face.

"what's wrong?" Dakota said as she sat Ava down on the bed and looked at her.

"he did this...he knew that's why he smiled. He knew that he was outside" Ava said as she realized why Jonathan smiled as he let them leave the hotel room.

"who? Who knew that he was outside?" Dakota asked trying to understand what Ava was talking about.

"Jonathan, he knew that Paul was right outside the room, Paul misunderstood what he overheard, and he ended it with me." Ava said quietly, still unable to comprehend what happened with Paul.

"calm down, just stay with us tonight, and tomorrow we are all going to go over and explain to Paul, right Ace?" Dakota said as she looked at Ace who had a sad expression on his face.

"yeah, first thing in the morning, then after that we are getting the hell away from Jonathan. Now come here,I won't allow you to be sad" Ace said as he took a couple steps to be closer to both girls and gave them a bear hug, making Ava laugh momentarily, but stopped not knowing if Paul would be able to accept what she had to say about her situation with Jonathan.


	38. Chapter 38

"Paul you have to understand we were being held captive by him! He was making her drink blood and you know what that does to her! Paul, you've got to understand, you were listening out of context. You didn't hear the whole conversation. She loves you Paul. Please just listen—" Dakota said I heard her angrily slammed the phone down in frustration.

"so I'm guessing that he's not listening" Ace said with a sigh.

"he's being a stubborn idiot! Is he always like this?" Dakota asked as I felt the bed that I was laying in dip with her added weight as she sat down on it.

"yep, he can be just as stubborn as Gene. When they think they know something they won't listen to reason." Ace explained as I felt the bed dip again, Ace sitting on the bed as well.

"so you think that he's told Gene?" Dakota asked Ace as I felt her hand on my forehead.

"of course he told Gene, I mean didn't Ava say that she found him in Gene's hotel room.." Ace said

"yeah, but you know if he told Gene, well Gene is going to bitch Ava out for this when it's not her fault." Dakota said as I felt her get up off the bed and heard the water being turned on then off as Dakota walked back and placed a cold washcloth on my forehead.

"have you ever see her react like this too...well the amount of blood you said Jonathan made her drink?" Ace said concern laced in his voice.

"it's been a lot of years since the last time, I know that when she changed Paul that they went out and...fed but not to this extent, her system is trying to reject the blood. And I mean what if he gave her tainted blood, because that would be something Jonathan would do." Dakota said as she rambling nervously.

"hey she's going to be fine, you've had to deal with this before, you're a great cousin for helping her you know that" Ace said trying to calm down Dakota.

At that I decided to fully wake up. I opened my eyes and instantly felt the effects that the blood had on me. I squinted my eyes at the bright sunlight that was coming into the room and clutched my head in pain as I sat up on the bed, between Ace and Dakota, who both had a look of shock on their faces.

"how the hell are you up right now?" Dakota asked concerned as I got up slowly from the bed.

"shh...I have a migraine. Don't talk so loud. Stupid Jonathan, "here ava drink this blood, drink some more" stupid idiot" I rambled to myself as I stumbled to the bathroom as both Ace and Dakota looked on.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and turned the light on and immediately regretted it as I grimaced at the light. As my eyes got used to the light, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. And that's when I saw my eyes, pitch black, with dark veins appearing underneath my eyes.

"of course, he wanted me to be dependent on blood" I say to myself as I start taking some deep breaths to try and calm myself down and to stop the urge that I had to feed. As I continue taking deep breaths I notice that the black color in my eyes isn't going away like it usually does.

"damnit" I mutter to myself as I splash some water on my face trying to help with the migraine that I'm experiencing due to the extreme amount of blood that I was forced fed the night before. After I took one last look at my reflection in the mirror with a sigh I opened the bathroom door and walked out, seeing Ace and Dakota, still sitting on the bed and whispering to each other.

'seriously guys?" I say to them as I wince against the sun coming in from the now closed blinds and get a better look at them, and seeing that they both don't look happy.

"hey Ava, don't get mad but while you were in the bathroom we got a knock on the door and those were left" Ace said with a sigh as I looked over by the door and saw my suitcases sitting next to the door.

"of course, well did he say anything to you?" I ask as I see Ace's expression on his face at my eyes.

"no, well, it actually wasn't Paul who dropped off your stuff. It was one of the body guards actually" Ace said as he couldn't stop looking at my black eyes.

"I have a feeling Paul didn't come up with packing up your stuff and leaving it on our doorstep without a little help." Dakota said with a huff as she sat up from the bed and walked over to me and looked at my eyes closer.

"yeah I know, my eyes won't turn back like they've done in the past. Which also means that this isn't doing its job." I say to Dakota as I hold up my hand that has one ring in particular that stands out from the rest of the rings on both of my fingers, because this one has a colored stone on it.

"how could it not be working? That's never happened before! What if Jonathan tampered with it?" Dakota said nervously as she gripped my shoulders tightly

"Dakota, you start panicking way to quickly, maybe it was the blood" Ace said as he looked at the two with a straight face.

"um...you know I have to say you knowing everything, it's gonna take a little bit to get used to" I said unable to say anything else in reply to his comment.

"how about we go get something to eat, and you definitely are wearing sunglasses because well your eyes." Ace said as he took some sunglasses from the nightstand and walked over to me and handed them to me.

"thanks, good thing you mentioned food, we can try the place that's on the rooftop of this hotel. I mean it's a great reason for me to be wearing sunglasses. And eating well, it'll distract me from, well you know.." I say awkwardly as Ace rolls his eyes at me.

"you mean the constant urge to munch on my girlfriend, yeah we know" Ace said with a cackle as I put the sunglasses on over my eyes and headed out with them.

30 minutes later...

Dakota, Ace and I were sitting at the rooftop restaurant and had just received our breakfast when Ace looked up from his breakfast and quickly looked back down again at his food.

"don't look now but here comes Gene and Paul.." Ace whispered as he started eating his food to avoid talking to them.

"damn you Ace! Why didn't you see them sooner" Dakota said as she whispered back to him and smacked Ace on the back of the head causing him to slightly choke on his food as Dakota rolled her eyes and smacked Ace quickly on his back, making it so he can breath again.

"I swear sometimes I wonder why I got involved with you in the first place" Dakota said as she glanced up again and looked her left up at Gene and Paul who had eye contact with Dakota and started walking over to our table.

"Just letting you know, they're coming this way" Dakota whispered to me, causing me to reflectively push the sunglasses further up on my eyes to hide them.

"Good morning Ace, Dakota, Ava. I hope you got your stuff Ava." Gene said as he pointedly looked down at me with a glint of anger in his expression.

"Can you please stop with that, I came here to talk to Ava" Paul said as he walked up from behind Gene and looked down at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"uh yeah, can we go somewhere private?" I ask as I stand up and check the sunglasses to make sure they are fully hiding my eyes.

"yeah." Was all Paul said as he started walking as I followed him to a spot on the rooftop that was empty of people.

"if you wanted to talk about the call that Dakota made—"I started to say when Paul interrupted me.

"no its not about that, well it kind of is. Dakota said that Jonathan was holding you two last night. That was before you came to find me." Paul said as he looked down at me trying to figure out what happened last night while he wasn't around.

"yeah, she was telling you the truth, he was holding us. He made me, compelled me to feed on a lot of blood." I told Paul as my voice started to shake when I thought back on it.

"that explains that blood on your clothing last night, but why would he make you do that?" Paul said

"you know why, he's evil. He's the one that made me what I am centuries ago and he's trying to bring me back into that same state I was in when he was in my life." I said trying to get Paul to understand.

"what you heard last night wasn't what I said you know that. I love you still" I continue saying trying to convince Paul that what he thought he heard wasn't the truth. I went to grab his hand but he pulled it away before I could touch it.

"even if he compelled you to drink blood last night, it doesn't change our situation" Paul said to me sternly as took a step away from me to distance himself from me.

"what are you talking about?" I ask not understanding where this conversation was going.

"what I'm saying is, is that even though we aren't together anymore, I think we can try having you still in the band." Paul said as he looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"you talked to Gene about this?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"yeah I talked to him about everything last night, didn't get much sleep. That's why we came up here because I wanted to let you know that I wanted to see how we could deal with not being together but be bandmates. That's pretty much it, I guess I'll see you later" Paul said as he walked away from me.

I shock my head trying to wrap my head around the thought of being in the band while not being with Paul as I walked back to the table and saw Gene still standing by the table with Paul no where to be seen, still with an angry expression on his face, just like when I left the table previously. As I sat down in my seat I looked at Ace and Dakota, who were sitting across from me and saw the expression on their faces, which were ones of shock.

"I never liked the idea of the two of you being together, but, what you did to Paul wasn't cool." Gene said. "you know he when he was walking to your room last night he was going to propose to you." Gene continued dropping the information on me that most likely gave Ace and Dakota the shocked expressions that they had when I sat down in my chair a minute ago.

"what? He was going to propose to me last night?" I ask Gene, not seeing that coming.

"yeah and he ended up in my hotel room all night last night after he broke it off with you. He wouldn't stop talking last night, I didn't get any sleep at all because of you!" Gene said as he glared at me and then walked off leaving Ace, Dakota and I all in silence.

20 minutes later...

"So...remember you were talking about those rings that you guys have? What's the significance?" Ace asked Dakota, trying to change the subject from what everyone one of them had been thinking of.

"uh...the rings are...well they protect us. Its kind of like a backup if we don't heal or something." Dakota said as she showed Ace her ring.

"can I take a closer look?" Ace asked as he moved his hand to take the ring off her finger.

"nope...this ring has never come off this finger and it never will" Dakota said as she pushed Ace's hand away.

"why?" Ace asked.

"because if it comes off and something happens to us that's kind it. It's another luepole in the whole immortality thing. If the daggers that we all have aren't the things that will kill us it's the ring coming off our fingers if we become injured and we have no one to heal us" I answer as I look at Ace with a sad expression on my face.

"so when are you going to make Paul one?" Ace asked as he looked at Dakota and I

"we never talked about it...I never got to tell him about them" I say as I get up from the table and walk away leaving both Ace and Dakota at the restaurant.

20 minutes later...

Just as I reach Ace and Dakota's hotel room I get stopped by a hand grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around.

"I knew I would find you eventually. How's the head? I know its been awhile for you but better late than never right?" Jonathan said to me with a smile on his face.

"yeah, that's nothing..you knew what you were doing last night. You knew that Paul was coming to propose to me." I reply as I step closer to Jonathan, almost standing inches away from him.

"I know exactly what I was doing last night, trying to fight fate." Jonathan said with a straightface.

"what are you talking about fighting fate?" I ask taken aback

"that's why I showed up, I've been having premonitions about what would happen if you stayed with him, them and its not good. That's why you and Dakota have to come with me.' Jonathan replied to me, causing me to furrow my brows in confusion.

"what are you talking about?" I ask not understanding.

"oh trust me, it gets apocalyptic if you stay with them." Jonathan said as he took my hand.

"anyhow I've already retrieved Dakota, so let's get going." Jonathan said as he started pulling me to walk with him.

"Screw you! I'm staying and I'm going to set things right with Paul right now!" I say as I pull my hand away from his and started running in the opposite direction.

"fine, we can do this the hard way, if you want it done that way" Jonathan said as he sped up to me and stopped right in front of me.

I couldn't stop fast enough and bumped into him. Jonathan effortlessly catches me before I hit the ground and pulls me into a standing position next to him.

"there is another alternative that I didn't think about earlier." Jonathan said as his hands moved from my shoulders up to my face and looked into my eyes.

"You don't have to do this." I said as Jonathan's hand caressed my face as tears streamed down my face at the realization of what he was talking about.

"I wish that were true." Jonathan said to me as the hand that was touching my face was suddenly around my neck and I couldn't react fast enough as he twisted both of his hands around my neck and snapped it and my vision turned black as my heart stopped and the last thing I felt was Jonathan pulling my protective ring off my finger.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. If you like it please leave reviews... thanks for reading :)


End file.
